A la Croisée des Chemins
by Mariko89
Summary: Il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis. Ils ont voulu oublier le passé mais le passé,lui, va se rappeler à leur bon souvenir et les pousser à choisir un nouveau chemin... Unis ou séparés, il suffit de peu pour décider... Suite de "Guérir pour aimer".
1. Passé Présent

Bon ,voilà...

Je sais que j'avais dit le **12 février** et que j'ai dépassé un peu le délai et je m'en excuse mais je suis rentrée à 22H du travail et après, je voulais... euh.. manger(?) et répondre à toutes les rewiews que j'avais en retard, ça ne m'aurait pas semblé correct sinon de publier autre chose et comme vous le savez peut-être, je me suis cassé le poignet et donc, je ne tape plus que d'une main, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on est pas gauchère de nature... si, si, essayez, vous verrez.

Bref, une nouvelle histoire mais je vous préviens, c'est une suite, celle de **"Guérir pour aimer" **et si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, vous n'y comprendrez pas grand chose... Comme pour le premier volet, il y aura notre couple favori en vedette mais aussi une foule de persos secondaires dont ceux développés dans GPA mais aussi ceux qui s'étofferont et prendront de l'ampleur et bien sûr, vous aurez des réponses aux questions en suspens, de nouveaux mystères et bien sûr et surtout, de la souffrance! Oui, martyrisage de persos ici, âmes sensibles s'abstenir mais je tiens à préciser que comme pour GPA, je donnerais des indices dans les chapitres pour que vous deviniez la véritable histoire... qui ne se dévoilera qu'au tout dernier chapitre, pour garder le meilleur pour la fin...

Il y aura une vingtaine de chapitre mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je publie chaque semaine, cette fic sera terminée, comme toutes mes fics mais je ne peux pas assumer un tel rythme de parution donc ce sera mensuel, désolée.

Comme toujours, si on en est là, c'est la faute à **Masashi Kishimoto** et **homophobes, passez votre chemin**, pas la peine de vous blesser vos pupilles car ici présence de lemon masculin... dès le premier chapitre! Profitez-en, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup...

Les rewiews:

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que j'y réponds toujours (même si parfois, je me laisse déborder et réponds en retard, gomen). Je répnds donc pour :

□ Les membres inscrits : par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes : directement sur mon profil.

**Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**A la croisée des chemins

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Passé présent**

* * *

Sasuke sourit de satisfaction en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Naruto était à l'heure pour une fois. Un léger bruit lui indiqua que le blond rangeait ses chaussures, une habitude qu'il avait bataillée ferme à lui faire acquérir. Néanmoins, la guerre était encore loin d'être gagnée étant donné le temps qu'il passait encore à repasser derrière Naruto pour ramasser ses affaires mais il avait fini par s'y faire même s'il était hors de question de l'admettre et encore moins de renoncer à lui faire apprendre ce que le mot « rangement » signifiait. Et puis, le blond s'était quand même (un peu) amélioré avec le temps. Il retourna à la cuisson de ses ramens, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de son amant. Il avait toujours horreur de ce plat mais l'expression rayonnante de Naruto valait bien quelques sacrifices de temps à autres après tout…

Il avait fini par apprendre à faire quelques plats avec Naruto même si on ne pouvait pas qualifier ça de « cuisine » mais il le faisait pour soutenir le blond et c'était la meilleure des raisons. Les horaires de garde de ce dernier à l'hôpital ne lui permettaient que rarement de se mettre aux fourneaux et il semblait naturel à Sasuke de s'impliquer dans les tâches ménagères au même titre que Naruto tentait de passer l'aspirateur ou de faire le ménage de temps en temps, lorsque Sasuke était absent (pour le houspiller sur sa manière de faire après et recommencer derrière lui…). Ils le faisaient surtout pour que le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ne soit pas consacré à ces activités fastidieuses mais à leur vie de couple.

Ça avait été difficile au début avec le côté maniaque du brun et totalement désinvolte du blond même s'ils avaient déjà vécu « ensemble ». De plus, ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien et même l'ameublement de l'appartement avait fini par prendre des allures de bataille rangée alors que personne, ni Tsunade ni Itachi n'étaient plus présents pour faire tampon dans leurs caractères bien trempés. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses disputes et la fatigue aidant, ils en étaient arrivés une fois aux mains. Ça avait été la goutte de trop. Ils s'étaient soignés en silence avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Naruto s'était excusé et Sasuke l'avait embrassé. Après cela, ils avaient enfin pris le parti de discuter. Ils avaient appris à faire des compromis. Ça marchait plus ou moins bien mais ils faisaient tous deux des efforts pour ne plus se laisser gâcher la vie avec des détails insignifiants. Et le manteau que le blond avait sans doute abandonné à la va-vite sur un accoudoir du fauteuil du salon en était un. Un agaçant détail mais un détail quand même auquel Sasuke décida de ne pas prêter attention.

Il fit également comme s'il n'entendait pas l'approche aussi discrète que celle d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine de son blond. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux et, par anticipation, il éteignit le feu sous sa casserole, couvrit le plat et attendit que le blond n'entame son « attaque ». Effectivement, une minute plus tard, deux grands bras musculeux vinrent enlacer la taille fine, lui faisant pousser un léger soupir d'aise alors qu'il se reposait sur le torse ferme, tête dans le creux de la nuque de Naruto. Le blond embrassa le front pâle et l'une de ses mains s'attarda sur la joue. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke se retourna et vint quémander un baiser qui lui fut aussitôt accordé avant de se laisser entraîner jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Leur chambre.

Sasuke fut installé avec précaution sur le lit de style européen, plus confortable à leur goût que les futons traditionnels et se laissa déshabiller. Pas besoin de mots, le jeu était une partition qui se jouait avec les gestes et les regards. La parole eut été une fausse note dans cette harmonie parfaite. Sasuke se sentait bien. Désiré, choyé. Il avait mis longtemps avant d'accepter d'être « en dessous » et il avait énormément appréhendé. La première fois de Naruto lui avait fait peur et ils avaient mis plusieurs semaines avant d'aller jusqu'au bout mais il avait voulu rendre à Naruto ce que celui-ci lui avait donné. Le blond s'était montré doux et patient avec lui, jamais il ne s'était plaint ou n'avait rechigné lorsqu'il désirait arrêter et échanger les positions. C'était d'ailleurs la marque de fabrique du blond quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Sasuke, lui, était impatient, passionné, il découvrait et redécouvrait chaque fois le corps de son amant avec fébrilité. Il se laissait chaque fois emporter par l'envie, le besoin de ne plus faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait, sa possessivité et son besoin de marquer Naruto comme sien pour oublier sa crainte de voir un jour Naruto lui échapper. Il lui faisait l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait et le plaisir qu'il faisait naître sous ses doigts était l'assurance de l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Il ne savait pas comment faire autrement pour lui prouver. Avec Naruto, c'était différent. Sasuke se laissait complètement aller, il s'abandonnait totalement et cessait de chercher à tout maîtriser. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il se sentait merveilleusement bien ainsi. Naruto le traitait comme s'il était fragile, une chose précieuse dont il fallait prendre soin et il adorait ça.

Naruto le rassurait ainsi, cela apaisait les inquiétudes quasi permanentes qu'il portait et la tension qu'il accumulait dans son travail. Le blond était sa soupape de sécurité, son point d'ancrage. Il était fort pour lui quand il n'arrivait plus à l'être mais il savait également que Naruto avait besoin également d'être celui qui donne pour combler le manque et la frustration qu'il ressentait parfois dans son métier quand il avait l'impression d'avoir failli. Alors Sasuke devenait celui sur qui il reportait toute son exigence, auquel il offrait amour, protection et réconfort quand souvent il devait se contenter d'examens professionnels, de diagnostics impersonnels et d'enchaîner les patients sans prendre le temps de les connaître. Bien sûr, Sasuke savait qu'il n'en était rien en réalité mais Naruto avait cette idée ancrée profondément en lui qu'il n'en faisait jamais assez.

Ils se complétaient parfaitement ainsi à son avis. Leur couple, c'était un mur entre le monde et eux. Un élément stable, une sérénité. Il se laissa dénuder comme une poupée sans volonté sous les mains expertes de Naruto et ses prunelles céruléennes voilées par le désir. Une fois entièrement nu sur le couvre-lit en satin sombre, son corps frissonna autant de froid que d'anticipation mais il ne bougea pas. Cette attitude passive surprendrait ceux qui le côtoyaient mais il savait que Naruto ne le ferait pas attendre longtemps. Comme de fait, le blond se dénuda rapidement et l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke eut envie de le gronder pour balancer ses vêtements en tas de chiffons sur le sol. Pourtant, il ne laissa pas échapper un mot car un corps athlétique à la peau dorée occupait dorénavant toute son attention et toutes ses pensées. La chaleur de cette chair vint se coller à lui. Naruto s'était étendu sur lui mais ça ne le gênait pas. Au contraire. Leurs hampes brûlantes se frôlèrent dans le mouvement… Leurs visages se faisaient face, leurs nez se frôlant. Les océans bleus se plongeant dans leurs homologues d'onyx.

Naruto lui avait dit qu'il aimait particulièrement la couleur de ses yeux ce que Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il avait les yeux noirs comme une majorité d'asiatique, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel selon lui. Quand il le lui avait dit, le blond s'était contenté de secouer la tête avec un sourire. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il les trouvait beaux parce qu'il aimait lire dedans tous les sentiments que Sasuke n'osait pas lui confier. Parce que c'était ses yeux et pas ceux d'un autre. C'était l'un des rares moments où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Naruto et lui ne se disaient pas des mots d'amour à tout va mais il y avait des choses qui leur échappaient parfois et qui étaient bien plus précieuses que des millions de « je t'aime ». Naruto était naturellement pudique à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments tandis que Sasuke avait peur qu'en laissant ses mots s'échapper trop souvent, ils ne risquent de se vider de leur substance. Et finalement, ce n'était pas nécessaire à leur bonheur.

Un baiser sur l'extrémité de son nez lui arracha un léger sourire. Un autre sur ses lèvres le fit discrètement pouffer, entraînant un rire franc et clair de Naruto qui illumina sa face expressive et dont Sasuke se gorgea avidement. Le blond se redressa légèrement à la force de ses bras, le privant de sa chaleur mais des lèvres et une langue ardente se chargèrent de faire augmenter sa température interne et de le réchauffer sérieusement. La gorge et cet endroit particulier entre le cou et la clavicule fut voluptueusement pris d'assaut avant que le voyage ne se poursuive en direction de la poitrine et des deux bouts de chair rosée qui se firent attentivement bichonnées avant d'être délaissées au profit du ventre et de son creux qui fit l'objet d'une attention toute particulière.

Sasuke se tenaient aux draps à présent, les froissant au rythme de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Il ne tentait pas de rendre la pareille, il savait d'expérience que Naruto prenait son plaisir en l'entendant et en le voyant se tordre sous les tendres caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Il ne se pressait pas, les préliminaires pouvaient durer très longtemps avec le blond qui le faisait jouir au moins une ou deux fois avant de le prendre à proprement parler. Ils étaient loin de leurs débuts hésitants. Ils avaient appris ensemble comment se donner du plaisir et lentement, ils avaient osé de plus en plus de choses avant de laisser place à leur imagination et à leurs envies. Au final, c'était la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre qui faisait que leurs rapports étaient si bons. Pas de secrets, pas de mensonges, pas de gêne.

Alors que le blond s'occupait de son érection pour le mener à la jouissance, il repensa vivement à la première fois où cette caresse buccale lui avait été prodigué, le visage rouge de gêne de Naruto, ses gestes maladroits et sa mine un peu déconfite quand il s'était retrouvé aspergé de sa semence. Un souvenir mémorable mais il s'abstint de se remémorer sa propre expérience, tout aussi peu glorieuse… alors qu'il se laissait aller à se répandre dans la bouche de son amant. Un doigt préalablement lubrifié vint tâtonner l'orifice tentateur et Sasuke frémit d'impatience, écartant largement les cuisses pour que le blond vienne prendre ce qui lui était dû mais l'intrus se contenta de masser la zone nervurée. Une caresse agréable mais insuffisante selon Sasuke. Après une première jouissance, il en voulait plus et il savait comment faire pour l'obtenir sans trop de difficulté. Il se releva et trouva les lèvres douces et se lança dans un baiser passionné, partageant le goût âcre de son plaisir, rendant son amant pantelant avant de lui murmurer droit dans les yeux :

- Viens. S'il te plaît.

Les intonations gémissantes et presque suppliantes firent leur office et les doigts entreprirent de détendre le brun de l'intérieur pour le préparer à la venue du blond. Néanmoins, les gestes étaient toujours tendres et attentionnés et Sasuke ne pouvait que se laisser aller et profiter de ces marques touchantes d'affection. Quand il se sentit suffisamment prêt, il se releva et se positionna de lui-même à quatre pattes, les fesses audacieusement relevées et les jambes largement écartées. Il aimait avoir le contact de la poitrine du blond contre son dos, appréciant cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait et ses bras qui l'entouraient comme dans un cocon. Et puis, les sensations étaient aussi décuplées et, de plus, Naruto pouvait également le masturber ainsi.

Néanmoins, le blond ne le pénétra pas de suite. Les mains douces et larges se posèrent au creux de ses reins et entreprirent un lent massage jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Il fut partagé un instant entre la frustration (agrémentée d'une légère mais alors très légère envie de meurtre) et le plaisir que lui procurait cette délectable caresse à laquelle vint se superposer une autre. En effet, Naruto plaça son sexe entre ses fesses et se frotta langoureusement contre lui, oscillant entre la masturbation de leurs hampes l'une contre l'autre ou contre son anus. Il gémissait sans retenue, haletant. C'était tellement bon de sentir leurs chaires si douces et pourtant si dures se frotter d'une façon tellement impudique. Il sentit qu'il allait venir de nouveau mais soudain, tout s'arrêta, faisant s'échapper un très peu discret et parfaitement ulcéré grognement vocal :

- Nom de Dieu, Naruto !

Naruto tenta de dissimuler son rire face au regard plus que noir du brun plus que frustré. Il était manifestement d'humeur mutine et le pire, c'est que si Sasuke perdait aisément la tête dès que Naruto le touchait, l'autre se maîtrisait parfaitement quand il dominait. La preuve, il n'avait toujours pas joui. Néanmoins, il se fit bon prince et après un baiser de réconciliation, les doigts explorateurs reprirent leurs caresses intérieures, au grand soulagement de Sasuke. L'autre main s'affairait toujours à le masser tandis que les lèvres et la langue brûlante s'occupaient également de tracer des parcours compliqués dans son dos. La chaleur prodiguée le faisait se sentir extrêmement détendu et à la fois profondément excité.

Les bruits de leur activité résonnaient d'une manière si obscène… Ces contacts suintants, peau contre peau, leurs respirations erratiques donnaient à la scène un goût d'interdit véritablement grisant. Il soupira de bien-être lorsque le blond entra enfin en lui, incisant doucement sa chaire de sa présence imposante. Il faillit se répandre de suite. Cette sensation d'être empli, comblé, était à chaque fois une redécouverte voluptueuse. Il aimait vraiment le sexe du blond, cette verge tendue pour lui, pour lui faire du bien. Naruto le laissa profiter avant de se mouvoir. Lentement. Trop à son goût.

Ses hanches se balancèrent d'avant en arrière pour accélérer le rythme mais des mains puissantes, accompagnées d'un rire taquin, stoppèrent le mouvement, frustrant Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de grommeler. Comme pour se faire pardonner, l'amplitude des va-et-vient s'accrut brusquement et sa prostate, jusque là seulement effleurée, fut abruptement sollicitée. Les coudes de Sasuke lâchèrent et son visage retomba sur le matelas tandis que l'oreiller étouffait son cri de pur bonheur. Se remettant de cette brusque poussée d'émotion, le brun tourna sa face rougie vers Naruto, constatant la moue attendrie de celui-ci, ce qui le fit sourire amoureusement.

En effet, Sasuke savait qu'à cet instant précis il paraissait particulièrement délicat et frêle, loin de son image habituelle de raffinement et de maîtrise de soi qu'il offrait en permanence à l'extérieur. Et il savait aussi que Naruto aimait cette expression tout comme lui-même aimait se laisser aller à la lui offrir. Elle n'appartenait qu'à ces moments précieux d'intimité, c'était le lien avec cette promesse que Naruto lui avait faite avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent : le protéger et le rendre heureux. Et Dieu, qu'il y parvenait bien !

Naruto le fit venir une nouvelle fois avant de s'abandonner à son tour dans le corps de son amant. Il l'essuya doucement pour ensuite les entraîner à l'intérieur du lit et le serrer contre lui. Durant ce bref instant post-orgasmique, ils eurent envie d'imaginer que le reste du monde n'existait plus car ici, tout était absolument parfait. Juste eux deux. Ici, Naruto pouvait tout donner à Sasuke et le voir être lui-même. Ici, ils étaient heureux et rien ne se mettait entre eux. Pas de tabous sociaux, pas de cachotteries, pas de métiers stressants et envahissants. Juste le bonheur d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, comme cela arrivait parfois alors qu'il se disait que tout était parfait, tellement parfait, Naruto se mit subitement à angoisser mais déjà Sasuke, qui avait anticipé, lui rendait son étreinte et répondit à la question muette :

- Rien ne nous séparera. Jamais.

Sasuke regarda son ange s'endormir, rassuré. Le sujet était toujours sensible, même près de six ans après. Il serra les dents et son visage se durcit. Tout ça, c'était de Sa faute et il n'avait pas encore vraiment pardonné. Il resserra son emprise sur le blond et se blottit encore plus contre son épaule. Ils avaient trop soufferts. Mais plus jamais il ne permettrait qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Plus jamais.

**o0o0o**

6 ans plus tôt

Sasuke avait regardé Naruto dormir pendant un long moment avant que ce dernier ne s'éveille. Il avait un peu craint sa réaction par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient fait et des conséquences qui en découleraient car il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Le fragile équilibre de leur relation fraternelle venait de basculer définitivement. Mais Naruto n'avait pas semblé se poser autant de questions car il s'était contenté de lui sourire puis de l'embrasser. Il avait un peu grimacé quand il avait fallu se lever mais à part ça, il n'avait pas montré signe d'une quelconque inquiétude. Sasuke ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il avait alors plein d'interrogations. Comment l'annoncer à Jiraya et Tsunade ? Comment allaient-ils le prendre ? Et devaient-ils leur en parler maintenant ou attendre ?

Ils s'étaient douchés et Sasuke avait senti monter l'angoisse jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne l'enlace fortement contre lui et ne lui murmure tendrement qu'il l'aimait à l'oreille et que le reste, il s'en fichait. Il avait alors esquissé un petit sourire et avait saisi la main tendue de Naruto avant de descendre l'escalier. Leurs tuteurs étaient rentrés alors qu'ils s'habillaient et d'après les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus, ils avaient dû commander chez le traiteur le dîner du soir. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, quand ils ouvrirent le shoji menant à l'espace dédié aux repas, ils virent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jiraya avait la mine sombre et les yeux rougis de Tsunade montraient qu'elle avait pleuré. Jiraya leur désigna silencieusement leurs coussins et ils s'installèrent, visiblement inquiets et échangeant des regards furtifs pour se rassurer mutuellement. Ce devait être très grave. Cela pouvait être dû à beaucoup de choses : le travail de Jiraya était plutôt dangereux et il s'était fait autant d'amis que d'ennemis influents au cours du temps ou peut-être qu'ils avaient des problèmes financiers, des mauvais placements boursiers ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Ou pire : quelqu'un était peut-être mort ? Sasuke pensa immédiatement à Itachi et son angoisse se renforça malgré la pression discrète de Naruto dans son dos. Néanmoins, lorsque Jiraya prit enfin la parole, d'un ton cassant, et qu'il leur révéla l'objet de leurs soucis, ils tombèrent de haut :

- Nous savons ce qui s'est passé entre vous… ce que vous faites… ensemble. Le visage parcheminé se contracta de dégoût alors que Tsunade essayait, sans toutefois y parvenir vraiment, de retenir ses larmes. Le vieux reporter reprit en soupirant. C'est sans doute de notre faute, on n'a pas été suffisamment présents pour vous et on a sans doute manqué d'attention. De plus, on n'aurait jamais imaginé… ça. Mais on va réparer ça. Vous êtes trop proches et vous passer trop de temps ensemble, tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un peu d'espace et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, annonça Jiraya, satisfait.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de réagir et de mettre les pieds dans le plat, oubliant toute diplomatie ou précaution :

- Naruto et moi, nous nous aimons, il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

Ce fut Tsunade, la voix brisée, qui répondit, ses yeux fuyant désespérément leurs visages :

- Vous vous aimez, nous ne le nions pas cependant, vous êtes encore jeunes et vous avez reporté votre besoin naturel… d'affection sur la personne qui était la plus proche de vous sans compter que votre passé commun vous a sans doute poussé à… ça et… Tsunade s'effondra en sanglots, ses nerfs venaient de craquer une nouvelle fois.

- Ce que nous voulons dire, reprit fermement Jiraya, c'est que nous sommes vos tuteurs et même si officiellement, nous ne sommes que ça, nous nous sentons comme vos parents et que notre devoir est de tout faire pour que vous soyez heureux et cette… relation, il cracha le mot avec une mine écœurée, doit cessée et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer ! Hurla Sasuke hors de ses gonds alors que Naruto, abasourdi, ne pipait mot.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mineur Sasuke ? Et en liberté surveillée grâce à moi ? Déclara durement Jiraya. Je fais ce qui doit l'être et tu dois m'obéir. Tu iras vivre dès à présent chez Itachi. Nous l'avons prévenu et il t'attend. Un taxi va arriver dans quelques minutes pour t'emmener chez lui.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, la fureur l'aveuglant :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça ! On n'a rien fait de mal ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Sasuke, murmura faiblement Tsunade, c'est pour votre bien. Tu verras que vous nous remercierez plus tard et que…

- Vous remerciez ? Je vous préviens, si vous essayez de nous séparer, je ne vous considérerais plus jamais comme mes tuteurs et je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans cette maison !

A ce moment, le taxi manifesta sa présence. Il y eut encore des hurlements et Tsunade monta à l'étage pour préparer le bagage que le brun se refusait à faire avant de redescendre pour intervenir juste à temps, empêchant Sasuke de mettre son poing dans la figure de Jiraya alors que Naruto les suppliait de se calmer. Sasuke saisit la poignée de son sac et, sans doute pour leur faire un pied de nez, embrassa Naruto en lui promettant de revenir le chercher bientôt. Il ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à ses tuteurs et entra fièrement dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Il ne se retourna pas pour apercevoir une dernière fois le visage du blond ravagé par les larmes qui se dégageait de l'étreinte maladroite de Tsunade pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre désormais à moitié vide. Ça aurait été trop dur à supporter.

Il n'avait craqué qu'une fois qu'Itachi lui avait ouvert, complètement paniqué par l'appel de Jiraya et son discours. Kakashi s'était fait discret et s'était contenté de fournir du thé et quelques biscuits avant de s'éclipser. Il avait longuement pleuré, entendant sans les écouter les mots de réconfort de son aîné. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu basculer si rapidement et si totalement. Il se doutait bien que les choses seraient difficiles mais pas à ce point. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Et Naruto ? Comment allait-il ? Et qui allait s'occuper de lui ? Lui, il avait Itachi mais Naruto ? Cela ne fit qu'accroître son appréhension et il ne réussit pas à s'endormir de la nuit malgré l'épuisement qu'il ressentait. Itachi l'avait installé dans la chambre bleue, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru occuper un jour.

Au matin, il avait fait le point et avait décidé de tout faire pour que lui et Naruto soit de nouveau réuni même s'il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre. Il attendit qu'Itachi, qui s'était couché tardivement pour le soutenir moralement, ne se lève mais ce fut Kakashi qui apparut en premier. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour le laisser seul quand Sasuke l'invita à rester. Kakashi prépara le petit-déjeuner en silence et Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se força à avaler un peu de nourriture mais ne put faire plus que de prendre quelques bouchées avant de renoncer, son estomac se rebellant. Il se rappela longtemps de la conversation, courte mais instructive, qu'il eut avec Kakashi à ce moment là.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher pour aller en cours, lança l'argenté, l'air de rien, le nez plongé dans son livre de seconde zone.

- Aller en cours ? Répliqua Sasuke, désabusé. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête à ça ?

- Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais revoir Naruto… Rétorqua l'autre doucement.

Et cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du brun. Ils pouvaient peut-être les empêcher de vivre sous le même toit mais ils ne pouvaient pas les empêcher de se voir à sur leur lieu d'études. C'est là que Sasuke s'était félicité intérieurement d'avoir choisi la même Université que Naruto parce que, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes filières, ils étaient sur le même campus et les occasions de se voir seraient nombreuses. Cela ragaillardit un tant soit peu le brun qui sourit avec reconnaissance à l'argenté qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Itachi entra à ce moment précis dans la cuisine pour surprendre l'échange et s'il fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il expliqua à Sasuke qu'il allait se renseigner pour connaître les droits et les recours juridiques possibles dans la situation actuelle et qu'il lui en ferait un bilan dès ce soir. Sasuke le remercia puis fila se préparer pour rejoindre sa faculté.

Il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Naruto par cœur et se rendit directement à l'amphithéâtre où se tenait le premier cours de la semaine du blond. Il ne commençait lui-même que deux heures plus tard et il savait que le blond aurait au moins une heure de libre avant son prochain cours. Il devint presque fou à attendre que la classe s'achève et il se précipita presque dans la salle avant de se reprendre et de laisser passer la masse des étudiants avant d'entrer lui-même dans la pièce désormais quasiment vidée de ses étudiants. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer étant donné la situation actuelle. Il vit son amie Sakura qui soutenait tant bien que mal un Naruto manifestement mal en point, le visage fermé, les yeux hagards et cernés fixés sur sa table.

Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur et il s'avança à grands pas pour le rejoindre. Dès que les yeux cobalt rencontrèrent les siens, un peu de leur éclat naturel revint mais il était pâle et terni tandis que les larmes roulaient doucement sur les joues tannées. Sasuke le serra contre lui et lui murmura maladroitement combien il était désolé, que tout allait s'arranger et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, qu'ils seraient bientôt de nouveau ensemble et qu'ils oublieraient très vite cette histoire. Il n'était sûr de rien mais il fallait qu'il le dise, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que Naruto. Le blond s'accrochait à lui comme s'il craignait de le voir partir avant de se calmer un peu. Sakura s'était tenue à l'écart, sentant que les évènements devaient être graves pour provoquer une réaction pareille chez Naruto. Celui-ci ne pleurait jamais. Du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et pourtant, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Quand elle l'avait vu arriver ce matin, elle avait aussitôt deviné que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais il était vrai que même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué.

Elle osa enfin poser la question qui la torturait depuis que le blond était entré dans l'amphithéâtre ce matin. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, n'avait pas répondu à ses questions et s'était installé sans mot dire. Il avait semblé ne pas être physiquement présent et avait pris ses notes de façon machinale, sans prêter attention au discours du professeur. Sasuke, qui tenait toujours Naruto dans ses bras lui expliqua en quelques mots la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille et cela révolta la jeune fille qui leur promis qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour les couvrir. Elle leur affirma que tout ceux de leur groupe en ferait probablement autant et qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour leur permettre d'être ensemble régulièrement et protéger ces rencontres auprès de leurs tuteurs.

Sasuke lui octroya alors l'un de ses rares sourires tandis que Naruto la remercia d'un hochement de tête ému mais hélas, le temps passa vite et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Naruto et Sasuke de se séparer. Ce fut un moment particulièrement difficile même s'il n'y eut pas de pleurs. Naruto se détacha de Sasuke et ils se dirent au revoir simplement. Ils ne purent pas s'embrasser car les étudiants envahissaient de nouveau l'espace. Sasuke était inquiet. La crise de panique de Naruto était encore très récente, il restait fragile et d'après ce que le blond lui avait confié de son passé, il savait qu'il se sentait responsable, qu'il était tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et celui qu'il avait pour Jiraya et Tsunade. Pour Sasuke, ils avaient été sa famille d'accueil mais pour Naruto, ils étaient sa famille tout court. Faire un choix n'était pas dur, c'était cruel. Pourtant, Sasuke sentait qu'à terme, il aurait à le faire et il redoutait ce moment.

Qui Naruto sacrifierait-il ?

**o0o0o**

Les mois qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles pour Sasuke. Il n'y avait aucun recours juridique, Naruto était sous la tutelle de Jiraya et Tsunade et devait se plier à leurs exigences. Sasuke, lui, avait été confié à celle d'Itachi jusqu'à sa majorité ce qui, d'une part, le libérait de l'autorité de ses tuteurs et lui donnait plus de liberté de mouvements malgré sa liberté surveillée mais d'autre part, fermait tout lien administratif avec Naruto qui n'était même plus son frère de tutelle. Itachi non plus n'avait pas réussi à discuter avec la famille des deux garçons. Jiraya était intraitable. Il disait que ce n'était qu'une phase de l'adolescence qui passerait d'elle-même et qu'ils oublieraient quand ils seraient adultes et qu'il avait même déjà entrepris des démarches pour un futur omiai avec Naruto.

Naruto était de plus en plus pâle et renfermé surtout que le contrôle de Jiraya était très restrictif. Il faisait en sorte de venir le chercher ou d'envoyer un taxi le chercher dès la fin de ses cours et le week-end, il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans que Tsunade ou lui ne l'accompagne. Malgré la bonne volonté de ses amis, Sakura et Gaara en tête, les deux amants n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de se voir mais si Sasuke était mal, Itachi était néanmoins auprès de lui et, avec l'aide de Kakashi, ils l'empêchaient de sombrer mais pour le blond, il en allait tout autrement. Quasiment chaque jour, Jiraya et Tsunade lui faisaient la leçon. C'était une erreur de jeunesse, ils avaient mal interprété ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et ils s'en rendraient compte plus tard. Ils leur pardonnaient aussi pour ce manque de discernement possible à l'adolescence.

Tsunade consacrait leurs séances d'analyse à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il avait reporté sur Sasuke son besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé ce qui tournait au dialogue de sourd plus qu'à une thérapie bienfaitrice et le blond régressait fortement. De plus, Tsunade insistait en disant que Sasuke n'étant pas très sociable de nature mais très proche de lui, il était presque naturel qu'ils aient confondus sentiments fraternels et amoureux. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto n'avait plus rien dit, plus rien réfuter. Il se contentait d'écouter. Il ne jouait plus de piano et ne parlait quasiment plus, sauf à Sasuke. Physiquement, il faisait peine à voir. Il avait abandonné le sport car la fac ne lui en laissait plus le temps et comme chaque sortie était étroitement surveillée, il ne mettait quasiment plus le nez en dehors de la maison.

Il se laissait dépérir, c'était évident mais Jiraya et Tsunade refusaient de lui lâcher un peu de leste, pensant la phase temporaire. Les amis du blond avaient rapidement été démasqués dans leurs tentatives d'aider les amants à se rencontrer et maintenant, Naruto ne pouvaient plus les voir qu'à domicile. Ils étaient tous extrêmement inquiets et Sasuke était fou de rage. Il avait supplié le blond de venir vivre avec lui chez Itachi mais Naruto lui avait rappelé qu'à part attirer des ennuis à son frère et à lui-même, cela ne donnerait rien car il était toujours mineur. Sasuke ne voyait pas de solution. Noël et la Nouvelle année étaient passés. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir de toutes les vacances et s'étaient échangés leurs cadeaux par l'intermédiaire de Sakura. Sasuke avait offert un calendrier à Naruto où il avait entouré la date du dix octobre avec une note disant qu'il l'attendrait et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Naruto, lui, avait offert une photo d'eux qu'ils avaient prises le jour du dernier anniversaire du blond et il l'avait mise dans la statuette du loup qu'il avait sculpté pour Sasuke autrefois.

Mais les cadeaux ne pouvaient remplacer l'absence.

Fin janvier, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Naruto n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il semblait résigné. Lui et Sasuke se voyaient trop peu pour que leurs quelques moments passés ensemble suffisent à combler le manque. Même Jiraya et Tsunade ne pouvaient plus nier l'état de délabrement du blond mais à part le contraindre à manger, ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à aller mieux et il était toujours hors de question de céder. C'était dans l'intérêt des garçons avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, Tsunade commença progressivement à changer d'avis. Elle avait regardé d'anciens albums et le contraste entre le jeune homme épanoui d'avant et celui, renfermé et perdu, de maintenant était saisissant. Au départ, quand Jiraya lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait surpris, elle avait été tellement choquée qu'elle l'avait laissé prendre en main la situation.

Après, elle s'était remise en question. Qu'avait-elle mal fait ? Où avait-elle pêché ? Elle s'était reprochée ses absences qui avaient obligé ses enfants à se reporter l'un sur l'autre. Elle s'était dit que les signes étaient pourtant évidents et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle aurait pu l'empêcher. Elle se pensait responsable. En parallèle, son esprit rationnel avait cherché l'explication théorique et psychologique qui avait conduit à ce résultat mais les réponses ne lui donnaient pas la solution à ce qu'elle vivait dans son cœur en voyant l'état de sa famille. Sasuke était parti et elle ne l'avait plus revu. Il lui manquait. Et quand elle regardait Naruto, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais elle avait continué à soutenir Jiraya parce qu'au final, ils devaient avoir raison, non ?

Au fil du temps pourtant, ses convictions s'étaient étiolées. Etait-ce la lassitude dans le regard de Naruto ? Les vêtements qui devenaient trop grands ? Les résultats scolaires trop parfaits ? Le sourire devenu souvenir du blond ? Le fait qu'il ne parle plus, qu'il ne joue plus ? Naruto les fuyait. Ils n'avaient plus de discussions, seulement des sermons. Elle avait fini par prendre l'initiative de prendre contact avec Itachi et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous. Elle avait craint sa réaction. Après tout, il était homosexuel et à l'époque où elle l'avait reçu, elle s'était crue tolérante. N'avait-elle pas promis de l'intégrer à sa famille ? La situation d'Itachi ne la touchait pas comme celle de Sasuke et Naruto car Itachi n'était pas son enfant seulement… Elle avait peur de l'affronter après ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'était attendue à des reproches voire des cris et des insultes. Surtout en considération de ce qu'Itachi avait subi lors de son propre coming out, cela lui aurait presque semblé mérité. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien été.

Itachi lui avait souri gentiment et patiemment, il l'avait écouté. Il avait entendu ses doutes, ses regrets, l'aveu de sa culpabilité et son angoisse pour la santé mentale et physique de Naruto. Itachi lui avait raconté ce qu'il en était de Sasuke, comment il vivait sans Naruto. Ses colères, ses peurs, sa déprime. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, notamment d'homosexualité et Itachi lui avait demandé ce qui la gênait vraiment : le fait de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants ou que cela ne soit pas acceptable socialement ? Elle n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Il avait conclu en lui demandant de réfléchir au fait que Naruto pourrait très bien se marier avec une femme sans pour autant avoir d'enfants mais que cela n'incluait pas non plus qu'il serait forcément heureux. Qu'est-ce qui était vraiment important finalement ?

Mais ce qui l'avait finalement marqué le plus au travers du récit d'Itachi, c'est qu'elle avait dû admettre que Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient vraiment s'aimer. Ce n'était pas une possibilité qu'elle avait considéré tellement elle était restée fixée sur leur fraternité alors s'aimer « d'amour » était une donnée nouvelle. Itachi n'avait rien demandé en partant, ni de permettre à Sasuke et Naruto de se voir ou même de se parler au téléphone. Rien. Il l'avait laissé face à sa propre conscience. Au début, elle n'avait rien fait. Au plus, les séances de Naruto n'étaient elles plus devenues que des longs moments de silence où le temps s'écoulaient avec la lenteur de l'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à y voir plus clair, elle avait voulu comprendre. Elle avait cessé de vouloir faire dire à Naruto qu'il n'aimait pas réellement Sasuke. A la place, elle lui demanda comment il pouvait être sûr de l'aimer comme on aime un amant. La réponse l'avait surprise. Déjà, parce qu'il y avait eu une réponse alors que le blond ne prenait même plus la peine de lui parler depuis un moment, attendant passivement qu'elle en ait fini avec lui et ne le renvoie dans sa chambre. Ensuite, parce qu'elle n'avait pu mettre en doute la véracité de ce qu'il disait. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, le visage creusé par la douleur, et avait déclaré :

- Au début… quand j'ai commencé à ressentir ces choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir pour Sasuke, j'ai paniqué. J'ai tout fait pour rejeter tout ça, pour le nier, parce que je ne trouvais pas ça naturel. Pas normal. J'ai bien vu aussi que Sasuke se comportait différemment, que son regard sur moi, sur nous, avait changé et ça m'a fait peur. J'ai tout fait pour relativiser ses sentiments qui me mettaient mal à l'aise et faire en sorte que nos rapports restent fraternels.

Il l'avait fixé intensément, comme s'il voulait réussir à lui faire comprendre par son regard ce que sa bouche ne parvenait pas à faire avec des mots :

- Et puis, je me disais aussi que je voulais une famille normale, pour être comme tout le monde et que Sasuke méritait ça aussi seulement… on n'était pas heureux à faire semblant. Je suis sorti avec Hinata puis Tenten et Sasuke a couché avec pas mal de filles mais aucun de nous deux ne les avaient jamais vraiment désirés. Quand je vois Sasuke, c'est un autre moi, mon miroir. On se ressemble, on se comprend et je ne nierais pas que notre lien a joué dans notre relation. Pourtant, c'est bien plus que notre histoire commune qui nous a rapproché. Avec Sasuke, je me sens aimé mais j'ai surtout l'impression d'être… à ma place. Tu sais, comme si j'avais enfin le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour sans avoir peur d'être rejeté ou…je sais pas…qu'il se passe un truc de mauvais, quelque chose comme ça.

Il se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

- Avec Sasuke, on se comprend mais aussi – il hésita à ce moment là – on se désire. Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te choquer mais lorsque j'ai vu Sasuke nu pour la première fois, ça m'a semblé naturel. Ça n'avait rien de rebutant ou de honteux contrairement à ce que je croyais. Il était un homme comme moi. Il me voulait et je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi. Ça ne nous a pas paru anormal même si ça a été dur à accepter. Parce qu'on s'aimait et qu'on voulait se le montrer.

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé, avant de reprendre :

- Après… je me suis enfin senti complet. Sasuke m'aime vraiment, il a patienté et m'a laissé le temps pour me décider. Lui n'avait pas de doutes sur ses sentiments. C'est pour ça que j'ai totalement confiance en lui. Mais te dire ou t'expliquer comment ou pourquoi je l'aime, c'est tout simplement impossible. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire, ce ne sont que des sensations. Un manque, un vide qui ne prend fin qu'avec le contact rassurant de sa main ou de son sourire.

Il lui lança un regard en coin, un peu triste :

- Tu sais que Sasuke sourit vraiment beaucoup quand il n'est qu'avec moi ? Et il parle aussi…

Naruto chercha ses mots pour tenter de lui faire saisir la portée de ce qu'il disait :

- Je t'aime ne veut pas dire grand-chose, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne suis entier qu'avec Sasuke. Être sans lui c'est comme… une hémorragie que rien ne vient stopper, c'est quelque chose qui vous fait mal sans arrêt… J'ai mal en permanence depuis qu'il est parti.

Elle avait écouté attentivement mais elle avait encore une question à poser pour vraiment se faire une opinion et prendre sa décision :

- Et moi et Jiraya, qu'est-ce qu'on représente pour toi ?

Il la regarda avec tendresse et un air profondément désolé avant de répondre :

- Tu es ma mère. Jiraya est mon père. Vous êtes ma famille mais si ta question est de savoir qui je choisirais au final, n'ait pas de doute que je le choisirais, lui. J'ai déjà vécu sans parents mais je ne pourrais plus survivre sans Sasuke.

Il s'était levé sans la regarder et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle lui attrapa la main et déclara doucement :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Je parlerai à Jiraya. Je… je veux que tu sois heureux Naruto, et Sasuke aussi. C'est… ce qui compte au final, c'est ce que je veux pour mes garçons. Pour ma famille.

Et Naruto, pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, lui avait souri.

Par la suite, elle avait repris contact avec Sasuke, même s'il lui fallut un long moment pour se faire pardonner son attitude. Elle s'arrangea pour que les jeunes gens se rencontrent discrètement mais Jiraya refusait toujours d'entendre raison et comme il était le chef de famille, il avait toute autorité. Elle aidait donc les garçons derrière son dos. Son mari avait même été jusqu'à faire venir des jeunes filles à la maison pour en vanter les qualités lors de rendez-vous arrangés auxquels le blond ne pouvait se soustraire mais durant lesquels il ne faisait montre de rien d'autre que la politesse minimum. Jiraya avait fini par lui reprocher de ne faire aucun effort et s'était emporté contre sa propre femme qui le trahissait et ne faisait rien pour aider à « guérir » Naruto car Tsunade s'était fermement opposée à ces parodies de rendez-vous amoureux. Un soir, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte ou même tolère ça sous mon propre toit ! Hurlait Jiraya.

Il était rentré plus tôt du travail et avait trouvé Naruto et Sasuke enlacés sous le regard complice, quoiqu'encore un peu gêné, de Tsunade. Sasuke avait été renvoyé illico, inquiet, mais Tsunade lui avait fait signe qu'elle s'en chargeait. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne les choses en main. Sasuke et Naruto étaient ses fils à elle aussi et elle allait lui faire entendre raison à cette tête de pioche !

- C'est aussi mon toit, je te signale ! Avait-elle répliqué, tentant de garder son calme.

- Et tu approuves ? Cria t'il.

- Oui, avait-elle répondu, simplement.

Jiraya l'avait alors regardé longuement et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Il avait alors contemplé le visage abattu de Naruto avant de déclarer, le mépris inscrit fermement sur son visage :

- Alors va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir. Fais-ce que tu veux. Moi, je m'en lave les mains mais ne reviens plus ici et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tu préfères vivre cette vie ? Tu aimes te faire défoncer le cul et bien vas-y ! Tonna Jiraya. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas mais ne compte plus sur moi pour payer tes études ou le reste. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Sans un mot, Naruto monta prendre ses affaires pendant qu'il entendait Tsunade se disputer avec son mari pour qu'il change d'avis, allant jusqu'à le menacer de le quitter mais il restait inflexible. Il prit ce qui comptait pour lui : les cadeaux de Sasuke, quelques vêtements, ses affaires de cours et descendit. Tsunade se jeta dans ses bras, lui demandant de prendre son mal en patience, qu'avec le temps, Jiraya reviendrait sur sa décision. Il la remercia de son soutien et lui promit des nouvelles avant de sortir rejoindre son bien-aimé qui s'était attardé un peu plus loin en entendant les cris.

La victoire avait un goût amer pour les amants. Itachi les avaient invités à s'installer dans la chambre bleue et à rester autant qu'ils le voudraient malgré le manque d'intimité que cela lui conférait avec Kakashi. La cohabitation s'était curieusement bien déroulée. Les garçons essayaient de se faire discrets, de laisser des soirées de libre au couple tandis qu'ils sortaient retrouver leurs amis. Ils partagèrent le petit appartement de l'aîné des Uchiha jusqu'à la majorité de Sasuke qui l'affranchit de la tutelle de son frère, lui permettant d'user de son héritage pour acheter un appartement près de celui d'Itachi.

Ce fut Sasuke qui paya les études de Naruto mais dès que celui-ci commença à gagner de l'argent lors de ses gardes à l'hôpital, il insista pour payer sa part de l'appartement et rembourser petit à petit Sasuke malgré les protestations de ce dernier. La vie reprit son cours et Tsunade leur rendait régulièrement visite même si Jiraya maintenait sa décision. Ses relations avec sa femme étaient devenues houleuses et ils s'étaient même séparés quelques temps avant de reprendre la vie commune. Néanmoins, malgré leurs différents, ils s'aimaient et Tsunade ne désespérait pas de le faire changer d'avis un jour.

Il leur avait fallu un long moment pour que les séquelles physiques de la séparation disparaissent mais ce fut encore plus long avant qu'ils ne se réveillent plus en pleine nuit, angoissés après un cauchemar, touchant l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et se murmurant inlassablement qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Naruto le serrait alors dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Ils n'avaient refaits l'amour que lorsque Naruto avait atteint sa majorité. Le blocage venait essentiellement de Sasuke qui avait associé sexe et séparation avec Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait émis aucune objection, serrant simplement le brun contre lui, acceptant sa possessivité comme ses craintes. Naruto semblait serein en comparaison. Il donnait l'impression que si Sasuke était bien alors il l'était aussi, en résonance. Alors quand vint le moment de son anniversaire, le soulagement de Sasuke fut sa libération. Plus personne ne pouvait les séparer, ils vivaient ensemble et plus rien ne se mettrait entre eux ou ne ferait obstacle.

Cette situation avait été très inconfortable à vivre pour tous les deux. Naruto avait pris sur lui pour rassurer Sasuke, complètement paniqué à l'idée de pouvoir perdre son amant et ce, chaque jour jusqu'à la majorité de celui-ci. Il avait fallu que Naruto lui permette de savoir presque à chaque moment de la journée où il était et leurs forfaits respectifs avaient explosé. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça étouffant et invivable mais le blond avait toujours répondu présent, devançant même le brun en l'appelant et en lui envoyant texto sur texto. Cela s'était calmé naturellement aux vingt ans de Naruto. Néanmoins, comme ce soir, il arrivait qu'il ne devienne celui qui doive consoler et rassurer. Sasuke n'était pas très à l'aise dans le rôle de celui qui console mais il le faisait pour Naruto. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Leurs vies étaient établies, ils avaient des métiers qui les passionnaient et des amis fidèles. Ils étaient heureux.

Pourtant, on ne peut échapper toujours à ce qui nous fait peur et il est des choses qui finissent toujours par nous rattraper.

**o0o0o**

Allongés sur leur lit, profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne se doutent pas des sombres évènements qui se préparent et auxquels ils ne pourront échapper. Naruto ne peut être fort que parce que Sasuke a besoin de pouvoir laisser tomber son masque d'impassibilité pour se sentir aimé et protégé mais il doit lui-même occulter cette part d'ombre qui sommeille en lui. Parce qu'à deux, leurs faiblesses deviennent une force. Ils sont chacun la béquille de l'autre en espérant que celle-ci ne les laissera jamais tomber…

Vous rendez-vous compte à présent combien tout cela est précaire ? A quel point vous seriez perdus et désorientés si vous deviez vous retrouvez seuls ? Vulnérables. Vous avez voulu oblitérer le passé, le laisser de côté et vous n'avez pas compris la leçon qu'il fallait en tirer. La prochaine risque d'être plus douloureuse encore à accepter… Profitez de la chaleur dans laquelle vous baignez, appréciez chaque seconde que vous passez ensemble et du goût de ces tendres baisers échangés car viendra bientôt le moment de les chérir à la croisée des chemins…

* * *

Voilà!

Je sais que certains trouveront étrange la vulnérabilité de Naruto mais il ne faut pas oublier son bagage psychologique et traumatique très lourd qui ne peut que le bouleverser quand la stabilité et son point de repère tombent en même temps surtout quand il culpabilise de cette situation.

Au fait : devinez-vous quel est le métier de Sasuke?

J'espère que ça vous a plus, **prochain chapitre le 12 mars** normalement. Un avis? Vous savez quoi faire. Je réponds toujours, parfois avec du retard mais je réponds.

A+


	2. Du rire aux larmes

Bonjour, comme prévu, pour l'anniversaire de mon papa, un nouveau chapitre, j'ai répondu parfois très tardivement aux rewiews (euh… aujourd'hui par exemple) et je m'en excuse mais je finis toujours par le faire mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre… Merci à **Kitsune** pour ses corrections d'après publication, la preuve que je ne suis pas parfaite (mais j'y tends...lol!).

Juste une chose, mais c'est important, après je vous laisse à votre lecture, le **rating M n'est pas là que pour les scènes de sexe**, c'est une fic plutôt glauque par certains côtés, ne lisez pas si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, vous êtes prévenus. Alors, oui, au début, on est plus dans l'humour mais la fin… c'est autre chose. Oui, j'insiste mais c'est sérieux.

Donc, je sais que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas palpitants, mais les choses se mettent en place, si, si, je vous assure, il y a des indices aussi dans ce chapitre.

J'ose dire, sans exagérer mais avec un regret non dissimulé, que les persos de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto et ne sont martyrisés ici que pour le bénéfice gratuit des lecteurs sadiques… comme l'auteur.

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews (même si parfois avec du retard) :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Du rire aux larmes.**

* * *

En s'éveillant, il constata qu'il était seul et n'aimât pas ça. Il se leva en grimaçant quelque peu et dans l'intention de faire regretter à son amant d'avoir osé l'abandonner dans ce grand lit tout seul. Néanmoins, en posant le pied sur le sol et constatant que celui-ci n'était pas jonché de vêtements comme il s'y attendait, il comprit et se reprocha momentanément son accès de bouderie. Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur son visage et il alla retrouver son amour, rebaptisé pour l'occasion « adorable petite perle ». En sortant de la chambre et en passant par l'entrée et le salon, il constata que les poussières avaient été faites car l'appartement embaumait l'encaustique et que, dans la cuisine, plusieurs casseroles et poêles laissaient mijoter ou rissoler doucement leurs contenus.

Naruto aimait profiter de son temps libre pour leur préparer pour au moins une semaine de repas pour compenser le fait qu'il ne puisse mitonner ses petits plats aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait et Sasuke avouait que cette initiative lui plaisait bien plus que la perspective de devoir s'y mettre lui-même. L'aspirateur était posé au milieu du salon, attendant d'être passé. Sasuke comprit que son amant avait préféré attendre qu'il se réveille pour l'allumer et une fois de plus, il s'émerveilla de toutes les petites attentions dont son blond le gâtait. Et Dieu savait que Naruto était allergique à toute forme de ménage pourtant…

Mais il savait également qu'il y avait une arrière-pensée là-dessous. Enfin, plutôt deux. La première concernait le fait que son amant souhaitait en terminer rapidement avec la corvée du ménage pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de leur seul jour de congé commun hebdomadaire et la seconde concernait l'activité à laquelle il avait promis à Sasuke de se soumettre. En effet, songea Sasuke, Naruto espérait sans doute que ses efforts le dispenseraient de tenir sa promesse mais il n'était pas question de céder. Il en avait trop bavé pour réussir à la lui extirper qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper ou se défiler. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que l'intention était louable et réellement charmante.

Et méritait récompense.

Il retrouva son compagnon dans la salle de bain qu'il finissait de nettoyer en faisant briller la robinetterie avec un chiffon propre, comme Sasuke lui avait appris. Il le regarda s'échiner sur les dernières gouttes d'eau et replacer les produits bien à leur place, comme Sasuke voulait qu'il soit. Il y avait peut-être un espoir finalement… Il fit preuve d'indulgence quand il le vit disposer l'après-rasage à côté du parfum après une hésitation, après tout personne n'est parfait. Il regarda avec dépit le blond remettre la crème (hors de prix) pour le visage qu'il lui avait offert au fond de l'étagère, signe d'une utilisation quasi-inexistante, hélas.

Sasuke aimait prendre soin de lui. Il n'était pas efféminé malgré son physique un peu frêle car il était musclé et savait jouer de ses poings avec habileté ; néanmoins, il appréciait de se sentir bien dans sa peau, au sens littéral du terme. Du coup, il passait une heure chaque matin à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Après-rasage, lotion tonifiante, crème de soin anti-rides, spray pour les cheveux, crème pour les mains, tout y passait. Il tentait de convertir Naruto mais celui-ci avait rétorqué que si lui aussi devait passer autant de temps dans la salle de bain que Sasuke pour se préparer, ses patients auraient deux fois le temps de mourir…

Il avait quand même réussi à lui faire adopter la crème pour les mains en lui en énonçant tous les avantages dans leurs jeux coquins et son nouveau cheval de bataille, c'était cette crème qu'il lui avait fait promettre de mettre le soir mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, manifestement. C'est vrai que le blond n'en avait pas besoin, pas vraiment. Les années le rendaient de plus en plus séduisant à ses yeux… C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il prenait tant soin de son physique, pour continuer de lui plaire même si Naruto lui répétait toujours qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi beau et même plus. Au final, ses artifices étaient une façon de se rassurer sur le fait que Naruto ne le quitterait jamais et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Tu es levé ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Il sortit de ses pensées pour venir embrasser les lèvres tendues involontairement vers lui avant de lui déclarer :

- Merci pour le ménage.

- Ben, il reste l'aspirateur tu sais, c'est pas fini, avoua Naruto, penaud.

- Je m'en occupe pendant que tu termines ce que tu as sur le feu avant que ça crame, ça te va ? Susurra le brun en léchant un bout de lobe d'oreille.

- Hm hm… Tout ce que tu veux.

- Oh ! Attention, tu me donnes des idées !

Le regard du blond se chargea de désir et ses mains vinrent se balader sensuellement dans son dos avant qu'il ne déclare, la voix rauque :

- Mais j'espère bien…Aïe !

Le brun lui avait collé une petite tape derrière la tête :

- Bien tenté mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, indiqua le brun, sadique.

- Mais Sasuke ! S'il te plaît ! Insista le blond, faussement désespéré.

- Non. Il n'est pas question que tu te dérobes une fois de plus, le tança sévèrement Sasuke.

- Mais j'ai besoin de rien ! Chouina le blondinet qui tentait son va-tout avec sa mine boudeuse absolument craquante et irrésistible… en temps ordinaire.

- Inutile d'essayer de m'attendrir. Nous ferons du shopping avec Sakura cet après-midi, point à la ligne.

**o0o0o**

Et ce fut donc un Naruto résigné mais renfrogné qui fut traîné par un Sasuke jubilant au grand centre commercial de Takashimaya de Shinjuku alors que Sakura les attendait déjà, piétinant furieusement en regardant sa montre, signe d'une mauvaise humeur évidente. Sasuke croisa le regard de Naruto et ils en conclurent la même chose : leur amie s'était une nouvelle fois disputée avec son époux. En les voyant, elle commença à vouloir leur faire sa scène habituelle dans ces cas là : réprimandes pendant un moment, cris et reproches sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi avant de se calmer, de sangloter un coup puis de s'excuser. La devançant dans son speech, ils lui saisirent chacun un bras et la traînèrent au café le plus proche malgré ses protestations virulentes et la firent asseoir. Sasuke commanda pendant que Naruto la cuisinait (chacun sa spécialité) :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Et comme prévu, le regard noir de la jeune femme se changea en larmes. Le fait n'était pas nouveau mais devenait vraiment inquiétant à force de se reproduire. Sakura était devenue médecin comme Naruto bien qu'elle se soit spécialisée en chirurgie optique tandis que Naruto avait préféré opter pour la pédiatrie. Elle était brillante et commençait à faire son chemin dans ce domaine encore très largement masculin. Côté cœur, elle avait tout pour être heureuse également. Elle s'était mariée à Kankurō il y a près de deux ans à présent. Le jeune homme était venu s'installer au Japon après la fin de ses études pour gérer l'une des succursales de son père tandis que sa sœur, Temari avait choisi de s'installer au siège social, en Russie.

Mais il n'avait pas attendu la fin de ses études pour poursuivre sa relation avec la jeune femme malgré le scepticisme de celle-ci sur la durée d'une relation grande distance entre Tōkyō et Londres mais Kankurō avait persisté et lui avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient rester ensemble et surmonter la distance. Un an après la fin de ses études, ils s'étaient fiancés pour finalement se marier l'année suivante. Et tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à présent sauf que le couple venait de rencontrer sa première vraie crise depuis leur mariage et que celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de celle que l'on peut régler rapidement et sans heurts. En fait, la situation était très tendue entre Sakura et Kankurō et, étant les amis les plus proches de la jeune femme, Sasuke et Naruto faisaient leur maximum pour la soutenir.

- C'est encore à propos de concevoir un enfant ? Questionna doucement Naruto.

- Oui, soupira la jeune femme avant de s'emporter. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ?

- Mais tu n'es pas totalement contre pourtant, lui as-tu expliqué ? Exposa calmement le blond.

- Bien sûr que oui !

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, découragée. Naruto lui posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et elle lui sourit faiblement alors que Sasuke les rejoignait avec leurs boissons. Elle prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de poursuivre, plus mesurée :

- Je veux avoir des enfants avec Kankurō mais pas maintenant. Je commence à peine ma carrière et on vient à peine de se marier, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber enceinte ! Mais il ne comprend pas. Pour lui, le fait que je refuse maintenant c'est comme si je remettais en cause notre mariage en ne voulant pas le concrétiser par un bébé. C'est ridicule !Elle recommençait à s'énerver, agitant ses bras furieusement pour brasser l'air comme si ces gestes pouvaient suffire à eux seuls à régler son problème.

- Sakura, je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable, l'interrompit Sasuke, mais mets toi à sa place deux secondes. Tu sais que le mari de Temari a été déclaré stérile et en dehors du recours à l'adoption, il n'y a aucune probabilité pour qu'ils aient un enfant de leurs sangs. Gaara étant gay, aucune possibilité non plus de ce côté-là. Il ne reste que lui et qui plus est, il est le successeur d'un empire financier considérable et il subit une pression énorme quant à faire un héritier…

- Et donc, je dois faire passer ses intérêts avant les miens, oublier tout mon travail, toutes ces années d'études pour devenir femme au foyer ! S'écria Sakura, ulcérée.

- Personne ne te demande d'abandonner ton travail, relativisa Naruto mais la moue de la jeune femme le dissuada de poursuivre. C'est alors qu'elle avoua :

- Si, justement. Il dit que si j'étais une bonne épouse, je m'arrêterais de travailler pour s'occuper de lui et de nos enfants. Je… je croyais qu'il me soutenait et qu'il comprenait mon besoin de faire carrière mais pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un passe-temps ! Ce… ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai épousé, je crois que… que…

- Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi et qu'on te soutiendra dans toutes tes décisions, hein ? Déclara gentiment Naruto.

La jeune femme releva la tête face à son ami qui lui souriait alors que Sasuke approuvait en hochant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire honnêtement et je sais que je dois prendre une décision mais… je l'aime et… ce n'est pas facile. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare mais je ne veux pas pour autant céder. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de solution, que je suis dans une impasse, confia t'elle tristement.

Ils burent silencieusement afin que la jeune femme puisse reprendre contenance. Sakura reprit ensuite la conversation comme si de rien n'était. C'était sa façon à elle de passer à autre chose et de chercher à ne pas ressasser sans arrêt ses problèmes pour ne pas se laisser aller à la déprime. C'était soit ça soit la colère et à choisir, quand on en était la cible, ça valait mieux. Du coup, elle retrouva tout son enthousiasme pour ce que le blond avait vainement cru enterré : le shopping.

Il fut traîné dans une dizaine de magasins. On lui fit essayer une bonne cinquantaine de pantalons, une vingtaine de pulls, tee-shirts, chemises et au moins le double de chaussures sans compter les arrêts au rayon « soins pour hommes » où Sasuke fit le plein de cosmétiques. On lui avait fait tester tout et n'importe quoi (surtout n'importe quoi si vous vouliez son avis) et il n'avait rien eu le droit de dire car avec les regards noirs de Sakura et Sasuke conjugués, il valait mieux déclarer forfait d'avance, il n'était pas de taille à leur résister. Mais quel supplice ! Un enfer mais pas seulement à cause de l'activité à proprement parler. En effet, s'ils avaient invité Sakura à se joindre à eux ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son talent inné pour assortir les couleurs ou choisir les ensembles les plus à même de mettre en valeur le corps du blond. Sakura servait de garantie.

Le couple formé par Sasuke et Naruto était très discret et en dehors de l'intimité ou de leurs réunions avec leurs amis, personnes de confiance. Leur relation restait quasiment secrète. Or, deux hommes courants les enseignes pour habiller l'un d'entre eux, seuls, auraient pu porter à soupçon et ils n'y tenaient pas. Enfin, Naruto surtout. Travaillant avec des enfants, ils n'avaient pas envie qu'on se mette à le surveiller de près pendant qu'il s'occupait d'eux ou pire, qu'on l'oblige à changer de service.

Il avait fait son deuil de son désir d'enfant lorsqu'il avait accepté sa relation avec Sasuke mais le fait de pouvoir les soigner et de les côtoyer toute la journée avec son travail était important pour lui. Ils étaient un peu ses enfants durant leur séjour et il se consacrait à eux avec le même soin qu'un père pour sa progéniture. Sasuke comprenait cela et lui-même aurait certainement vu ses collègues changer d'attitude au mieux ou lui tourner carrément le dos s'ils savaient qu'il préférait les hommes et entretenait une relation avec l'un d'entre eux.

Néanmoins, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui tenir la main dans la rue, ne pas faire semblant de n'être que deux très bons amis quand ils allaient au restaurant ou au cinéma. Cette comédie lui laissait un goût amer en vieillissant mais il savait que la société nippone était encore le plus souvent à l'image de Jiraya et rien que pour ça, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer librement devant tous. Penser à Jiraya n'était pas une bonne chose et la discrète pression de Sasuke sur sa main, son regard interrogateur l'incita à lui sourire pour le rassurer. Il fit celui qui en avait marre de cette séance de relooking intensif et grimaça de façon absolument gamine, en tirant la langue, ce à quoi Sasuke répliqua aussitôt en un sourire narquois et sadique, lui désignant une vitrine.

Le regard du blond se tourna très lentement dans la direction proposée et dès que ses iris se posèrent sur l'enseigne, son visage pâlit affreusement…

- J'veux pas y aller !

**o0o0o**

- Mais je t'assure que ça te va très bien ! Tempêta Sasuke alors que Sakura pouffait derrière eux.

- …

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était beaucoup d'entretien et puis, comme ça, tu auras plus de temps pour faire autre chose ? insista le brun, un peu inquiet quand même du silence de son compagnon depuis qu'il était ressorti de l'échoppe.

- …

- J'ai quelques suggestions à ce sujet d'ailleurs, tenta audacieusement le brun alors qu'ils remontaient dans la voiture de Sakura. Un regard morne honora cette promesse.

« Ok, c'est pas gagné » se dit le brun, dépité. La jeune femme, amusée, mais ne voulant pas que le blond, qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement obstiné quand il l'avait décidé, ne fasse partager son humeur maussade aux autres, décida de débloquer la situation… à sa façon :

- Naruto, arrête de faire l'enfant, c'était que des cheveux ! La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- C'était MES cheveux ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ! Avant, j'avais qu'à les attacher et j'étais tranquille et maintenant…Il soupira de façon mélodramatique, sa bonne humeur revenue : maintenant, toutes les infirmières vont me sauter dessus !

Il eut la joie d'entendre Sasuke grogner et de l'entendre grommeler :

- C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement…

Sakura et Naruto se mirent à rire. La jalousie de Sasuke était vraiment très très facile à provoquer mais il est vrai qu'il y avait matière à cela. Le blond, du haut de son 1m80, avec son sourire rayonnant et sa gentillesse, était vraiment très sollicitée par la gente féminine… même s'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. Sasuke savait qu'il avait dit ça sur le coup de la boutade sans réellement se soucier qu'il y ait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Mais il était vrai aussi que cette nouvelle coupe allait vraiment bien au blond. Au fur et à mesure du temps, les cheveux du blond avaient énormément poussé et leur propriétaire, ne faisant rien de particulier pour les entretenir sauf les laver régulièrement et les attacher, rendait dingue Sasuke mais maintenant, il regrettait presque d'avoir réussi à lui extirper cette promesse.

Personne n'avait le droit de reluquer son Naruto !

Bien sûr, il savait que son comportement était parfaitement irrationnel et ridicule et que jamais Naruto ne lui serait infidèle mais la crainte était là, enfouie profondément et prête à resurgir à tout instant. Et si jamais son amour rencontrait une femme ? LA femme ? Et qu'ils tombaient amoureux ? Naruto pourrait se marier, avoir des enfants et tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré et que Sasuke était incapable de lui fournir. En regardant le blond secouer ses cheveux dorés qui encadraient de façon simple mais stylée son visage, en lorgnant ses mèches plus claires, il eut envie, l'espace d'un instant, d'emporter Naruto avec lui et de l'enfermer quelque part où il n'y aurait que lui qui puisse le voir. Juste un instant. Puis il se reprit. Naruto n'était pas un objet et il l'aimait tout comme Sasuke l'aimait. Il était ridicule avec ses angoisses.

Mais quand même ! Il était trop, beaucoup trop beau comme ça !!!

**o0o0o**

- Ton thé est une vraie merveille, Hinata-chan ! S'extasia Sakura, parfaitement détendue. La jeune femme rougie de gêne.

- Merci mais le mérite ne m'en reviens pas. C'est la mère de Kiba qui me l'a apporté l'autre jour, annonça poliment la jeune femme.

- Je suis surprise de voir comment vous vous entendez bien, reprit Sakura.

- En fait, c'était un peu difficile au début mais elle est vraiment très gentille et ses conseils sont les bienvenus. J'ai de la chance qu'elle soit auprès de moi, c'est un peu comme si elle remplaçait un peu ma mère. C'est agréable.

- Oui, tu as de la chance, murmura rêveusement la rosée.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça son amie. Je suis heureuse avec Kiba et bientôt, nous fonderons notre propre famille. Mon bonheur sera complet à ce moment-là, je crois… Oh ! Excuse-moi Sakura, je ne voulais pas….

- Je sais bien que non, ne t'en fais pas la rassura doucement celle-ci, ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Il était devenu courant pour les deux jeunes femmes de se retrouver régulièrement depuis leur sortie de l'Université, même si, au départ, cela leur avait semblé un peu inattendu. Au début, Sakura avait été un peu réticente à côtoyer la jeune femme même si elle l'avait aidé à se réconcilier avec Naruto mais elle avait fini par apprécier la discrétion et surtout la volonté inaltérable dont faisait preuve la brune pour montrer à tous, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle avait changé. Ce qu'elle avait brillamment réussi par ailleurs.

Hinata avait entamé l'Université avec un an de retard, pour se donner le temps de se pardonner son comportement et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec son thérapeute mais elle avait aussi mis à profit ce temps pour se rapprocher de sa famille, de son cousin et de son père notamment. C'est aussi cela qui la décida à s'investir dans les affaires familiales. Elle n'avait pas l'ambition de reprendre la tête de l'entreprise au départ, ce rôle ayant été réattribué à Neji . Celui-ci était parti aux États-Unis pour intégrer une prestigieuse Université afin de se former au management et aux méthodes financières internationales. Hinata, elle, n'avait pas voulu quitter sa famille. Elle s'était inscrite à l'Université Nationale d'Hitotsubashi pour y suivre un cursus de commerce. Après avoir hésité, elle avait décidé de ne pas prolonger ses études en le complétant avec un Master mais d'achever sa formation directement au sein des Entreprises Hyūga.

Elle avait fait son chemin, pas à pas, écoutant les conseils avisés de son père mais aussi de son cousin, lorsqu'il revenait durant les périodes de vacances universitaires. Elle s'était rapidement familiarisée avec l'entreprise, ses méthodes, ses produits. Elle avait voulu tout connaître, tout expérimenter, rencontrer les employés et découvrir leur travail. Elle avait su aussi développer ses propres idées, en écoutant directement les employés, leurs suggestions pour l'amélioration de leur rentabilité, leurs idées pour le développement de la société. Il lui avait fallu de sérieux arguments pour imposer à son père cette nouvelle manière d'entrevoir la gestion du personnel et du management mais il lui avait laissé faire ses preuves, lui confiant une petite unité pour commencer avant de devoir se rendre compte par lui-même des résultats plus que positifs de cette nouvelle direction entrepreneuriale.

C'est ainsi que, naturellement, la place de Neji en tant qu'héritier fut rediscutée, la jeune femme paraissant désormais parfaitement apte succéder à son père. Hinata avait alors eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'en vouloir auprès de Neji dont elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance et d'usurper la place. Celui-ci l'avait étonnamment bien pris. Il l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'il souhaitait faire son chemin de lui-même, créer et gérer sa propre entreprise et ne rien devoir à personne sauf à lui-même. Il lui avait aussi assuré qu'il serait toujours à sa disposition pour la soutenir dans ses décisions. Il lui en avait fait la promesse. Qu'il avait tenue. Neji avait fondé une petite société avec les capitaux fournis par Sasuke lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de développer le petit commerce de services informatiques qu'il avait monté auprès de ses camarades estudiantins d'une part, mais aussi auprès de nombreux autres organismes dont sa propre Université. Lorsque les statuts, rédigés par leur nouvel avocat fraîchement diplômé avec deux ans d'avance (rester trop longtemps sur les bancs de la fac, c'était galère), Shikamaru, ils avaient déjà une clientèle toute faite. Et en plein essor. Et quand Sasuke avait décidé de se retirer de la gestion de l'affaire, il en avait pris la tête.

Côté amour, la jeune femme avait été longue avant de vraiment se décider à faire réellement attention aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas courtisée, au contraire. En fait, elle n'avait tout simplement pas répondu aux avances et avait gentiment éconduit les prétendants. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Et puis, il y avait eu Kiba. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour le laisser s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire lâcher prise comme aux autres. Il la courtisa avec acharnement mais il dut attendre trois ans avant qu'elle ne réponde favorablement à sa demande pour avoir un rendez-vous. Celui-ci se vantait du fait que sa ténacité de maître-chien lui avait permis de surmonter tous les obstacles.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

La jeune femme avait accepté se sortir avec Kiba grâce à Naruto. Celui-ci avait plaidé la cause de son ami auprès d'elle et la jeune femme avait pu discuter alors de ses craintes : celle de retomber dans une spirale obsessionnelle et étouffante notamment mais le blond lui avait fait remarquer toutes les différences qu'il y avait entre celle qu'elle avait été et celle qu'elle était. Et puis, il avait souligné aussi, un peu douloureusement avait-elle noté, qu'elle avait la possibilité de pouvoir se construire la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulue et que , si ce n'était pas avec Kiba, il était temps pour elle de sortir de sa coquille et d'accepter de prendre des risques.

Son rapprochement avec Naruto allait de pair avec celui initié auprès de Sakura Les trois jeunes gens avaient beaucoup de points communs notamment par le fait que, lorsqu'elle avait repris officiellement les affaires familiales, elle en avait profité pour mettre en place un programme pour les enfants atteints de maladies incurables ou orphelines pour lesquelles l'entreprise subventionnait une partie des recherches et de l'amélioration des conditions d'accueil des jeunes patients et de leurs familles. Sasuke avait évidemment été très réticent à cette relation mais il avait dû, à contrecœur, reconnaître que la jeune femme ne tentait aucune « approche » sur son blond même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement leurs petites « entrevues » à huis clos.

Naruto et Hinata discutaient de tout mais surtout ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et souvent, Sakura se joignaient à eux. C'est avec eux qu'Hinata aborda ses sorties avec Kiba, leur confiant ses sentiments, ses peurs et les maladresses du jeune homme qui cherchait à bien faire mais n'y parvenait que rarement et souvent de façon plutôt ridicule. Sakura parlait de sa relation, naissante à cette époque, avec Kankurô et comment ils envisageaient de se retrouver au Japon dès qu'il aurait achevé ses études. Et Naruto… Naruto confiait aux jeunes femmes ses doutes et ses angoisses. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Tsunade, ne voulant pas perturber celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère par ses interrogations futiles. Notamment au sujet de son couple avec Sasuke. Interrogations qui n'avaient pas diminuées avec le temps.

Ce que ce dernier ignorait.

Le blond regardait souvent avec nostalgie les couples de parents qui venaient visiter leurs enfants à l'hôpital. Même s'il ne changerait son histoire avec Sasuke contre rien au monde, il aurait vraiment aimé avoir une famille. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir la main dans la rue alors élever des enfants… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si on les aurait laissé faire. Sakura l'avait tendrement étreint lorsqu'il en avait parlé tandis qu'Hinata lui avait gentiment serré la main et lui avait annoncé qu'il serait le parrain de son premier né. Il avait failli en pleurer de joie et l'avait remercié avec émotion sous le regard attendri de Sakura..

Ça avait scellé un lien particulier entre eux trois qui n'avait fait que se renforcer avec le temps. C'est pour cela aussi que Sakura se sentait gênée par rapport à Hinata. Alors qu'elle-même ne se sentait pas prête à devenir mère, Hinata, elle, rencontrait de grandes difficultés à tomber enceinte. Cela faisait près de deux ans maintenant, depuis son mariage en fait, qu'elle et Kiba tentaient de concevoir un enfant. Apparemment, le problème venait du côté de Kiba et le jeune couple suivait un traitement coûteux pour augmenter leurs chances. Face à cela, Sakura se sentait démunie mais elle ne pouvait que compatir hélas, la gynécologie et les problèmes de fertilité étaient loin d'être sa spécialité.

Une main affable se posa sur la sienne et elle releva la tête de ses sombres pensées. Elle savait qu'Hinata ne lui en voulait pas et elle comprenait bien les tourments de son amie. Elle se contraignit à reprendre contenance. Elle se morigéna mentalement pour perdre si facilement le contrôle de ses émotions. Ses problèmes conjugaux avec Kankurô ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi, ce n'était vraiment pas bon et elle avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas se reconnaître dans cette fille émotive et presque…pleurnicharde.

Beurk.

- Comment se déroulent tes recherches, au fait ? Demanda doucement Hinata, sortant Sakura de ses rêveries amères.

- Ça avance bien. Shino est une perle. Ses insectes nous ont donné beaucoup de pistes, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme dont la voix virait dans les aigües alors que son excitation grandissait.

- J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer comment vous en êtes venus à travailler ensemble en étant issu de domaines si différents, questionna la jeune femme, toujours un peu désappointée quant aux sujets du travail de Sakura mais bon, tant que cela lui permettait de retrouver le sourire…

- Oh mais tu sais, les insectes ont une perception visuelle extrêmement diversifiée de nous. Ça donne une infinité d'indices pour développer de nouvelles thérapies sans parler de toutes les applications en terme d'appareillages pour pallier le déficit visuel chez les aveugles. Tu sais…

Une fois que la jeune femme était lancée, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Après avoir trouvé un poste à l'Hôpital Dogenzaka Kato Danka de Tōkyō[1], Sakura avait choisi de s'orienter dans les recherches en pathologies et affections ophtalmologiques en utilisant les méthodologies optométriques[2] notamment. Un jour où elle s'était encore lancée dans un monologue passionné duquel tout le monde avait décroché depuis un moment, le jeune homme avait répliqué à l'une de ses interventions sur l'adjonction de protéines oculaires permettant la réactivation de gènes spécifiques pour réparer les défaillances de la rétine lors des expérimentations menées sur la mouche du vinaigre qui démontraient d'incroyables capacités génétiques[3]. En avait découlé un long échange (largement dominé sur la quantité par la jeune femme) entre les deux passionnés et un accord pour revoir la question plus avant. Ainsi avait débuté leur collaboration.

La jeune femme avait découvert un homme autant polarisé qu'elle par son métier. Bien qu'il soit discret et qu'il parle peu, leurs échanges étaient toujours extrêmement vivifiants et remotivaient la jeune femme quand elle avait l'impression de stagner. En fait, elle avait fini par comprendre que Shino était tout simplement timide et plutôt mal à l'aise en société. Elle le soupçonnait de rarement sortir de chez lui quand il ne travaillait pas et du coup, elle ne l'avait plus laissé s'éloigner de leur groupe comme cela avait été un peu le cas pendant leurs études. Et tout le monde en était ravi notamment Lee dont il avait été le compagnon de chambrée chez Maître Gai car celui-ci avait préféré loué les chambres vides de sa maison faute de pouvoir y faire vivre une famille. L'enthousiasme débordant de Lee n'avait pas tiré plus de quelques mots à Shino malgré le « dynamisme éclatant de sa jeunesse » qui lui avait fait retrouvé son ami de toujours mais cela ne l'avait pas rebuté.

Peu à peu, les autres membres de leur petit groupe arrivèrent. Les salutations furent chaleureuses malgré une certaine froideur dans celles échangées entre Hinata et Sasuke qui fut heureusement coupée par un Naruto se lançant dans la narration mélodramatique de sa session « Shopping, torture and co » qui avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Il se fit taquiner par Sakura que c'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il faisait son show et qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter son cinéma à moins qu'il ne tienne absolument à avoir une « réelle » raison de se plaindre – inner Sakura étant momentanément de retour. Déglutissant péniblement, le jeune homme bouda un peu, quémandant le réconfort de son compagnon qui soupira, vaincu par l'immaturité de son amant, faisant pouffer de rire leurs amis.

**o0o0o**

Elle avait froid mais ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça mais elle ne savait plus ou plutôt, ne voulait plus se rappeler pourquoi elle le faisait. Ça lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Peut-être plus de mal même mais elle le méritait. Évidemment. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant de toute façon. La nuit était bien avancée et si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle serait en retard. Et si elle était en retard… Elle frissonna. Il n'aimait pas attendre, il le lui avait bien fait savoir. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger. Pas encore. Pas avant de les avoir vu. Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ce fut d'abord une tête pâle aux cheveux noirs défiant la gravité suivie presque immédiatement d'une figure blonde et gesticulante. Ensuite d'autres personnes sortirent de la maison dont les hôtes qui saluèrent leurs invités et leurs firent milles recommandations de prudence avant de les laisser partir enfin. Mais elle ne vit qu'elle. Celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie autrefois. Celle qu'elle avait narguée puis laissé tomber. Sur Ses conseils. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle ait les yeux rouges alors elle se mordit férocement la lèvre pour ne pas laisser s'échapper sa tristesse en les laissant couler. Elle aurait tant voulu… La rejoindre ? Lui raconter ? S'excuser ?

Impossible.

Elle était si seule. Elle avait vraiment froid maintenant. Pour se réchauffer, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la station de la ligne Yamanōte pour rejoindre son… travail à Dogenzaka, dans le quartier de Shibuya. Elle tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il ne fallait pas. Juste faire ce qu'on lui dirait, ne pas penser, sortir de son corps et oublier les mains sales qui se poseraient sur elle, les mots salaces ou orduriers qui sortiraient de leurs bouches, la douleur de n'être qu'un objet qu'on prend puis qu'on jette. Peut-être que demain il l'autoriserait enfin à se reposer un peu. Peut-être.

Si elle rapportait suffisamment.

Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir quand tout cela avait commencé, comment elle en était venue à accepter… ça. Comment son avenir qu'il lui avait paru si prometteur avant était-il devenu sans espoir ? Sasori lui avait dit l'aimer. Elle l'avait crû. Il l'avait entouré d'attentions comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant lui. Elle lui avait raconté ses projets et il l'avait écouté et encouragé. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il s'occupait bien d'elle. Elle était bien mieux avec lui. Bien mieux qu'avec ses amis. C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé alors. Comme elle avait tort. Et puis, ses parents avaient commencé à trouver qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son petit-ami et que son travail en pâtissait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à se faire connaître en tant que styliste et qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait du talent.

Elle s'était disputé avec ses parents et avait claqué la porte.

Elle avait débarqué chez lui en pleurant et il l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Il l'avait rassuré. Et puis ses amis s'y étaient mis aussi. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas et ne le cachaient pas. Elle leur en avait voulu et quand il y avait eu cette révélation sur les sentiments entre Naruto et Sasuke, il s'était rangé à son avis. C'était dégoûtant avait-elle jugé. Répugnant. Il lui avait dit qu'il était de son côté et qu'elle aurait intérêt à ne plus trop les fréquenter si cela la bouleversait. Dans son intérêt. Elle avait considéré qu'il avait raison. Il ne l'avait forcé à rien, c'était elle qui avait pris la décision.

Et puis, il avait commencé à avoir des soucis financiers. Il n'en avait pas parlé mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas la gâter comme avant. Elle lui avait posé la question et, honteux, il avait avoué que devoir l'assumer en plus de ses charges avait rendu sa situation précaire. Elle s'en était voulue. Et puis, il y avait eu ce dîner. Un ami à lui était là. Il lui avait fait des avances. Elle l'avait repoussé bien sûr et il l'avait défendu, même quand l'homme avait proposé une somme astronomique juste pour qu'elle le touche. Elle avait eu la preuve qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

L'ami était revenu le lendemain, quand il n'était pas là. Il lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait qu'à le toucher. Juste avec les mains, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Et puis, elle pourrait participer un peu aux frais comme ça. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Après tout, c'était lui qui payait tout. Alors elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas aimé mais l'argent lui avait montré qu'elle avait eu raison. Quand elle le lui avait donné, timidement, il avait paru surpris et il s'était excusé auprès d'elle, qu'elle ait été obligée de faire ça pour lui, pour eux. Elle ne l'en avait aimé que davantage. Ils avaient bien vécu pendant quelques temps mais soudain, il avait perdu son travail et la situation avait empiré.

L'argent avait vite manqué et le bailleur les attendait de pied ferme pour le règlement des loyers en retard. Il menaçait de les expulser. Il l'avait emmené pour la première fois à Dogenzaka, pour chercher du travail disait-il. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans la rue parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule à l'appartement, au cas où le propriétaire reviendrait réclamer son dû. Un homme l'avait abordé et lui avait proposé une forte somme contre une fellation. Elle avait faim et il ne revenait toujours pas. Elle avait pris l'argent et fait ce qu'on lui disait.

Il était revenu, après. Il n'avait pas trouvé de travail.

Il avait été si heureux quand elle lui avait montré les billets qu'il n'avait pas posé de questions. Petit à petit, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir elle-même à Dogenzaka, juste le temps pour qu'il retrouve un travail. Rien qu'un peu de temps. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Elle se sentait si malheureuse pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il avait fallu déménager mais le logement qu'ils avaient pu se payer était miteux. Il s'absentait de longues heures pour trouver de quoi les nourrir et s'occuper au mieux d'elle mais la situation se dégradait et un jour, elle prit la décision d'aller plus loin. Il leur fallait plus d'argent.

Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures sous la douche.

Il l'avait consolé avec gentillesse. Il lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois de l'excuser. Il avait même pleuré pour elle. Cela l'avait vraiment touché. Alors, pour lui, elle avait recommencé. Une fois, puis deux. C'était devenu une habitude. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand son attitude avait changé. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir, allez savoir. Il prenait l'argent et ses bras se faisaient plus froid. Ils avaient retrouvé leur ancien logement mais il ne lui semblait plus tellement accueillant. Un jour, elle s'était réveillée. Elle ne voulait plus faire ça. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne cherchait plus du travail, pourquoi il ne lui disait plus jamais qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle voulait arrêter de faire ça…

Il avait ri.

Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travaillé puisqu'il l'avait, elle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il appréciait sa compagnie mais qu'il fallait arrêter de rêver et que personne ne pourrait jamais être amoureux d'une… pute. Le mot lui avait fait si mal. Il avait continué en lui faisant remarquer que personne ne voudrait plus d'elle. Si ses parents apprenaient ce qu'elle faisait... Elle en aurait été malade. Et elle avait tourné le dos à ses amis depuis si longtemps… Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle était piégée. Bientôt, elle avait rejoint un petit hôtel minable dans cette rue qu'elle avait appris à haïr et elle avait enfin su la vérité. L'ami qui s'était présenté et lui avait des avances la première fois était un « associé » de Sasori, un certain Deidara et ils faisaient parti d'une vaste organisation, l'Akatsuki. Elle était désespérée. Il n'y avait plus que lui comme repère et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer.

Pendant un long moment. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Et puis, avec le temps, les sentiments, ses sentiments n'avaient plus eu d'importance. Elle avait commencé à vraiment croire ce qu'il lui disait, qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à ça de toute manière, qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue pour elle et qu'il n'y avait que lui pour s'occuper d'elle et la protéger. C'est vrai qu'il la protégeait. Il évitait que les clients ne « l'abîment » de trop pour l'empêcher de travailler, pour qu'elle soit encore présentable. Parce qu'elle plaisait beaucoup, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux pâles, avec sa taille fine malgré son amaigrissement inquiétant. Elle était très demandée.

Elle écartait les cuisses machinalement maintenant. Elle ne sentait presque plus rien, même pas la douleur quand il (ou ils, ça dépendait) la prenait trop violemment. Elle prenait les poses qu'on lui disait de prendre, disait ce qu'on voulait qu'elle dise. Comme une gentille petite marionnette. Son corps la faisait souvent souffrir mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus et elle avait dû avorter quatre fois déjà. Elle faisait régulièrement des tests de dépistage à la demande de Sasori pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas attrapé une quelconque maladie qui aurait pu rebuter le client. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien. En effet, en payant plus cher, Sasori autorisait les rapports sans préservatifs. Elle n'avait même plus peur. Elle se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant.

Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir mais elle n'arrivait pas à aller au-delà et à s'ôter la vie. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle était trop faible pour cela. Deidara disait que c'était ça, l'art de Sasori. Pour lui, l'art consistait à trouver des jeunes femmes de qualité mais qu'il faisait « durer » le plus longtemps possible, les faisant tomber dans cette spirale auto-destructrice selon un schéma bien rôdé. Tout le contraire de Deidara qui choisissait une victime et la « lançait » à peine au bout de quelques semaines. Souvent des droguées, des fugueuses. Elles ne tenaient jamais bien longtemps. Deidara et Sasori se disputaient souvent entre eux à ce sujet. Pour le plus jeune, Deidara, il était nécessaire de renouveler rapidement l'offre en réserve, pour ne pas lasser la clientèle tandis que Sasori argumentait qu'il valait mieux une marchandise de qualité qui permettrait d'avoir des rendements réguliers sur une longue période. Un objet. Un jouet. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue.

Ino n'attendait plus qu'une chose maintenant. Mourir.

* * *

Voilà.

Oui, je vous avais dit que c'était hard à la fin. C'était pas des blagues mais rassurez-vous, si j'ai fais ça, c'est avant tout pour montrer où en est arrivé Ino et comment ça va être dur pour elle de remonter la pente… Ben oui, sadique mais pas trop quand même.

Et Naru et Sasu là-dedans ? Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? C'est normal. Tout à fait normal… Pour l'instant. Au fait, toujours pas d'idée sur le métier de notre Sasuke ? Il y avait une personne qui avait trouvé mais je ne dirais pas qui et comme la réponse était noyée dans d'autres réponses… Gnac !

Bon, ben, on se retrouve dans un mois normalement, le **samedi 17 avril**. Encore merci pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre pour le moins… ambivalent.

* * *

[1] Et oui, cet hôpital existe réellement et est spécialisé dans les soins ophtalmologiques.

[2] L'optométrie désigne l'ensemble des techniques et des procédés permettant de déterminer les différentes formes d'amétropie. L'optométrie est une science non-médicale. Elle étudie et approfondit la connaissance du processus visuel, établit les techniques et les moyens nécessaires pour prévenir et corriger les problèmes de vision.

[3] http:// .fr/ archives/ 2000/ LesEchos/ 18082-155-ECH. htm


	3. Funestes désillusions

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard mais finalement, ça valait quand même le coup, on est passé d'un chapitre qui faisait 3000 mots samedi dernier à un bon chapitre de plus de 9000 mots ! C'est y pas beau ça ?

Voyez que je fais des efforts !?

Alors, **warnings** quand même sur ce chapitre :

- Primo, c'est très axé sur les persos secondaires (juste une petite apparition de nos bishôs à la fin) et je trouve très jouissif à l'avance de vous laisser deviner ce qui va servir ou non à l'intrigue principale (sous-entendu, ce que vous découvrirez au dernier chapitre si tout va bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop intelligent pour l'auteur pour lui faire foirer son suspense).

- Secondo, il va y avoir des morts, enfin, au moins un sûr et peut-être plus suivant mon humeur (sadisme quand tu nous tiens); j'ai déjà fait mon choix parmi les persos mais vous avez le droit d'essayer de me convaincre (je peux toujours changer d'avis) … ou pas.

- Tercio, c'est un chapitre essentiellement introspectif sur les pensées des persos et ma crainte est que vous ne le trouviez pas très intéressant mais je vous assure qu'il a sa place et que vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment… à la fin.

Enfin, avec des chapitres d'une longueur pareille, on est loin de la moyenne de GPA (5000 mots environ à chaque chapitre) et du coup, je crains qu'on n'atteigne pas les 10 chapitres à ce rythme là donc… Vu ce qu'il nous reste à voir, je dirais… hum… peut-être 3 ou 4 chapitres maximum. Pas trop déçus ?

**Merci à tous pour vos rewiews**, je réponds par le système du site et pour les anonymes sur mon profil pour rappel.

**Disclaimer** : Mon Dieu sur terre à un nom : **Kishimoto **et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à ce sujet (sauf que j'ai adoré les derniers chapitres peut-être ?).

Merci à **Kitsune** pour ses propositions de corrections sur le précédent chapitre... vous l'aurez compris, celui-ci n'est pas non plus bêta-readé, I'am sorry for!

**Enjoy for reading !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**Funestes désillusions**

* * *

Il s'installa au comptoir central avec la nonchalance qui lui était coutumière. Pas qu'il soit spécialement fatigué ou quoique ce soit mais cela faisait parti de ce qui ressemblait chez lui à une philosophie de la vie. L'expression « Pourquoi se presser quand les autres le font pour vous ? » semblait guider chaque pas de sa démarche énergiquement lymphatique. Cette attitude hautement apathique, parfaitement maîtrisée et assumée n'enlevait pourtant rien au charme du jeune homme. Son indolence ne le privait d'une silhouette élancée bien qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'entretenir – trop fatiguant – et son visage fin et gracieux quoique viril faisait tourner plus d'une tête.

A côté de lui, deux jeunes femmes gloussaient d'ailleurs fort peu discrètement afin d'attirer l'attention du séduisant jeune éphèbe qui leur décocha un sourire minimaliste tout en penchant légèrement sa tête dans leur direction pour les saluer. Il n'avait pas besoin de les charmer – trop chiant – il lui suffisait de montrer un minimum d'intérêt et c'était elles qui viendraient à lui. Simple, rapide, efficace. L'idéal. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'une voix s'éleva face à lui :

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Shika. J'espère que tu le sais.

Il soupira. Non, finalement, c'était tout sauf simple.

Il regarda son ami, son meilleur ami mais il n'y trouva aucune trace de critique ou de désapprobation. Juste de l'incompréhension et une certaine tristesse. Chōji ne lui demanderait rien, comme toujours, il se contentait de constater en lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'il était disposé à l'écouter, en cas de besoin. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il commanda une tasse de thé et son ami le lui servit dans les règles de l'art. Ce qu'il aimait avec Chōji c'est que celui-ci ne se sentait pas dans l'obligation de lui faire la conversation. Rester seuls, dans le silence, ça leur convenait parfaitement bien. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient pour ça.

Et Kami-sama soit loué… Il ne le jugeait pas.

Il aimait Gaara pourtant. Il l'aimait vraiment son rouquin au caractère de chien, mélange entre le calme Shiba[1] et le Pitbull. Il aimait leur routine confortable, la manière dont son amant s'occupait de lui, d'eux. Les petites attentions de Gaara, qui, sans tomber dans le romantisme dégoulinant des grandes déclarations enflammées teintées de pétales de rose incluses – pas le genre de toute façon – lui donnait l'impression d'être important, précieux.

Mais s'il avait crû au départ que le roux se lasserait vite de lui et de leur relation pour se concentrer sur autre chose - quelqu'un d'autre pour être plus précis - lui permettant ainsi de reprendre le cours de sa vie après une passade pour le moins agréable, il n'en avait rien été. Et ça, ça avait considérablement perturbé l'équation linéaire que Shikamaru avait posé. Il savait de toute évidence que Gaara l'aimait mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure _vraiment_. Il avait tenté la chose comme on tente une expérience de chimie, en tablant sur ses effets éphémères et passagers. Il ne s'attendait pas, à vingt cinq ans, à continuer cette relation.

Où était le problème en réalité ? Ils s'aimaient, étaient heureux ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? La réponse était unique et multiple à la fois. Il tenait à Gaara, c'était une évidence. Tout comme de dire qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment exprimer en ces termes – pas besoin. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait _vraiment _ravi de faire sa vie avec lui. Mais justement, c'est là que ça pêchait. Gaara était un mec. Bien sûr, il avait déjà noté la chose auparavant. Notamment sur la présence d'une ornementation particulière à une place notablement impossible à dissimuler…

Mais à vingt ans, ce qui était supposé être une expérience résultant d'une certaine forme de curiosité méditative ne l'était plus à vingt cinq où il commençait à faire un point sur sa vie et plus précisément sur ces attentes en la matière. C'était prosaïque – certainement – égoïste ? – Oui, sûrement. Mais vrai. Gaara n'avait rien d'une gentille petite femme qui l'accueillerait le soir avec un ou deux marmots et l'embrasserait tendrement en lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée.

Bien que… Gaara lui demandait toujours _comment s'était passée sa journée_ mais la possibilité de se voir flanqué de deux mouflets étaient plus qu'improbable de même que la possibilité de larguer lesdits mouflets à une garde quelconque pour sortir au restaurant montrer à tous la réussite de leur couple dans toute sa _normalité_. Il avait honte aussi de ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, qu'on le voit avec Gaara. Ou du moins pas comme _ça. _

Il s'en voulait mais n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus. Et comme toujours, il avait choisi la facilité. Et la facilité, c'était ces femmes qui lui tournaient autour et auxquels il ne disait jamais non. C'étaient ces petits matins où il rentrait en sentant le parfum fruité et capiteux de celles qu'il avait possédé. C'étaient les yeux de son amant perdus dans l'obscurité qui n'avait plus la force de l'engueuler ou de le sermonner. Parce que Gaara savait. La première fois, il l'avait frappé. Il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Les fois suivantes, il avait hurlé, lui avait demandé de s'expliquer. Il n'avait rien dit et était allé se coucher.

Parce qu'il était lâche.

Il était sans aucun doute intelligent. Très intelligent même mais là, ça dépassait sa compétence. Il voulait Gaara tout en lui reprochant de ne pas être ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Son cerveau avait beau tourné à plein régime, refaire ses calculs mais le résultat était toujours le même. Gaara était un mec. Un mec et lui aussi. Pas de gosses, pas de vie publique. Rien d'une vie _normale. _Galère.

Il attendait que Gaara le plaque parce que lui n'arrivait pas à le faire. Mais maintenant, le roux ne disait plus rien, ne criait plus. Il attendait. Il le regardait rentrer au petit matin et sans un mot, il allait se coucher. Il l'attendait toujours mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre totalement Gaara. En journée, son amant prenait toujours soin de lui même s'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Gaara continuait à le faire d'ailleurs – encore un mystère. Il était toujours là lorsqu'une affaire requérait un avis externe, l'aidant sans rechigner, toujours présent. Pourtant, les choses avaient imperceptiblement changé. Les yeux turquoise semblaient résignés. Ils faisaient l'amour, un peu, pour lui faire plaisir surtout. Pour se sentir moins coupable, aussi. Il l'aime toujours autant, il le sent. Mais lui ? Le poison dans sa tête lui disait qu'il l'oublierait rapidement s'ils se quittaient. Il lui soufflait à quel point ce serait facile – simple – de refaire sa vie. De reprendre le cours _normal _des choses.

Ce n'était pas logique que ça puisse fonctionner vraiment… Non ?

**o0o0o**

Il avait bien réussi dans la vie. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de grandes études universitaires, lui. Après le lycée et une fois son diplôme en poche, il avait repris le restaurant de ses parents. Il aurait pu rester fixé sur leur succès, la clientèle d'habitués, continuer ainsi et tout se serait bien passé. Mais Chōji avait aussi des projets, des envies. Il en avait discuté longuement avec ses parents et ils lui avaient fait confiance. Ce n'était pas une petite décision à prendre pourtant. Mais ils lui avaient laissé une chance et ses amis aussi l'avaient soutenu même si au fond, c'était surtout pour lui qu'il le faisait. II avait alors vendu le restaurant familial pour en racheter un autre dans le quartier très prisé de Ginza.

Oh, bien sûr, les débuts avaient été difficiles. Se faire une place et un nom avait pris du temps et beaucoup d'énergie mais le jeune homme avait travaillé sans relâche et il savait que son succès actuel n'était pas usurpé. Sa cuisine avait toujours été un refuge. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas beau ou du moins pas très attirant à cause de son embonpoint tenace qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à éradiquer. Il savait que les femmes ne se retournaient pas sur son passage mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était fier, c'était son métier. Sa passion.

Le décor de l'endroit était sobre. Il avait préféré faire simple. De toute façon, la décoration ne l'intéressait pas et puis, l'attention ne devait pas être détournée de son _Art_. Il se mettait en scène chaque jour : tranchant, coupant, éminçant, émulsionnant ses ingrédients devant les yeux ébahis de ses clients. C'était le seul moment où il se sentait à l'aise et sûr de lui. La cuisine, c'était son domaine. Il le maîtrisait. Il aimait la couleur que pouvait prendre un filet d'anguille dans sa marinade ou la délicate dorure d'une belle grillade cuite à point.

Et lorsque tout était prêt, enfin, c'était un véritable plaisir pour lui d'assembler chaque élément sur l'assiette, de disposer toutes ces chatoyantes couleurs dans un ensemble harmonieusement mis en scène. Il savait aussi que grâce à sa situation, il pourrait trouver un jour une épouse lors d'un mariage arrangé. Il n'attendait rien d'autre dans ce domaine et certainement pas le grand amour. C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami Shikamaru qui avait tout pour être heureux mais qui s'acharnait à tout détruire, avec une patience et une méticulosité presque effrayante. En même temps, c'était son meilleur ami, il sentait bien sa souffrance et se sentait impuissant à l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était être là et attendre qu'il se confie s'il en avait l'envie.

Il prépara le thé et le déposa devant son ami avant d'aller servir les demoiselles qui continuaient de lancer des œillades appuyées à celui-ci sans daigner lui accorder une once d'attention. Ça ne le blessait plus à force. Il avait l'habitude. De toute façon, depuis… Il soupira brièvement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il surprit le regard ennuyé de Shikamaru l'espace d'un instant et il vit bien que celui-ci avait remarqué son attitude. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais Shikamaru savait qu'il souffrait encore de sa rupture avec Hitomi.

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme il y a trois ans de cela. Elle était serveuse dans un restaurant où Chōji avait dégotté un stage pour se préparer au lancement de sa propre affaire. Il n'avait que peu de compétence en terme de gestion et un ami de ses parents lui avait proposé de le prendre en tant qu'apprenti pour lui enseigner ce qu'il devait savoir. Il en était instantanément tombé amoureux.

Il n'avait pas fait la moindre tentative d'approche bien sûr. Hitomi était si jolie. Ses longs cheveux bruns entouraient un visage en forme de cœur et de grand yeux sombres à moitié voilés par une petite frange mutine. Il se sentait si gauche en comparaison d'elle. Et puis, un jour, elle l'avait approché et avait commencé à lui parlé. Il avait crû être aux anges. Ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Il était si heureux à cette époque là et même s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être attiré par lui, il ne s'était pas posé de questions sur sa bonne fortune.

Il la couvrait de cadeaux auxquels elle répondait pas un sourire timide. Il l'emmenait au restaurant, lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait pour peu qu'elle en manifesta le moindre désir. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle disait qu'elle le trouvait charmant, drôle et fort. Qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle mentait. Bien sûr, on avait essayé de le mettre en garde mais il n'avait rien voulu voir. Ceux qui avaient insisté avaient vite été rembarrés. Même Shikamaru n'avait pas réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était la première avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Il avait vingt deux ans. Elle ne s'était pas moquée et avait trouvé « adorable » de pouvoir être la première. Elle n'avait pas trouvé son physique repoussant et il avait crû passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Après, il avait décidé de demander sa main. Il lui avait acheté une bague. Magnifique, très chère. Une bague qui soit à la hauteur de ses sentiments. Il était sorti plus tôt de son travail. Il venait juste d'ouvrir son restaurant et ne comptait pas ses heures mais elle avait toujours été très tolérante car elle lui disait que si c'était important pour lui alors ça l'était pour elle. Comme toujours, il l'avait crû.

Il était entré dans le petit appartement où elle vivait. Elle lui avait donné la clef pour qu'il puisse venir la retrouver quand il serait libre. Elle n'était pas seule. Il ne l'avait surpris pas dans sa chambre. Non. Elle était dans le salon, avec un homme et le contenu de leur conversation continuait encore de le hanter :

- _Alors, tu penses qu'il va bientôt te demander de l'épouser ? Avait dit une voix nasillarde._

- _Oui, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Tout est prêt ? Répondit une voix si froide qu'il crût un instant qu'il se trompait sur l'identité de sa propriétaire._

- _Oui, Hitomi-chan. Et une fois que tu seras mariée, on se débarrassera de ce gros balourd et tu pourras légalement tout revendre et on se tirera loin d'ici, susurra l'homme._

- _J'ai hâte, si tu savais ! Minauda la jeune femme. Devoir me le coltiner tous les jours, je crois que je vais plus tenir._

- _Tu seras bientôt vengée ma princesse et on lui fera payer d'avoir oser poser ces grosses pattes sur toi, marmonna l'homme._

- _Encore si c'était un bon coup ou s'il était beau, ça passerait mais sérieux, là…Il y a intérêt à ce que tu me récompenses bien cette fois._

- _C'est vrai que tu n'es pas gâté mais bon, avoue que c'est quand même plus facile d'embobiner un gros idiot comme ça qu'un apollon._

- _Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est aveugle comme une taupe au fond de son trou. Comme si une femme normalement constituée pouvait vraiment tomber amoureuse de ce gros tas._

Les mots avaient fait mal. Il n'avait rien entendu de plus. Il était parti sans un bruit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait rompu avec Hitomi. Il lui avait dit l'avoir démasqué. Elle n'avait rien nié, n'avait montré aucun remord ni présentée aucune excuse. Elle était juste… partie. Il s'était plongé dans le travail comme jamais auparavant. Le succès avait été au rendez-vous rapidement, probablement grâce à son investissement personnel mais cela lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il ne voulait plus faire confiance, plus jamais.

Un mariage arrangé suffirait.

**o0o0o**

- Itachi ? Itachi-san ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Non, ça n'allait pas. Et apparemment, ça n'irait pas mieux non plus.

Il sortit lentement du cabinet médical où la jeune femme l'avait reçu sans tenir compte de son inquiétude ou de ses excuses pour ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé. Il avait pris congé sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il se sentait dans un état second, étranger à lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait demandé un rendez-vous à la jeune femme, hormis le fait de demander une discrétion absolue à propos de sa visite, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué en ce moment et que sa vue avait soudainement baissé.

Mais ça pouvait arriver, non ?

Il avait pris ça avec flegme et un relatif optimisme. La jeune femme lui donnerait des médicaments ou un traitement quelconque et puis, tout irait bien. Tout serait rapidement fini. Fin de l'histoire. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à un banc où deux jeunes se bécotaient frénétiquement, sous l'œil plus que réprobateurs ou outragés des passants mais c'est à peine s'il les remarqua. Il fallait juste qu'il… s'arrête.

Juste un moment.

Il sentit les larmes monter mais il était hors de question de les laisser sortir. C'était tellement… injuste. Il avait enfin une vie qui le satisfaisait, rien ne pouvait aller mieux pour lui et comme tout allait si bien, il se disait que rien ne pouvait arriver mais il se trompait. Il avait travaillé si dur pour avoir la vie dont il avait rêvé, pour réaliser tous ses projets et maintenant... Il hésitait entre hurler de rage ou de désespoir.

Laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains, il se remémora le parcours de ces dernières années, tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour y parvenir, tout les risques qu'il avait pris et tout les doutes qu'il avait dû surmonter pour accomplir son but. Ça avait commencé quand il avait finalement quitté son poste à l'Université pour se consacrer à ce qui le passionnait vraiment : l'Art.

Ça avait été difficile et ardu.

Il avait pris des cours. A l'époque, il avait craint de ne pas être sur la bonne voie en voyant tout ces jeunes talents suivre le même chemin que lui. Il s'était senti décalé, comme s'il était trop tard pour lui, qu'il était trop vieux pour y croire encore. Kakashi l'avait encouragé à poursuivre, arguant qu'il avait autant de droit qu'eux dans ce cursus et qu'il ne faisait que "rattraper un retard". Venant du pire retardataire que la terre ait jamais portée, ça avait fait sourire Itachi et l'avait motivé à se donner à fond.

Il avait réussi haut la main.

Ses professeurs lui avait montré un soutien inespéré, le laissant toucher à des composantes traditionnelles de l'art revisitées, conceptualisées et lui permettant de développer son propre style. Il avait choisi de s'orienter vers l'aménagement et la décoration d'intérieur et petit à petit, son projet s'était fait plus clair, plus précis.

Une fois son diplôme de Geidai[2] réussi avec succès, il avait lancé son affaire. Il avait choisi de s'orienter sur une clientèle à la fois grand public et huppée. Un choix audacieux et a priori incompatible mais il avait décidé qu'il voulait faire partager ses créations au plus grand nombre allant de ceux ayant un budget forcément limité à des personnes lui permettant d'utiliser ses compétences sur une perspective plus large . L'un et l'autre représentaient un défi de taille.

Avec les premiers, il devait modeler un espace souvent restreint tout en valorisant la qualité de vie, insufflant couleur, design et créations personnelles dans un agencement chaque fois minutieusement mesuré. Avec les seconds, il fallait faire preuve d'originalité mais aussi de pragmatisme et de traditionalisme, chose difficile à augurer et à figurer. Ainsi, il avait réussi à faire admettre une monstrueuse décoration murale dans la pompeuse salle de réception d'une illustre famille aux conservatisme promptement affichée ce qui était un tour de force jamais réalisé auparavant.

La modernité de l'ensemble, qui aurait pu jurer avec le décor austère était subtilement compensé par la douceur des multiples compositions la parcourant, chacune faisant l'objet de jeux d'eau, de plantes et fleurs insufflant un esprit propre à l'Ikebana dans une harmonie étrangement bien intégrée. Il en avait été particulièrement fier.

Le bouche à oreille avait néanmoins été long à se mettre en place, le monde de la décoration d'intérieur était un petit cercle fermé mais heureusement pour lui, l'argent des Uchiha lui permit de traverser cette période creuse de façon honorable jusqu'à ce que sa réputation soit établie même si son passé n'avait pas tardé à remettre en cause ce succès naissant.

Kakashi l'avait poussé à se défendre et avait même insisté pour venir avec lui devant la presse avec le concours de Sasuke, n'hésitant pas à exposer leur intimité au sus de tous pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Après cela, le redémarrage avait été difficile mais finalement, on leur avait fichu la paix et les détracteurs s'étaient intéressé à d'autres sujets plus croustillants.

Kakashi.

Son amant, son ami, son soutien.

Il avait choisi il y a près d'un an de quitter également son poste à l'Université pour travailler avec lui, s'occupant de la gestion des rendez-vous, de la promotion de la petite entreprise, de discuter des devis avec les fournisseurs, de traiter les retards de livraison, les problèmes techniques… Il y avait aussi son nouveau projet de développer un site Internet pour étendre leur marché hors de Tokyo et même, à en croire Kakachi, dans le monde entier.

Son enthousiasme était impressionnant.

Et maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Dire ? Oh, bien sûr Sakura lui avait proposé un solution, un traitement expérimental qu'elle avait développé mais il avait bien compris à son regard qui n'osait pas croiser le sien à ce moment-là que l'espoir était mince. Neuropathie Optique Héréditaire de Leber[3] comme ça s'appelait. Il allait devenir aveugle.

Infirme. Impotent.

Rien que cette pensée était insupportable. Il ne pourrait plus tenir un pinceau, voir et visualiser ses projets. Tout ce pour quoi il avait si ardemment travaillé. Juste quand enfin il se sentait bien, en paix. Mais pire que tout… Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tracer des yeux le visage de Kakashi ou encore réussir à surprendre un sourire à son petit frère quand celui-ci pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas.

Itachi avait toujours été une personne pragmatique. Il se releva du banc et entreprit de marcher jusqu'à la prochaine station de métro afin de rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il prit sa décision. Il allait profiter de tout et de tous ceux qu'il aimait et voir si Sakura pouvait effectivement lui venir en aide. L'espoir était faible mais tant qu'une parcelle de lumière traverserait encore la nuit qui s'installait alors il ferait comme si de rien n'était.

Il allait graver les traits délicats de son amant dans sa mémoire et jouir de la présence de sa famille autour de lui comme si demain était le dernier jour. Parce que ça pourrait l'être. Il allait mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et se préparer au pire pour que Kakashi ne manque de rien. Il connaissait suffisamment la loi pour savoir comment la contourner et léguer ses avoirs à Kakashi et Sasuke.

Il ne deviendra pas un fardeau.

Il réfléchit à la manière. Au moment. A ce qu'il laissera derrière lui. Il pense à la lettre qu'il déposera. Aux mots qu'il choisira. Ceux pour Sasuke et ceux pour Kakashi. Il planifie et ça le rassure car cela lui donne un moyen de ne pas sombrer totalement. Il ne compte pas leur en parler. C'est lâche bien sûr.

Mais il ne veut pas de leur pitié.

Il le soutiendrait bien entendu, lui apporterait réconfort et soutien et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre et de se reposer entre leurs mains. Mais il ne veut pas de ça. Il ne craint pas la mort. Il a toujours considéré qu'il était en sursis de toute façon. Depuis ce soir tragique où il a pris la vie, il attendait qu'on lui réclame la sienne.

L'heure est sans doute venue de payer sa dette.

**o0o0o**

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer l'approche allotopique pour l'administration du gène ND4 tel que ça a déjà été testé, non ? Demanda avec espoir la jeune femme en relevant la tête de son microscope.

- Tu prévois d'utiliser la thérapie génique pour les transports d'ARN dans le remplacement des protéines anormales à l'intérieur de la mitochondrie, c'est bien ça ? Répondit gravement son équipier.

- Ça a déjà marché alors pourquoi pas, reprit la demoiselle avec espoir.

- Certes mais seulement sur des protocoles expérimentaux et uniquement sur des animaux de laboratoire. Nous sommes encore loin du stade humain, rappela l'autre calmement.

- Mais on ne peut pas ne rien faire ! S'écria sa collègue, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le silence lui répondit avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de son emportement sans fondement à l'encontre du jeune homme qui n'avait rien répondu. Elle se tourna vers lui, forçant un sourire :

- Excuse-moi, je te hurle dessus alors que tu n'y ais pour rien et tu es sans doute le plus sage de nous deux mais c'est juste…

- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant.

- Hum ? Questionnèrent les yeux d'émeraude.

- Ne souris pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Hurle si tu en as besoin.

Un vrai sourire naquit sur le visage de Sakura et elle ne put se retenir de venir étreindre le jeune homme.

- Merci Shino.

Se sentant un peu gênée par cette soudaine proximité, elle se recula mais avant qu'elle puisse s'excuser, celui-ci la devança :

- Je pense que je peux obtenir rapidement une agrégation pour les tests finaux sur cobayes humains avec ce que nous avons déjà comme bilan. C'est suffisamment solide à mon sens pour faire valoir un passage au stade supérieur de ton équipe si ton directeur de laboratoire est prêt à te soutenir.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Ce serait génial mais ça ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis ?

- Non. Ma famille a de solides appuis au Ministère de la Santé. Je ne parlerais pas de passe-droit mais d'influence… Enfin, tu iras plus vite que par la voie traditionnelle.

- T'es vraiment un ami en or, tu le sais ça ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

Embarrassé, il ne répondit rien et retourna à l'examen fascinant de son hexapode préféré du moment, le _Eristalinus taeniop. _C'est vrai qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour faire sourire la jeune femme et même si ça signifiait se mettre en quatre pour lui permettre de tenter quelque chose pour qu'Itachi ne devienne pas aveugle, même si ça avait peu de chances de réussir, il était heureux de pouvoir le faire.

Parce qu'il était amoureux.

Il la connaissait depuis longtemps pourtant. Ils étaient déjà ensemble à l'école primaire. A l'époque déjà, elle était différente. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui et de sa passion immodérée pour les insectes. Pas qu'elle lui accorda non plus beaucoup d'attention, occupée à battre des cils pour Sasuke mais au moins, elle lui fichait la paix. Il se rappelait même d'une fois où des garçons lui avait pris son classeur dans lequel il avait passé des heures à répertorier toutes les espèces communes d'insectes vivant à proximité.

Elle était passé à côté de lui et, tandis que les autres passaient leur chemin, elle s'était arrêtée pour lui donner un coup de main. Il l'avait remercier et elle était partie. Elle avait oubliée après. Pas lui. Il l'avait observé grandir, mûrir, devenir une belle jeune femme. Après le lycée, ils s'étaient un peu perdu de vue et après la fin de leurs études, il était parti pour suivre un stage de perfectionnement sur les impacts écologiques et médicaux de la disparition des insectes au niveau international pendant deux ans.

En fait, il l'avait de nouveau retrouvé grâce à Lee avec qui il avait gardé contact. En revenant, celui-ci lui avait proposé de loger avec lui, dans l'ancien dojo que Maître Gai lui avait transmis, l'homme ayant choisi de se retirer à la campagne pour faire valoir « l'automne de sa jeunesse » auprès d'une jeune veuve de sa connaissance, Kurenai.

Il avait accepté même si la compagnie de Lee, toujours aussi exubérant aurait pu sembler difficile à endurer pour qui que ce soit mais Shino avait appris comment vivre avec. Quand on a survécu à la piqûre d'une compagnie de _Vespa Velutina_, on peut tout supporter. Et puis, le jeune homme avait beaucoup à faire dans la journée avec ses jeunes apprentis afin de leur transmettre le « flambeau ardent qui brûle dans le printemps de chaque jeune esprit ».

De fait, le soir venu, il était plus calme –autant que cet adjectif puisse s'appliquer bien sûr à une personne aussi « enthousiaste » telle que Lee – pour venir troubler son besoin de quiétude. Pas assez néanmoins pour l'empêcher de venir dans sa chambre pour tenter de le convaincre de participer à une soirée pour… Comment disait-il déjà ?

Explorer la délicate fraîcheur des fleurs tōkyōïtes…

En tout cas, cela lui avait permis de retrouver ses anciens camarades de classe. Et Sakura. Il avait passé une soirée très agréable après qu'elle eut lancée la conversation sur leurs travaux respectifs et après cela, elle l'avait invité à partager son laboratoire pour mettre en commun leurs savoirs. Son directeur n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient vu que la prochaine étude de Shino portait sur les expérimentations des propriétés de l'ARN des insecte sur les déficiences génétiques pathologiques notamment en vu de contrer les résistances intempestives aux traitements dits classiques.

Et ils faisaient vraiment du bon travail. L'équipe de Sakura, sous la houlette de son propre directeur de tutelle et lui avait vraiment accueilli sa présence et ses suggestions sans le considérer comme une pièce rapportée et le fait qu'il soit entomologiste à la base et non pas médecin n'entamait pas leur considération ce qui avait beaucoup contribué à le détendre.

Sakura l'y avait beaucoup aidé.

En effet, il avait toujours été timide et renfermé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment communiquer en dehors de sa passion pour l'entomologie. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lee et ensuite les autres camarades qui s'étaient ajoutés au fur et à mesure du temps, il n'aurait probablement pas eu d'amis. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire ou comment se comporter en société.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec Sakura. Ils avaient commencé par parler travail et elle était aussi fascinée que lui par son métier. Ça lui avait permis de se détendre un peu et après, ils avaient fini par aborder d'autres sujets lors de leurs pauses : lectures, cinémas, musique… De fait, elle l'incluait naturellement dans les conversations lorsqu'il rejoignait leur groupe.

Et ce fut une drôle d'expérience pour lui de parler de ce qu'il croyait être sans intérêt pour les autres : ses goûts. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle était mariée et jamais il n'aurait fait le premier pas ou tenter quoique ce soit. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux mais jamais il n'avait même envisager de faire quelque chose.

Il avait des principes quand même.

Et puis, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas à la hauteur. Sakura était une femme drôle, intelligente, intéressante. Belle et gracieuse. Et lui… Il se trouvait laid. Son adolescence, marquée par une absence complète d'intérêt de la gente féminine pour sa personne lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il avait eu une croissance tardive et les moqueries à la piscine et dans les vestiaires l'avaient poussé à cacher au maximum son corps.

Encore aujourd'hui, il portait des vêtements informes et les plus discrets possibles pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Quant aux lunettes, il les portait depuis longtemps à cause d'une intolérance à la lumière dans son enfance qui ne l'avait pas dissuadé, une fois disparue, de les conserver sur son nez afin de dissimuler ses yeux.

Il détestait son regard. Il avait eu peu de petites amies mais l'une d'entre elles lui avait fait une réflexion sur ses yeux un jour qui lui avait ôté à jamais l'envie de retirer ses verres colorés. Que ce soit le même jour que leur rupture n'avait pas compté. Il les trouvait trop clairs, trop brillants voire presque globuleux. Il avait presque paniqué le jour où Sakura lui avait demandé à les voir.

Il avait refusé et il lui avait été reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté.

Mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme s'était rapproché de lui. Elle restait plus tard pour travailler avec lui au laboratoire et sans qu'il ne lui demande rien, elle s'était confié. Par bribes au début. Puis, peu à peu, elle avait parlé de son mariage, de ses déceptions et de ses espoirs aussi. Elle avait pleuré sur son épaule aussi.

Oh, il en se faisait pas de faux-espoirs. Aucunement.

Il se contentait d'être présent, d'être son ami. Ça lui suffisait. Il ne disait pas qu'elle avait raison, tort ou Kankurô non plus. Il estimait que ça ne le regardait pas même s'il était content de pourvoir la réconforter. Et il espèrait sincèrement qu'elle allait se réconcilier avec son mari. Il voyait les choses avec une logique un peu désabusée.

Sakura lui avait permis de prendre confiance en lui, il le savait. Et il osait, un peu plus, aller vers les autres. Peut-être qu'il demanderait même à sa jeune voisine d'aller manger une glace avec lui, un jour. Elle était célibataire d'après ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre et plutôt jolie. Oui, c'était un bon projet. C'est pour cela qu'il fut complètement désappointé ce soir-là.

Quand Sakura l'embrassa.

**o0o0o**

* * *

Toutes les petites filles ont un rêve. Peu d'entres elles le réalisent. Elle, elle avait voulu rencontrer un beau chevalier comme dans les contes de fée, qui l'emmènerait loin sur son destroyer et la traiterait comme une princesse. Elle avait rencontré son prince, il l'avait épousé et donné de beaux enfants.

Mais la vie est loin d'être un conte pour enfant.

Elle y avait vraiment crû pourtant quand elle avait épousé Neji. En rentrant de son voyage autour du monde, elle avait été très déçue. Elle ne s'était absentée que quelques mois en fait, rapidement lassée. Ses parents lui avaient offerts de régler toutes ses dépenses pour qu'elle loge dans des hôtels « corrects » au lieu de risquer sa vie en sac à dos comme elle voulait le faire au départ.

Elle avait voyagé en Russie, en Norvège, en Australie, en France et jusqu'au Pérou… à peu près partout. Elle avait trouvé ça amusant mais pas vraiment passionnant. Elle était rentrée à la maison sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle aurait pu reprendre des études à ce moment-là mais après près de plusieurs mois d'oisiveté, l'envie ne l'avait pas franchement tenaillée.

Elle avait retrouvé Neji lors d'une soirée organisée par ses parents pour un quelconque gala de bienfaisance. Elle l'avait dragué de façon éhontée mais il n'avait pas semblé réceptif à ses avances. Mais le lendemain, il l'avait appelé parce qu'il avait besoin d'une cavalière pour la soirée officielle d'intronisation de l'héritière Hyuuga en tant que co-directrice des entreprises Hyuuga.

Il avait été charmant et parfaitement poli mais sans plus et elle avait été déçue. Elle avait décidé de le séduire. Quelqu'en soit le prix. Mais il était reparti peu après. Elle avait alors appris qu'il n'était revenu au Japon que pour les vacances de printemps avant de retourner à la Stanford Graduate School of Business au Etats-Unis.

Sur un coup de tête, elle avait pris le premier avion pour le rejoindre. Mais une fois sur place, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix pour justifier sa présence à ses parents que l'idée de s'inscrire à la Stanford School of Education. Elle inventa un mensonge convaincant sur l'exemple qu'avait représenté pour elle le jeune Hyuuga et sa détermination à reprendre ses études.

Ses parents la crurent sans difficulté.

Ils la laissèrent s'inscrire et demandèrent même de l'aide à Neji pou qu'il lui serve de guide, étant sa seule connaissance sur place. Ce dernier haussa un peu les sourcils mais accepta. Elle se fichait complètement de ses cours mais faisait quand même un minimum d'effort pour se maintenir à niveau et éviter le rapatriement au Japon.

Elle avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de sortir avec elle après plusieurs mois et lui avait proposé de l'épouser quelques temps après, dès qu'ils auraient tout les deux finis leurs études. Il fut particulièrement respectueux et malgré son envie et ses nombreuses invitations, ils ne furent intimes qu'après leur mariage.

Ce fut un jour de rêve pour elle.

Après leur retour définitif au pays, elle avait choisi de devenir une bonne femme pour son époux. Elle avait engagé toute une batterie de domestique pour s'occuper de son foyer qu'elle prit soin de décorer elle-même à la mode occidentale pendant que Neji allait au travail. Après plusieurs mois, elle tomba enceinte et ce fut à ce moment là que son rêve commença à se fissurer.

Lorsqu'elle en avait eu la confirmation, elle s'était précipitée pour le lui annoncer, toute à sa joie de lui donner un enfant pour sceller leur union. Il avait été heureux, visiblement et il l'avait embrassé sur le front mais c'était loin de ce qu'elle attendait. Il fut pourtant très attentif pendant sa grossesse, et la suivante également.

Il prenait soin d'elle, était concerné par ses besoins. Le mari idéal que toutes ses amies lui enviaient. Il avait fait fortune seul en s'occupant de l'affaire de Sasuke, laissant le privilège de la gestion de l'empire Hyuuga à sa cousine mais restant proche de sa famille pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Oui, le mari idéal.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle se remit en question d'abord. Peut-être que sa vie de femme au foyer ne lui convenait pas, que Neji attendait autre chose d'elle ? Elle engagea une nurse pour ses enfants et reprit une vie active. Neji l'encouragea à développer ses propres projets, s'y intéressant et discutant avec elle gentiment. Mais sans sentiments.

Comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il prenait toujours son temps et elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre qu'il soit un mauvais amant mais son toucher ne ressemblait en rien à ceux d'un amant passionné. Elle se demanda alors si elle était toujours désirable après ses deux grossesses et elle se remit au régime et au sport mais s'il la complimenta sur sa silhouette, cela ne changea rien.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait eut l'impression de sombrer et de désespérer. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait tout fait, tout tenter pour ça, alors pourquoi ? La réponse lui parvint un jour, sans qu'elle s'y attende et de la manière la plus banale. C'était sous ses yeux depuis longtemps déjà mais il avait suffit d'un regard pour qu'elle le voit enfin. C'était tellement évident qu'elle en eut la nausée.

Ce jour là... Elle se mit à le haïr pour cela.

**o0o0o**

Il sait que Shikamaru le trompe. Il l'avait su dès la première fois. Il lui avait mis son poing dans la tronche pour se soulager. Aussitôt, il l'avait regretté. Shikamaru avait saigné et lui avait demandé pardon. Il avait laissé passer. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté. Il avait commencé à s'absenter de plus en plus souvent et il avait fini par arrêter de hurler, arrêter de crier. Parce que ça n'avait rien changé. Shikamaru lui demandait toujours pardon et il finissait toujours par le faire, comme le con qu'il est.

Parce qu'il l'aime ce bâtard.

Il a peur de le perdre. Shikamaru est un enfoiré, un salaud infidèle mais c'est le sien tant qu'il continuerait à franchir la porte de leur appartement. C'est pour ça qu'il veille, qu'il attend de le voir rentrer dans ses vêtements froissés fleurant le sexe et la duplicité. Tant qu'il rentre alors ce n'est pas fini.

Putain, il se trouve pathétique.

Il ne sait pas comment il peut encore l'aimer ce crétin. Pourtant, il l'aime encore et toujours. A en crever. Il s'assure qu'il a emporté de quoi manger, que ses chemises sont repassées , ses affaires préparées et qu'il ne va pas choisir les premiers habits qu'il va trouver dans la penderie. Il fait en sorte d'être présent et d'écouter son amant quand il plaide une affaire difficile ou qu'il est stressé.

Il a parfois l'impression de jouer les nurses.

Pour cet imbécile. Qui ne s'en rend même pas compte probablement. Qui s'en désintéresse, sûrement. Non, il n'est pas fataliste ou négatif, il sait comment fonctionne Shikamaru, c'est tout. Son amant pense à beaucoup de choses, il est capable d'agencer des éléments infimes ensemble pour parvenir à un conclusion juste et argumentée à un vitesse stupéfiante mais dès qu'il s'agit de la vie quotidienne, c'est une quiche.

C'est Gaara qui veille à payer les factures en temps et en heure, à faire les courses et s'occuper des repas. Il n'en est pas moins occupé lui-même mais il ne dit rien. Shikamaru ne lui demande jamais rien d'ailleurs. Il a renoncé à faire une carrière internationale de violoniste pour lui, refusant de sortir du Japon malgré les cris de son agent.

Parce qu'il a la trouille de retrouver un appartement vide.

Il le sait, il y a longtemps qu'il a regardé la vérité en face. Il n'est que l'ami. Jamais Shikamaru ne l'a présenté autrement, même à ses parents. Qui n'en sont pas aveugles pour autant mais ne disent rien. Acceptent-ils ? Désapprouvent-ils ? Pensent-ils que ce n'est qu'une phase ? Il ne sait pas. Même en privé, les marques de tendresse sont rares. Bon, il n'est pas une gonzesse non plus, il n'attend pas non plus qu'il lui chante la sérénade sous leur balcon mais putain !

C'est trop dur de lui demander de temps en temps comment s'est passée sa journée ?

Il a des fois où il a vraiment envie de le tuer. De le faire souffrir comme il souffre. Mais depuis la première fois, il ne l'a plus jamais frappé. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui a manqué mais il ne veut pas que ça tourne comme ça, lui donner une raison de tout faire foirer.

Son défouloir à lui ce sont les bars où il va chercher la bagarre. Il a fini plus d'une fois au poste pour ça. C'est mauvais pour sa réputation mais il s'en fout totalement. Il en a besoin. Naruto est allé le chercher plus d'une fois, le raccompagnant chez lui sans un mot. Il lui a dit, à mots couverts et le blond a voulu aller casser la gueule à « cet-enculé-de-mes-deux-d'abruti-décérébré ».

Il lui a interdit de s'en mêler.

C'est entre lui et l'enfoiré. Il sait que Shikamaru le pousse à bout volontairement et qu'il veut qu'il prenne l'initiative de la rupture mais ça, il en est hors de question. Il veut que Shikamaru assume ce qu'il fait. S'il veut le plaquer, qu'il le fasse et qu'il le lui dise bien en face. Il sait bien ce que le brun cherche à faire et pour un génie, c'est tout sauf subtil.

Il sent que Shikamaru le considère comme un substitut, le « en-attendant-mieux ». Il sait qu'il veut se marier et avoir des gosses et une vie normale. Putain ! Mais c'est quoi une vie normale quand on est aimé ? Il ne lui en parle pas. Shikamaru est peut-être têtu mais lui aussi est borné. Et puis, il espère aussi.

Après tout, pourquoi passer par des moyens si compliqués s'il ne tenait pas un tant soit peu à lui ? C'est vrai qu'il ne lui a jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le pense pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut encore y croire parce qu'il ne veut pas imaginer sa vie sans son connard, même si celui-ci se comporte comme un crétin sans cœur.

Putain ! C'est vraiment pitoyable d'en arriver là.

Lui, il n'a jamais cédé à la tentation. On lui en fait des avances pourtant, plus d'une fois même. Mais il les a toujours repoussé. Aucun n'était aussi intelligent, aussi intéressant et brillant que Shikamaru. Aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il aurait pu tenter de le rendre jaloux mais… Et si ça n'avait pas marché ? Alors, il aurait eu la confirmation que peut-être, pour lui, leur relation ne comptait pas tant que ça. Alors il préfère ne pas savoir et y croire encore.

Putain de monde d'illusions !

Il est un des meilleurs violonistes au monde, il a obtenu son diplôme de Lettres parmi les premiers de sa promotion à la prestigieuse Université de Waseda et le voilà a se faire chier à attendre son futur ex-petit-ami devant son bureau pour lui proposer de rentrer avec lui où les attend un repas commandé chez un grand traiteur.

Il espère seulement ne pas tomber sur son amant au bras d'une autre de ses conquêtes.

Dans ces cas-là, il se contente d'aller dans le premier bar et de se saouler voire de rentrer dans une rixe si possible. Histoire de décompresser. L'immeuble est coquet et bien abrité derrière ses vitrines de verre qui monte jusqu'au ciel. Il se poste dans l'angle près de l'entrée. Shikamaru est l'avocat des affaires de « Comput-us Incorporated ».

C'est Neji qui en est le gérant depuis trois ans maintenant. Depuis que Sasuke lui a laissé les rênes. Ils ont monté l'affaire pendant les études de Sasuke à la fac. Au début, il s'agissait du dépannage de quelques voisins mais avec le bouche à oreille, on avait commencé à demander au jeune homme de créer des programmes de sauvegarde des données, de gestion des intrusions et des logiciels séquentiels virtuels et là, il avait fallu trouver un moyen de répondre à la demande.

Comme à l'époque du club informatique, le trio d'or formé par Neji, Sasuke et Shikamaru avait lancé leur petit business sur le marché. Tous les trois prenaient part à la phase "active" du travail mais chacun avait une spécialité en plus. Neji et Neji se partageaient les commandes de la gestion financière et organisationnelle tandis que Shikamaru s'occupaient de toutes les instances juridiques.

Ça avait rapidement pris de l'essor et il avait fallu embaucher pour faire face et permettre aux trois jeunes hommes de poursuivre leurs études. Un vrai défi. Mais au final, ça avait valu le coup et depuis les grandes firmes faisaient les yeux doux à cette petite entreprise mais ils tenaient à leur indépendance et officiellement, comme apporteur de fonds principal, c'était toujours Sasuke le mandataire social majoritaire.

C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que ce dernier passait régulièrement aux bureaux nouvellement implantés à Shinagawa même si son métier le tenait occupé. Gaara se demandait comment il arrivait encore à se ménager du temps avec Naruto mais apparemment, ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Ce que Shikamaru n'avait pas fait.

Putain de crétin !

Il faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant ledit crétin sortir du bâtiment en discutant avec le constipé de service (Sasuke, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu) de façon presque animée – pour Shikamaru s'entend – à tel point que lorsque Gaara s'avança pour les rejoindre, ils ne le virent pas, traversant la rue désertée sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Et sans faire attention à la voiture qui leur fonçait dessus en zigzaguant dangereusement.

Il hurla et courut comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il vit les deux hommes se retourner et se stopper pour constater qu'il leur était impossible d'échapper à la collision. Il eut le temps de voir les yeux écarquillés par un mélange de surprise, peur et confusion dans les yeux de son amant alors qu'il lui sautait dessus pour le pousser violemment hors de portée de la voiture avant de se faire lui-même heurter, sauvant par la même Sasuke, mais ça, franchement, il n'en avait rien à cirer.

La seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'est qu'il l'avait sauvé.

**o0o0o**

Il était très tôt ce matin-là quand il rentra pour se reposer. Franchement, il adorait son métier mais parfois, il lui pesait. Il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa avec bonheur sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Fatigué mais serein, il regagna son lit et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Naruto. La garde de celui-ci était fini depuis longtemps maintenant et il aurait dû être rentré depuis la veille au soir.

Il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il allait décrocher le téléphone pour appeler l'hôpital quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une forme se précipiter sur lui. Il faillit la projeter contre le mur avant de se rendre compte que c'était Naruto. Celui-ci s'accrocha à Sasuke et paraissait bouleversé. Il resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon, inquiet de le voir dans cet état. Il l'entraîna sur le lit et le laissa se relaxer un peu avant que celui-ci ne réussisse à articuler, entre deux sanglots :

- C'est Kiba. Il est… mort.

* * *

Bon, ben…voilà quoi…

Prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur sinon… elle pourra pas écrire la suite (ben oui, faut être logique !). Et sinon..euh… **vous en pensez quoi** ?

Pour ceux qui seraient déçus de l'apparition fugace de Naruto et Sasuke, on se rassure, ils seront au cœur du prochain chapitre parce que là, ça va vraiment se corser pour eux et même salement mais bon, on commencera doucement… Dans la douleur !

A+, Mariko

**Prochain chapitre : **Normalement le samedi 22 mai.

* * *

[1] Renseignements pris sur chiens de race . com : Caractère et éducation : Ce chien calme, posé et sensible, d'une indépendance féline, peut très jeune rester seul à l'intérieur sans faire de bêtise. Vigilant, il aboie très peu et jamais pour rien. Discret tout en étant dévoué à ses maîtres, il est très affectueux et enjoué. Avec lui, un non doit rester non, pour que ce petit clown facétieux vous écoute ! Il faut doser son autorité sans aucune injustice. Il est fier mais il doit vous trouver respectable.

[2] L'**Université des Arts de Tokyo** est la plus ancienne et plus prestigieuse école d'art et de musique au Japon.

[3] La neuropathie optique de Leber (ou atrophie optique de Leber) est une maladie héréditaire qui se manifeste par une baisse brutale de la vision et qui survient habituellement chez l'homme jeune. Elle entraîne un mauvais fonctionnement du nerf optique qui transmet les informations de l'œil au cerveau.


	4. Vents contraires

Bonjour!

Oui, je suis encore en vie (à moins que les lecteurs ne décident de m'achever pour cause de retard...) mais après avoir reçu mon chapitre via email (et la clef USB par courrier), j'ai relu mon chapitre et je dois avouer qu'il ne me plaisait plus vraiment. Alors, ne m'en voulez pas s'il est un peu plus court que les précédents, j'ai supprimé certains passages, rajouté d'autres et une spéciale dédicace à Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan qui m'a donné l'idée de faire un petit résumé en tête de chapitre pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal à suivre. Je reprendrais les autres chapitres pour le faire. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ce sont interrogés sur la mort de Kiba, ça fait parti des rajouts pour ceux qui voulaient plus de détails.

Alors, juste un petit mot pour tout le monde avant la lecture : à la fin, je vous garantie que vous allez me détester. Juste pour vous prévenir. Ce chapitre est l'un des piliers de la fic, on y voit à peu près tout le monde et je laisse une quantité d'indices non négligeable... Amateurs de mystères, sortez vos loupes! On apprend enfin quel est le métier de Sasuke d'ailleurs, félicitations à ceux qui avaient trouvé!

Merci à Masashi Kishimoto pour le monde qu'il a créé et qui nous permets d'en profiter même si en ce moment, je suis attirée par un autre fandom et une autre fic en cours d'écriture (rassurez-vous, je finirais celle-ci et je n'abandonne pas Naruto).

**PS: **Chapitre non corrigé, je m'en excuse par avance et je dois faire la mise à jour du précédent la semaine prochaine. Gomen!

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews (avec beaucoup trop de retard je sais...) :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Résumé:**

_Shikamaru cherche à sens à son comportement insupportable envers son amant alors qu'il le trompe allègrement grâce à la présence de son ami de toujours, Chōji. Celui-ci a bien réussi dans la vie mais sa vie sentimentale est un désert depuis que la sincérité de ses sentiments a été éprouvé par une jeune femme qui n'en voulait qu'à son argent. Itachi est en souffrance due à l'annonce de sa future cécité malgré le soutien de Sakura et la promesse d'un traitement expérimental qui pourra peut-être l'empêcher de devenir aveugle. Son désespoir l'amène à réfléchir à ce qu'il fera au cas où... Sakura, elle, traverse une grave crise avec son époux et se tourne apparemment vers son collègue éperdument épris d'elle mais excessivement timide, Shino. Tenten est mariée à Neji après l'avoir poursuivi de ses assiduités jusqu'en Amérique et se trouve déçue du manque de sentiments de son époux envers elle jusqu'à ce que la déception se change en haine quand elle en comprend les motifs. Gaara tente de faire face à l'infidélité de Shikamaru en se lançant dans des bagarres de bars tout en cherchant à oublier la peur qui lui mine les tripes de constater la rupture qu'il sent inéluctable avec son amour. Cela ne l'empêchera pas de sauver ce dernier et Sasuke d'un chauffard qui avait failli les renverser au péril de sa vie. Enfin, on retrouve un Sasuke inquiet du non-retour de Naruto alors qu'il va se coucher au petit matin en rentrant de son travail jusqu'à ce que le blond débarque et ne lui annonce la mort de Kiba._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Vents contraires**

* * *

Il sifflotait gaiement tout en roulant pour se donner du courage. Ça avait été une rude semaine, surtout avec cette urgence qui l'avait obligé à parcourir le trajet entre le canton de Tokyo et celui de Tochigi et à s'absenter de chez lui pendant si longtemps mais finalement, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer. Et Hinata l'attendait. Son sourire s'élargit. Sa douce Hinata l'attendait dans leur maison, leur chez eux. Leur foyer.

Il savait qu'il était chanceux et il ne n'en revenait toujours pas. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour la convaincre de ses intentions mais elle avait fini par dire oui et accepter de sortir avec lui, Kiba. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, pas de grands diplômes ou de grande fortune. Il était juste éleveur de chiens, même s'il en était fier, et elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Rien n'avait pu lui ôter son sourire pendant les deux jours suivants.

Il avait pris le temps de la courtiser dans les règles de l'art, enfin, il avait essayé mais en sa présence, il se révélait un peu intimidé et maladroit. Elle avait tant de grâce et de prestance ! Mais elle ne s'était pas moquée de sa maladresse ou de son côté un peu lourdaud. Elle lui avait souri. Ça avait été merveilleux.

Puis, il avait osé demander sa main.

Il avait crû que son cœur allait exploser quand elle avait timidement baissé les yeux et soufflé un presque inaudible « oui ». Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer. Elle avait ri. Hinata a le plus beau rire du monde d'après lui. Hinata a toutes les qualités.

Ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont mariés mais il l'aime comme au premier jour.

Et puis, ils ont voulu un enfant et les ennuis ont commencé. Leur vie était si parfaite. Hinata l'a aidé à agrandir et rénové l'élevage familial pour qu'il puisse se développer. Il a voulu protester car c'était à l'homme de s'occuper de son foyer mais elle a eu l'air si triste qu'il n'avait pu résister. Et puis c'était une excellente idée car les bénéfices ont doublés mais ça l'avait aussi obligé à être moins présent pour leur couple.

Mais Hinata comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas.

Il aimerait tellement lui donner un enfant mais les analyses avaient révélé une « oligospermie » ou comme l'avait gentiment indiqué leur médecin traitant : il avait une « quantité trop faible de petits poissons dans son étang ». Et il se croyait drôle… Hinata avait fondue en larmes et il lui avait fallu presque deux heures pour qu'il réussisse à la consoler.

Il lui avait proposé d'adopter.

Elle avait relevé doucement la tête et avait tendrement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer que ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais qu'ils finiraient par y arriver et que ce n'était pas parce que leurs chances étaient faibles qu'elles étaient inexistantes. Il n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de serrer contre lui sa précieuse femme, ému.

Ils avaient pris un traitement pour augmenter leur fertilité et ainsi leurs chances de concevoir. C'était lourd, surtout pour Hinata et cela avait déclenché de nombreuses sautes d'humeur. Il avait été surpris la première fois où elle lui avait hurlé dessus avant de fondre en larmes et de s'excuser mais il savait que cela faisait parti des effets possibles du traitement hormonal et il ne lui en avait pas voulu.

Mais ça ne marchait toujours pas.

Et chaque mois, il entendait Hinata pleurer doucement à la vue du test négatif alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain bien qu'elle ressortait avec un mince sourire malgré ses yeux rouges et qu'elle l'enlaçait en lui disant que ce serait pour la prochaine fois. Il ne pouvait alors se retenir de maudire la cruauté du destin et son incapacité à honorer sa moitié du plus beau présent du monde.

Il serra les mains sur le volant.

Il devait faire attention. Avec Gaara dans le coma depuis une semaine, Hinata l'avait pressé de prendre soin de lui quand il faisait de si grands trajets. Il devait rendre visite à l'hospitalisé demain avec Hinata. Ce qui était arrivé était invraisemblable et le chauffard qui avait percuté Gaara s'était lâchement enfui.

Shikamaru ne quittait presque jamais son chevet.

Pas qu'il appréciait spécialement le roux mais Kiba se sentait désolé pour lui même si le comportement de Shika le laissait un peu désappointé. Leurs problèmes n'étaient un secret pour personne mais en même temps, Gaara s'était précipité pour le sauver alors il pensait qu'il devait lui en être reconnaissant.

C'était quand même la moindre des choses à son avis.

Il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à côté de lui avant de secouer la tête. Il cherchait encore son compagnon de toujours, Akamaru, mort depuis deux ans de vieillesse. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais son cœur avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite. Il avait été si triste qu'Hinata lui avait proposé de ramener un nouveau chien à la maison.

Il avait refusé.

Hinata avait une peur bleue des chiens même si elle n'avait jamais rien redit à la présence d'Akamaru à la maison. Le chien, sentant sa peur, réagissait toujours en grondant à son approche même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait contre elle. Les animaux sentaient la peur et Akamaru étant un mâle adulte, on ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir s'imposer sur une femelle inférieure de sa meute.

Il n'avait pas remplacé son compagnon mais il lui manquait.

Surtout quand il était fatigué comme ce soir car la bête l'aurait obligé à rester éveillé et à faire attention à la route. Il bailla. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre ce thé chez Okana-san mais elle avait tellement insisté pour le remercier de s'être déplacé à une heure si tardive pour s'occuper de son chien alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être reparti qu'il n'avait pu refuser.

Il n'était pas vétérinaire mais il connaissait les animaux et leurs comportements et avant de faire appels aux docteurs, les gens préféraient faire appel à lui car ils avaient confiance en son jugement. Parfois un animal refusait de manger car son maître absent lui manquait et il donnait des petites astuces en attendant le retour de celui-ci en laissant un vêtement imprégné de son odeur ou de reprendre les mêmes rituels du maître pour le divertir…

Ça marchait souvent.

Quand ça dépassait sa compétence, il recommandait lui-même le vétérinaire adéquat, prenant rendez-vous lui-même parfois. Il adorait son métier même s'il était très occupé mais comme Hinata était aussi très occupée avec les affaires familiales, ils avaient un équilibre dans leurs emplois du temps et ils arrivaient tout de même à trouver du temps pour être ensemble et… essayer encore.

Il avait vraiment sommeil.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, sa tête vint se poser sur le volant. Dans la brume de son esprit, il ne vit pas sa voiture quitter la route et se diriger vers le ravin en contrebas. Il se réveilla à peine quand la voiture heurta brusquement le fond du gouffre avant que tout ne devienne noir et froid.

**o0o0o**

- C'est Kiba. Il est… mort.

Les mots avaient été si durs et prononcés avec tant de douleur que je l'avais serré très fort contre moi. Fort. Kiba est – était – un ami très proche de Naruto, son pote dans les mauvaises vannes, les blagues pourries et les conversations loufoques jusqu'à pas d'heures. Il m'avait toujours saoûler mais il fait – faisait – rire Naruto et ça, je ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Et il est mort. Je comprenais que mon Naruto soit bouleversé, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Gaara.

Ça faisait trop en trop peu de temps.

Toute cette semaine, les cauchemars se sont succédés et j'ai passé mon temps à rassurer Naruto, arrangeant mon planning pour être présent avec lui chaque soir, chaque nuit. Il ne me parle pas de ces cauchemars et ça m'inquiète. Ce soir, une urgence sur mon enquête actuelle que je ne pouvais pas remettre à plus tard sinon mon contact aurait pu disparaître et avec lui m'oblige à m'absenter et laisser Naruto seul. Ça aurait été dix-huit mois de travail foutu en l'air.

Mais quand je vois l'état présent de Naruto, j'aurais bien du lui dire d'aller se faire foutre à mon chef.

Quand il est rentré, le matin après la mort de Kiba, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il s'était agrippé à moi comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans ses gestes, juste e l'urgence et quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la panique. Ce n'était pas bon. Naruto n'était jamais si pressant quand il voulait faire l'amour. Il m'avait déshabillé avec frénésie et impatience et je métais laissé faire, pour qu'il prenne ce dont il avait besoin mais alors que je m'attendais à me faire rapidement préparer, la voix tremblante de mon amant avait retentie dans la pâle lueur de l'aube qui traversait nos fenêtres :

- Prends-moi, Sasuke.

Je suis resté sans voix. Était-ce la supplique de sa voix qui me faisait douter, je ne sais pas mais j'ai eu la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas mais Naruto était trop chamboulé pour parler. Il voulait du sexe comme on avale un verre de whisky pour oublier.

- S'il te plaît, fais-moi tien. Je suis à toi, s'il te plaît. Rien qu'à toi.

J'ai oblitéré toutes mes pensées et les ait laissé de côté. Ce n'était pas de cela dont Naruto avait besoin à ce moment-là. Il me caressa et m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Ça m'a vraiment fait peur. Ce n'était pas le Naruto que je connaissais. J'ai essayé de ralentir le rythme, je voulais quand même faire les choses bien, même dans la précipitation, mais Naruto n'était pas de mon avis. Il me poussa sur le lit et me força à m'allonger avant de me chevaucher et de s'empaler net sur mon sexe tendu.

Je n'avais même pas pu le préparer.

J'ai observé avec fascination l'expression de douleur mêlé à un soulagement que je ne comprenais pas se peindre sur son visage. Il n'attendit même pas de s'être habitué pour bouger. La cadence fut rapide et même si le plaisir était là, c'était plus une réaction mécanique qu'autre chose. Nous ne faisions pas l'amour. Je n'ai pas vu de plaisir sur le visage de Naruto et je n'ai pas aimé ça mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur qui m'enserrais si bien et ce mouvement qui me pressait de venir. Je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, Naruto me bloquait les poignets pour me forcer à le laisser faire et m'embrassait pour m'empêcher de parler.

J'ai jouis dans un râle douloureux.

Enfin, la pression sur mes poignets s'était relâché et il m'avait autorisé à me relever pour le regarder. Il pleurait. Je l'ai enlacé aussi étroitement que je le pouvais. J'ai eu peur tout à coup, comme une crainte diffuse qui ne fit que resserrer encore mon emprise, la rendant sans doute douloureuse. Mais Naruto ne s'en plaignit pas. N'étais-je pas celui qui était pourtant le plus à même de déchiffrer ces yeux si bleus? Je me suis finalement redressé et j'ai cherché à confronter ces yeux qui semblaient vouloir me fuir. Lorsque je les ai rencontré, les larmes continuaient de couler mais cette fois, un murmure les accompagnait, désespéré :

- Tu me laisses pas, hein ? Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi... Me laisse pas Sasuke…

Ça ressemblait à la plainte d'un enfant au sortir d'un cauchemar. Je réalisais soudain que les évènements survenus, l'accident et le coma de Gaara, aggravé encore par la mort de Kiba avaient réveillé l'insécurité profonde de Naruto. Il avait peur. Peur de me perdre. Peur d'être seul. A nouveau.

Alors, je l'ai rassuré comme ai pu : je le berçais dans mes bras, comme un enfant et je lui murmurais inlassablement que je l'aimais et que rien ne nous séparerait jamais, que jamais je ne le laisserais partir loin de moi et que jamais je ne partirais non plus. Il avait fini par me croire et s'endormir.

Je ne suis pas aller bosser ce jour-là. Merde à mon chef.

**o0o0o**

L'enterrement a lieu deux jours plus tard. La cérémonie est simple et sobre mais le nombre de personnes présentes démontre à quel point le dresseur de chiens était aimé. Naruto se tient à côté de moi, le regard vide. Il faut que je le force à se nourrir. C'est comme s'il se punissait pour la mort de son ami uniquement parce que c'est lui qui avait recommandé à cette femme Okana-san de faire appel à Kiba pour son chien je pense après l'avoir rencontré à l'hôpital.

Il ne m'en parle pas.

Il a pris quelques jours de congés et j'ai essayé d'en faire autant mais l'enquête délicate sur laquelle je suis me contraint à rester en poste. C'est à peine si j'ai pu me libérer pour être présent pour rendre les derniers hommages à Kiba. Heureusement, Sakura et nos amis sont présents. Ils se relaient auprès de la jeune veuve qui a le même visage sans expression que mon amant.

Je l'admire sans le dire, Hinata est vraiment très digne dans sa douleur même si son regard semble distant de tout. Elle n'ouvre sa porte à personne, même Sakura.

Je sais que Naruto et Sakura ont été les premières personnes appelées par elle quand elle l'a su. C'est pour cela que Naruto est rentré si tard – ou plutôt si tôt. Il a passé la nuit avec Hinata et Sakura chez elle à consoler la jeune femme dans les vapeurs de l'alcool de riz, finissant par tomber à même le sol, accablés par le chagrin et le spiritueux.

Et Gaara qui ne se réveille toujours pas.

**o0o0o**

J'entend un son. Un bip, régulier mais lointain. Il me guide. J'ai du mal à formuler une pensée cohérente. Je ne sens rien. J'essaie de me rappeler mais rien ne viens. Je suis si fatigué mais je combats le sommeil car une voix vient se superposer au bip et cette voix m'intéresse. Je crois qu'elle dit mon nom mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

J'aime cette voix.

Je n'entend pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit ou plutôt, je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Cette voix m'appelle et me fais me sentir bien mais aussi, curieusement, en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que j'ai sombré plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, la voix était de nouveau là.

J'aime ça.

Et puis, quelque chose a changé, je ne sais pas quoi mais la voix a parue plus claire et je l'ai trouvé triste. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux pas que la voix soit triste. En plus, je pense que c'est à cause de moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je dois arrêter ça.

Je prends peu à peu conscience de mon corps. J'ai mal. Je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai le sentiment d'être entravé et ce n'est pas agréable. J'ai mal. Il y a quelque chose dans ma gorge et quelque chose sur mon bras. J'émerge difficilement.

Je suis Gaara.

Je me rappelle maintenant. Beaucoup de choses passent dans ma tête. Des bons souvenirs. Des mauvais aussi. Beaucoup. Je sais à qui appartient la voix et d'un seul coup, j'ai vraiment envie de me réveiller. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais je veux les ouvrir.

Parce qu'il est resté à mon chevet.

Il m'a veillé. Il tient à moi et il est resté à mes côtés pour prendre soin de moi. Alors, il m'aime. Shikamaru m'aime. Il nous reste encore une chance. Je veux lui faire savoir que je vais bien et vérifier si lui aussi va bien. Je sais que je l'ai sauvé mais je veux vérifier de mes propres yeux qu'il n'a pas été blessé.

Mes paupières se soulèvent un peu.

C'est dur. Le soleil heurte la rétine fragilisée par mon sommeil. Je mets un moment avant de faire le point. Quand enfin c'est fait, je le cherche. Je ne prête pas attention au décor, je note juste que c'est blanc. Hôpital sûrement. Je m'en fous, je veux le voir. Maintenant. J'atteint enfin mon objectif et le sourire que je sentais fleurir sur mes lèvres se fane.

Shikamaru est en train de draguer l'infirmière manifestement chargée de mes soins.

Je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet. Je connais cette posture et ce regard, ce léger sourire qu'il laisse flotter sur son visage. Je vois les réactions de cette greluche qui glousse comme une poule et roule des yeux tout en faisant pigeonner au maximum son décolleté. Ridicule.

J'ai mal mais surtout : je suis en colère.

**o0o0o**

Ça fait des jours que je suis ici. Je ne me rappelle que vaguement de l'ambulance qui arrive et des paroles réconfortantes de Sasuke (qui aurait crû qu'il était capable de réconfort ?). Je ne voyais que Gaara et cette masse sanguinolente qui représentait mon amant. On ne voulait pas me laisser monter dans l'ambulance mais je me suis imposé.

Je lui ai tenu la main pendant tout le trajet et là, franchement, j'en avais rien à cirer qu'on pouvait nous regarder. Gaara était entre la vie et la mort. Ils avaient stabilisé son état mais ses blessures nécessitaient plusieurs interventions délicates et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse survivre.

Le bilan fut lourd.

Une fracture au bras pour commencer. Gaara ne pourra plus jamais du violon, du moins, plus jamais professionnellement. J'ai regretté à ce moment là de ne pas avoir été l'écouté plus souvent. Ces deux jambes sont plâtrées et il faudra encore plusieurs interventions pour savoir s'il pourra jamais remarcher. Mais le pire, plus que les côtés à ressouder ou les contusions qui défigurent son beau visage, c'est la commotion.

Gaara pourrait ne jamais se réveiller.

J'ai failli m'effondrer. Je me suis assis et j'ai pleuré. On m'a ordonné de rentrer chez moi mais j'ai refusé. J'ai attendu des heures juste pour le voir. Quand ils en ont eu fini avec lui, ils sont venus m'expliquer que je n'avais aucun droit d'être là, que sa famille avait été contacté et que je devais partir.

Je lui ai planté mon poing dans la figure.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais ça m'a défoulé. Heureusement pour moi, Sasuke et mon père sont arrivés à ce moment là pour empêcher la sécurité de me mettre dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit mon père au médecin mais ça a été efficace et on m'a installé un lit près du sien.

Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, j'ai failli arrêter de respirer. J'ai du mal à reconnaitre mon amant sous ces amas de plâtre et de bandage, sous ce masque qui lui permet de continuer à respirer. J'aime autant que je déteste ce moniteur qui m'informe que Gaara vit mais qui ne me renseigne pas. M'entend-il ? Sent-il ma présence ?

Mon père est venu se poster à mes côtés et sa main sur mon épaule n'était pas désapprobatrice mais réconfortante. Je n'ai su que j'avais arrêter de respirer quand j'ai senti une grande goulée d'air s'insuffler dans mes poumons. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter le rejet de ma famille à cet instant. Ça aurait juste été… trop.

Kankurô est arrivé puis Naruto et Sakura. Kankurô s'est aussitôt assuré que les meilleurs médecins s'occupaient de son petit frère et qu'il bénéficierait des meilleurs soins. Temari était dans le premier avion mais n'arriverait pas avant au moins une journée. Sasuke s'était chargé de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout le monde a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Pourtant ça l'est. Je sais que Gaara vient presque chaque soir m'attendre au sortir du travail pour qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne me suis jamais gêné pour lui montrer les femmes qui se pendaient à mon bras mais il n'a jamais fait de scandale. Je ne sais pas où il va dans ces cas là mais il est toujours à la maison quand je rentre.

Je regrette beaucoup de chose.

Déjà, je regrette d'être si con. C'est un début je pense. Parce que maintenant que j'ai failli le perdre, je sais que je veux rester avec Gaara, mon rouquin au caractère de rottweiler. Je veux m'intéresser à lui, à sa vie et faire enfin en sorte que mon couple fonctionne. Je m'en fous de ne pas avoir de moutard ou de ce que les autres pourront en dire.

Je veux Gaara.

Je veux qu'il me pardonne, je veux lui dire que je l'aime tous les jours de toutes les semaines jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux, chauves, bedonnants et pleins d'arthrite. Je veux lui dire que je regrette et je veux prendre soin de lui, être vraiment son petit-ami et même plus que ça même s'il n'y a pas de statut légal pour ça.

L'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui est jeune. J'en fait ce que je veux. Elle me laisse lui poser toutes les questions concernant les soins à donner à mon amant sans trop rechigner. Elle croit que je suis un « bon ami » et je me garde de la détromper pour le moment car elle m'en dit bien plus sur l'état de Gaara que ne le font les médecins qui, pour se protéger, en disent le moins possible comme ça, en cas de problème, leurs responsabilités ne pourra pas être impliquée.

Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Alors j'en profite une nouvelle fois lorsque d'un seul coup, je sens un regard familier se poser sur moi. Je tourne la tête et un sourire immense et soulagé s'affiche sur mon visage. Gaara est réveillé. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas pleurer. Je suis si subitement apaisé. Les yeux turquoises sont fixés sur moi, bien éveillés.

Je ne note pas la haine qui s'y trouve présentement tapie.

**o0o0o**

Ce n'était pas vraiment déshonorant. Pas vraiment. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se sentir coupable. C'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader, il avait honte quand même. Il avait pris un pardessus alors que le jour était doux et que le vêtement était superflu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se cacher.

Il prit le métro et descendit à sa station en scrutant les alentours, tout en sachant que c'était stupide et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'être suivi. Il se sentait coupable, aussi. Il avait pris un peu d'argent, juste ce qu'il fallait. Et comme d'habitude, il l'avait réparti en deux. Le premier serait pour l'homme ou la femme qui le ferait monter et l'autre pour la jeune femme. Celle qui lui offrirait son corps.

Il allait voir une prostituée.

Il allait à chaque fois dans le même quartier mais jamais au même endroit. Il avait commencé après le départ d'Hitomi. Il avait eu besoin de lui faire payer mais en son absence, il avait été voir une autre femme. Il était en colère et avait besoin de le faire savoir. Aujourd'hui, il reconnaissait que sa conduite était lâche et stupide.

Il était entré dans cet établissement, avait payé et avait suivi la matrone qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre. Toute sa colère était retombée lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle n'était pas Hitomi. Une jeune femme, presqu'une jeune fille l'avait regardé avec des grands yeux noisettes… tellement résignée. Elle n'était pas Hitomi.

Il n'avait pas bougé et la femme-fille était venue jusqu'à lui et c'est elle qui l'avait déshabillé puis allongé sur le lit miteux. Il s'était laissé faire et lorsqu'elle s'était empalée sur lui, il avait ressenti du plaisir. Physique. Mais moralement, il aurait voulu faire disparaître cette expression et ces gémissements qu'il savait surjoués juste pour l'exciter.

Une fois fini. Il s'était rhabillé lentement et c'était tourné vers elle et lui avait demandé son nom. Elle avait montré une véritable émotion à ce moment-là : une ineffable tristesse et lui avait répondu du bout des lèvres que les filles comme elles n'avaient plus de nom. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire mais il avait sorti son portefeuille et lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait dedans.

Puis il était parti en courant presque.

Il y était retourné.

Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait des besoins à satisfaire et même si c'était honteux et plutôt rare, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les extérioriser. En échange, il essayait d'être doux et gentil avec elles. Et il leur donnait toujours de l'argent en plus qu'il savait que leurs proxénètes ne leur donneraient pas.

Aujourd'hui, il changeait encore d'endroit, regrettant l'allure presque gaie du quartier qui cachait si bien ce qui se passait derrière les murs et les portes des immeubles colorés et décorés de publicités diverses de Dogenzaka. Il passa son chemin devant des entrées trop misérables pour être sûres. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver assommé et séquestré pour une rançon.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit immeuble qui, certes ne payait pas de mine mais semblait relativement bien tenu. Il entra et une vieille femme l'accosta immédiatement, le sourire édenté, lui demandant quel type de fille lui plairait. Il s'en fichait et lui fit savoir ce qui n'empêchait la maquerelle de lui vanter les qualités de sa « protégée » tout en le guidant.

Il lui donna l'argent demandé et pénétra dans la pièce où son besoin serait soulagé. La porte se referma et la pièce s'assombrie. Les fenêtres ne laissaient filtrer qu'une fine raie de lumière entre deux volets entrebâillés. Il enleva son pardessus et le posa sur la chaise à l'entrée et attendit. La jeune femme était dos à lui, près de la fenêtre lui permettant de distinguer la couleur de miel de sa chevelure.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Elle le regarda sans le voir et commença à se dévêtir. Il ne put qu'assister à sa lente mise à nue, incapable d'esquisser un geste, de prononcer un seul mot. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers le lit et écarta les jambes, attendant son bon vouloir. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre sans qu'elle ne bouge ou ne parle.

Il articula difficilement une question qu'il savait stupide mais son cerveau avait besoin d'une confirmation :

Ino ?

Les yeux de la forme évanescente semblèrent se ranimer un peu, le temps qu'il puisse y lire l'horreur absolue et la terreur qui se reflétaient dans les yeux aigue-marine.

**o0o0o**

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le fait d'avoir rencontré Orochimaru lui serait utile un jour. Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait se tromper. L'entraînement de face-de-serpent s'était finalement révélé utile à quelque chose. Étonnamment, malgré le temps passé depuis lors, il n'avait rien perdu de son agilité et cela lui avait permit de faire rapidement ses classes et d'être jugé parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion.

Ajouté à cela son intelligence et il avait graduellement mais rapidement atteint une position élevée. Ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses jalousies et rancunes de la part de collègues plus âgés mais il n'en avait cure. Il aimait son métier et il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il le faisait bien. Il avait finalement choisi une carrière qui n'était pas ce qu'il pensait que ses parents auraient voulu.

Certes, il aimait l'informatique, résoudre des problèmes complexes et la gestion était quelque chose de fort plaisant. Mais rapidement, il s'était ennuyé. Pas que ce soit quelque chose de facile mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce n'était pas, il fallait bien l'avouer, excitant. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Mais il n'était pas homme à prendre des décisions sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il s'était donc assuré de terminer ses études, brillamment, cela va sans dire, et ensuite d'assurer l'avenir de son entreprise. Il savait que Shikamaru et Neji seraient capable de reprendre les rennes, lui permettant ainsi de s'occuper de seulement faire le point avec eux régulièrement.

De plus, la société était toujours à son nom, du moins comme actionnaire majoritaire ce qui lui assurait une certaine stabilité au cas où son nouveau projet ne lui aurait finalement pas convenu. Naruto lui en avait voulu de ne pas lui en avoir parlé de suite mais il avait attendu d'avoir vraiment tout prévu et mis au point.

Il y avait eu là une de leurs plus importantes crises de couple. Naruto avait écouté, calmement, ce qui l'avait surpris par ailleurs (et aurait dû l'alerter), pendant qu'il lui expliquait les choses d'une façon logique et tout à fait cohérente, de son point de vue. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement et il avait su que les choses n'allaient peut-être pas finalement tournées comme il l'avait pensé.

Naruto s'était levé du canapé et lui avait expliqué son point de vue. En quelque sorte.

Le poing l'avait frappé si soudainement qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu venir et il avait été trop abasourdi par cet éclat qu'il n'avait commencé à réellement écouté les hurlements de son amant que lorsque celui-ci l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et que ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues avaient rencontré les siens.

Il avait compris alors que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé ou qu'il est tout prévu sans lui demander son avis qui l'avait rendu si furieux ou, du moins, ce n'était pas la raison principale. Ce qui effrayait, terrorisait serait plus juste, Naruto c'était les risques que sa décision impliquait. Et pas des moindres.

Devenir flic était dangereux, très dangereux.

Il alors prit sur lui de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et de le serrer jusqu'à ce que son amant cesse de se débattre et s'autorise enfin à laisser échapper toute son anxiété. Après, ils avaient pu parlé. Il avait écouté les arguments de Naruto. Ce dernier avait fait pas mal de garde aux services des urgences et les blessures par balles et les décès auxquels il avait assisté en salle d'opération.

Il avait passé des heures à tenter de sauver des cas désespérés qui ne trouvaient le soulagement que dans le repos éternel était amplement suffisant pour ne pas avoir envie de voir un juste l'homme qu'il aimait finir sous un drap blanc, un bip sans fin résonnant dans une pièce aseptisée et lugubre.

Il pouvait assurément le comprendre.

Malgré les années, la peur de perdre l'autre n'avait pas diminué. C'était irrationnel et totalement obsessionnel mais c'était là et ils avaient tous les deux du mal à le surmonter. Pour Sasuke, cela passait par une jalousie et une possessivité maladive. Pour Naruto, c'était une terreur absolue d'être seul et une angoisse quasi-permanente.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le surmonter.

C'est aussi pour cela que Naruto avait réagi si fortement au coma de Gaara et ensuite à la mort de Kiba. Les faits étaient assurément graves néanmoins. Il avait passé plusieurs heures pendant lesquels Naruto avait sangloté, n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser, de lui faire jurer qu'il ne le quitterait jamais et qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Ça avait été assez effrayant.

Rassurer Naruto et lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser, qu'il avait le droit d'être bouleversé et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester toujours à ses côtés. Les jours suivants, Naruto s'était montré inhabituellement silencieux mais il supposait que c'était lié à l'enterrement de Kiba mais quand le blond avait commencé à se lever avant lui pour lui préparer chaque jour son petit-déjeuner même quand il rentrait à peine de son service, il s'était inquiété.

Bien entendu , les attentions de Naruto lui plaisaient mais pas les motivations allant derrière. Naruto ne disait rien, se contenant de veiller sur lui autant que possible. Il se faisait discret et pas envahissant mais cette ombre constante stressait Sasuke. Quand Naruto ne pouvait pas être présent aux même heures que Sasuke à la maison, il préparait néanmoins toujours des plats à son attention.

Naruto faisait même le ménage sans se plaindre et veillait à ne plus laisser traîner ses affaires partout et il lui avait offert dernièrement un bracelet avec leurs initiales entrelacées. C'était bien mais c'était juste… trop. Comme si Naruto avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux-pas, leur couple serait terminé. Cette insécurité permanente lui mettait les nerfs à vif mais il n'osait pas en parler au concerné, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer le problème.

Il en avait parlé avec Tsunade.

Elle avait convoqué Naruto aujourd'hui. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à aller mieux. Surtout que Gaara était enfin sorti de son coma et même si personne ne ferait revenir Kiba, sa veuve était bien entourée et on sentait qu'elle ferait face même s'il devait avouer l'avoir trouvé très pâle et presque fragile dan ses vêtements de deuil.

Il revint de ses pensées, ses sens et réflexes aux aguets, lorsqu'il entendit une voix moqueuse et basse le héler :

- Alors, Sasuke-kun, on ne dit pas bonjour à Kabuto-san alors qu'il prend de son temps pour venir te voir ?

**o0o0o**

- Bonjour, Naruto, déclara la voix douce de Tsunade en invitant son fils à entrer.

Il rendit un mince sourire et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Jiraya était en voyage et ne rentrerait pas avant au moins une semaine, ce qui fait qu'il pouvait passer dans la maison qui fut celle de son enfance. Jiraya lui manquait. Il avait essayé, sans en parler à Sasuke, de prendre contact avec lui mais la seule fois où celui-ci avait répondu c'était pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à quoi que ce soit de lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas cessé ses folies.

Briser son couple avec Sasuke.

Ça faisait mal. Sa famille avait été un point d'ancrage essentiel quand il avait emménagé au Japon et Jiraya en était au cœur. C'est lui qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait donné un foyer. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi quelque part mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait toujours à quel point il tenait à Sasuke et comment la simple possibilité d'être séparé de lui était bien plus douloureuse que celle de perdre Jiraya.

Mais il en souffrait tout de même.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elles pas être simples ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas former une famille, comme avant ? Le regard pénétrant de Tsunade le rendait mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il se confie à elle. Même s'il n'était plus son patient depuis longtemps, leur relation et leurs discussions lui avaient souvent permis d'y voir plus clair et d'aller de l'avant. Mais pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

C'était trop dur.

Il saisit la anse de la tasse de thé et la but doucement tout en contemplant celle qui était et serait toujours sa mère. Les années avaient enfin commencé à avoir prise sur elle. Ses yeux étaient désormais marqués de fines rides et ses longs cheveux blonds avaient commencés à prendre une teinte grise. Elle se tenait moins droite, plus courbée. Malgré cela, elle était encore redoutable et Naruto en eut encore la preuve.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demanda t'elle en le scrutant intensément.

Il était inutile de lui mentir.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, murmura t'il doucement.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Pointa t'elle calmement.

- Je… Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se forcer à articuler : Si je t'en parlais, à toi ou à qui que ce soit, ça rendrais juste les choses… réelles. Et je veux juste…oublier.

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir depuis le temps Naruto que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu seras soulagé… Commença Tsunade, gentiment, ne s'attendant pas à l'éclat qui suivit :

- Je ne veux pas être soulagé ! Je… C'est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas… J'aurais dû…

Deux bras vinrent se poser autour de lui et elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ne put résister à ce regard empli d'amour et de sollicitude maternelle et s'effondra contre la poitrine de Tsunade. Laissant sortir tout qu'il avait tenté de contenir, les mains douces caressant doucement son dos dans une tentative de le réconforter. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure à son oreille :

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu dois lui en parler.

- Non, coupa t'il abruptement. Sasuke ne doit jamais savoir.

**o0o0o**

L'endroit était sombre mais joliment décoré. Sakura secoua la tête, découragée avant de rallumer la lumière. Itachi la regarda, résigné. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'ils testaient différentes formules sur lui, tentant d'endiguer la rapide déchéance dans laquelle il sombrait. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, Sakura-san. Je te remercie.

Il faut du temps pour que cela agisse tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que les résultats sont nuls pour le moment qu'il ne faut pas garder espoir, dit-elle, dans une vaine tentative pour se convaincre elle-même plus que son patient.

Sa vision était de plus en plus mauvaise. Il était obligé de porter des lunettes à présent pour soulager le peu de vision qu'il lui restait. Il l'entendit lui fixer un autre rendez-vous sans vraiment l'écouter. Le trajet jusque chez lui lui fit une nouvelle fois prendre conscience de l'augmentation de son handicap. Il avait du mal à trouver son chemin dans les différentes stations de métro et à ne pas se tromper de station d'arrêt car le bruit de la foule couvrait le son de l'hôtesse annonçant sa station.

Dernièrement, il prenait parfois un taxi mais uniquement quand même sa fierté lui permettait de s'y résoudre. En rentrant , il sur immédiatement que son amant était là. Il vit la forme avachie dans le canapé de son amant scotché devant la télévision. Enfin, plus exactement, il devina la forme de Kakashi et la lueur clignotante du poste lui ayant permis de l'identifier comme tel.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nos bénéfices vont grimper, fit remarquer d'un ton sévère mais dont la moquerie était facilement discernable néanmoins.

- Mais sans le cerveau de l'entreprise, je ne suis rien, lança ingénument son amant en se levant pour aller à son encontre et l'enlacer.

Il frémit, ce que l'argenté prit pour du désir et dont il s'efforça de ne pas le détromper. L'entreprise qu'il avait créer reposait uniquement sur lui. Sur ses yeux. Kakashi avait tout abandonné pour le soutenir et c'était encore plus cruel pour lui de réaliser ce qui allait se passer quand… Il répondit avec presque désespoir aux baisers coquins de Kakashi et l'entraîna dans la chambre pour que celui-ci lui fasse l'amour, pour oublier cette foutue épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il se gorgea des traits d son amant autant que possible. Le nez droit et racé, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres fines et cette tignasse indomptable. Ces doigts vinrent en support à ces yeux défaillants pour suivre les contours des traits de son amour profondément endormi. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Mais bientôt, il allait devoir le quitter.

Il avait fini de tout préparer.

Son avocat avait pris toutes les mesures et il savait que Kakashi ne manquerait de rien. Il lui léguait tout. Son amant serait à l'abri du besoin quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait fait des placements sur qui garantirait des rentes confortables en investissant dans des projets immobiliers notamment et il avait d'ors et déjà couché sur papier les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. Il en avait fait une autre pour son petit frère, pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de tout confier à Kakashi.

Il n'avait pas de doute néanmoins quant à la réaction de Sasuke à ce sujet. Il avait su utiliser son capital pour le faire fructifier et avec les dividendes qu'il recevait de la société, il était loin d'être dans le besoin. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Du moins pas pour ça. Il était si bien dans les bras de Kakashi. Il voulait y demeurer pour toujours. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit l'enveloppe qui contenait ses derniers mots.

Et la boîte de somnifères qu'il avait caché avec.

Alors que les médicaments faisaient effet lentement et qu'il se blottissait contre la chaleur de son amour, il repensait aux mots de la lettre. Seraient-ils suffisants pour son amant. Il n'était pas habitué à exposer ainsi ses sentiments et il espérait vraiment que son amant trouverait du réconfort et la force de lui pardonner dans ces quelques lignes qu'il lui laissait.

_Mon ange, mon amour,_

_Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir atrocement. Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part de partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir mais le courage n'a jamais fait parti de mes qualités et je sais que si je t'en avais parlé, tu m'en aurais dissuadé._

_Je t'aime, tu sais ? Je sais que tu as souvent crû que tu étais le second après Shisui mais je peux te le dire sans crainte maintenant. Tu es et à toujours été le premier. Ce que je ressentais pour Shisui n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu m'a tellement apporté et jeme sens mal de te laisser tomber. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te fais ça. Je deviens aveugle, tu sais ? Parles-en à Sakura, elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi mais ne lui en veut pas, je lui interdis d'en parler. Il n'y a pas de traitement. J'ai tout essayé mais rien n'a marché. Et oui, ces lunettes que tu trouvais si sexy n'étaient pas due à une quelconque fatigue visuelle mais au développement de plus en plus rapide de ma cécité._

_Je ne pourrais pas vivre comme ça. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Surtout pour toi, tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites tellement plus que ce que j'ai jamais pu t'offrir. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir emmener en France comme tu le voulais, de ne pas avoir accepter d'aller à cette stupide séance de dédicace de cet auteur yaoi que tu aimes tant. Je regrette ce temps que nous n'aurons pas._

_Mais je sais que tu vas continuer à vivre et je veux que tu retienne bien ce qui va suivre parce que c'est important : je veux que tu sois heureux. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, j'ai eu tellement de chance d'avoir attiré ton attention. Et je veux que tu refasses ta vie. Je sais que tu y arriveras même si ça prends du temps. _

_Quand tu m'auras pardonné ce que j'ai fait sans doute. _

_Je t'aimerais à jamais,_

_Ton Itachi._

Le noir se faisait de plus en plus présent et la langueur de son corps faisait qu'il se sentait partir de plus en plus loin. Il ne prêta pas attention, trop plongé dans le sommeil à ces mains qui le secouaient et cette voix qui hurlait pour qu'il se réveille. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

**o0o0o**

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda une voix monocorde.

- Oui, chef, répondit un homme au visage à moitié masqué, les yeux iridescents contemplant l'assemblée froidement.

- Bien Kakuzu, déclara doucement ledit chef, alors commençons. Sasori ?

- Le commerce marche bien mais avec le rythme auquel Deidara consomme les filles, nous devenons visible et nous risquons d'attirer l'attention des flics sur nous… Déclara sournoisement le roux, le visage inexpressif.

- Si tu préfères servir de la marchandise périmée, c'est ton problème. Mes filles, au moins , rapportent gros…

- Où en est l'enquête Hidan ? Interrompit le leader, ne voulant pas encore être témoin d'une nouvelle dispute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes prières à Jashin nous protègent, ils n'ont pas le début d'une piste et encore moins de preuves sauf pour ce projet spécial…

- En effet, approuva l'homme. Où en sommes-nous des préparatifs, Konan ?

- Cela ne devrait plus tarder. Trois jours au plus. Et notre partenaire ? Demanda la jeune femme, la seule à oser s'adresser ainsi au chef et lui poser des questions.

- Son apport va nous permettre d'étendre notre marché et de développer une nouvelle filières d'approvisionnement. Kakuzu ?

- Nous prévoyons une augmentation des bénéfices de l'ordre de 33% dès que l'implantation sera confirmé, on note déjà une croissance des commandes de 5%. Déclara avec satisfaction l'homme masqué, ses yeux luisants d'avidité et de cupidité.

- Bien. Vous savez tous quel est votre rôle ? Demanda le maître.

Tous hochèrent la tête, concentrés. Le partenariat était trop important pour être négligé. Surtout que la compensation était vraiment faible rapport aux bénéfices même si la plupart trouvait la chose particulièrement incompréhensible. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour douter ou se poser des questions sur les motifs du chef. Ils étaient là pour obéir.

Une fois que la salle fut vidée de ses membres, le chef se tourna vers une silhouette masculine aux longs cheveux bruns et déclara, un sourire effrayant se dessinant sur ses traits :

- La fête va bientôt commencer.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête et sortit.

* * *

Bien, voilà...

Normalement, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous devez avoir pleins de questions et commencer à faire des déductions. Normalement, il doit rester un ou deux chapitres et peut-être un épilogue à part. J'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement mais je me suis lancé dans une autre fic et je dois admettre que je n'ai pas consacré suffisamment de temps au prochain chapitre pour l'instant à moins de les raccourcir donc, il faudra patienter un peu. j'indiquerais la date de publication sur mon profil mais je vais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas trop tarder.

Merci encore pour toutes vos sympathiques rewiews, je vous assure que même si je n'y réponds pas toujours de suite, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.

A +, Mariko.


	5. Troubles

Bien le bonjour!

Merci à tous pour toutes vos rewiews qui m'encouragent à écrire, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencé mais la trame est construite donc je vais tâcher de ne pas trop vous faire patienter. Regardez sur mon profil, je tiendrais à jour la date de publication.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé mais bon, j'ai fais gaffe et vous ne devriez pas trop souffrir à la lecture. Je vais mettre les autres chapitres à jour, grâce à **Kitsune no Kyubi**.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas véritablement, du moins, pas en dehors de cette histoire.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture!

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _**

_Arrêt sur le moment de la mort de Kiba, ses dernières pensées. Retour à l'appartement de Naruto après avoir appris la mort de Kiba et avoir passé la nuit chez Hinata avec celle-ci et Sakura. Après cela, le couple semble envahi par l'incertitude et Naruto agit étrangement, comme s'il avait peur de perdre Sasuke. De son côté, Gaara se réveille après une période de coma et en surprenant le flirt de Shikamaru avec infirmière, décide de laisser libre cours à sa colère. De son côté, Shikamaru se rend compte de ses sentiments et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour son amant, quitte à flirter avec le personnel soignant pour avoir plus d'informations. Chôji éprouve le besoin de fréquenter la compagnie des prostituées pour satisfaire ses "besoins" primaires mais se retrouve choqué en découvrant Ino dans une maison close. Egalement, retour sur Sasuke, son parcours depuis qu'il a décidé de laisser l'entreprise qu'il avait créée aux soins de Shikamaru et Neji mais aussi ses inquiétudes face à l'attitude de son amant qu'il met sur le compte de sa peur de le perdre mais le malaise ne se dissipe pas et le couple ne dialogue pas et s'enferme dans cette dimension. De son côté, Naruto vit très mal la situation et hésite à se confier, surtout pas à Sasuke, avant de se relâcher avec Tsunade. Itachi a appris que Sakura ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher la progression de sa maladie et a préparé son suicide en laissant une note à son amant pour expliquer son geste avant de "s'endormir" dans ses bras. Enfin ,une petite réunion de l'Akatsuki et de ses projets avec un mystérieux personnage caché dans l'ombre._

**! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des problèmes d'affichage au niveau du site, je vais donc réessayer de publier le chapitre!****!**_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Troubles  
**

* * *

Il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de venir avec lui, ni cette fois-là ni les suivantes. Elle l'avait supplié de s'en aller et de ne jamais revenir mais il ne pouvait pas. Ino était son amie. Et elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait été si choqué la première fois qu'il l'avait revu, il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était si différente.

Pas tant au niveau physique même si la pâleur et la maigreur de la jeune femme l'avait marqué mais c'était les yeux vides qui l'avait réellement troublé. Ino lui avait toujours semblé une fille forte, avec un caractère bien trempé et une volonté à toute épreuve. La voir si vulnérable l'avait décidé. Il l'aiderait, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Même s'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Elle lui avait demandé de n'en parler à personne et il avait tenu sa promesse, même si elle lui coûtait. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. C'était essentiel pour avancer. Il était revenu chaque jour depuis. Avec toujours quelque chose pour elle. De la nourriture, principalement. Et aussi des photos. Elle lui avait demandé avidement comment allait les autres, Sakura en particulier.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait ce qu'il lui avait cuisiné, elle adorait l'écouter lui parler du restaurant, de la carrière de Sakura, de Naruto et Sasuke, de leurs amis. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu aller aux funérailles de Kiba. Ses yeux s'animaient un peu pendant leurs entretiens même si la question de ce qui se passerait après son départ restait toujours latente entre eux.

Parfois, Choji croisait un autre homme qui montait les marches et il se demandait toujours si celui-ci allait « voir » Ino. Lui-même n'avait plus envie de fréquenter des prostituées pour assouvir ses besoins. Il ne le pouvait plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Ino. Cela faisait presque deux mois à présent et elle refusait obstinément de sortir.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'autant plus que la vieille femme le regardait de façon suspicieuse maintenant mais tant qu'elle le laissait monter pour rencontrer Ino, il ne s'en plaignait pas même s'il sentait que sa chance allait bientôt tourner. Il n'aurait pu mieux dire. Car ce jour-là, il y avait du monde dans le petit hôtel de passe. Des hommes dont les armes se montraient négligemment au détour des vestes entrouvertes.

Il l'avait mal senti mais avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à la matrone de le conduire à Ino. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas disponible. Il avait dit qu'il allait attendre et là, elle s'était fait plus explicite. Ino n'était plus disponible pour lui. Elle avait fait signe à un homme qui l'avait raccompagné plus ou moins brusquement à l'entrée et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne plus revenir.

Une fois dehors, il ne sut plus que faire. Il craignait d'avoir attiré des ennuis à Ino. Allait-elle bien ? Lui avait on fait du mal à cause de lui ? Il voulait s'en assurer mais comment faire avec tous ses hommes armés devant l'entrée ? Il fit mine de s'en aller mais une fois à l'intersection, il bifurqua pour contourner le bâtiment et des retrouver derrière, espérant trouver une autre entrée.

Il fut déçu, il n'y avait pas de porte arrière. Néanmoins, il y avait un escalier de secours. Il descendit l'échelle et entreprit de grimper. Il eut de la chance car une fenêtre était ouverte. Il faillit rester coincer dans l'étroite ouverture mais finalement réussit à se dégager. Il était au premier étage. Il lui fallait encore monter pour retrouver la jeune femme sans se faire repérer.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas évident mais il n'était pas aller si loin pour rebrousser chemin maintenant. Il tenta de rendre ses pas le plus légers possible, écoutant son environnement pour intercepter le moindre signe d'une autre présence. Heureusement, tout était tranquille. Il atteignit la chambre d'Ino avec une sourde appréhension, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il poussa doucement la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il chercha aussitôt la jeune femme. Son regard passa sur le lit, devant le bureau avant de s'arrêter devant un bout de kimono dont le reste se perdait dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha lentement, apeuré de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il entendit une respiration sifflante, haletante.

- Ino ? Appela t'il, incertain.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et il n'y tint plus. Il s'accroupit et tira la jeune femme vers lui, dans la lumière. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Ino, la si jolie Ino était couverte de sang, de bleues et d'ecchymoses. Son œil droit était fermé et maculé de noir bleuté et sa lèvre était fendue. Il prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici.

Il la prit dans ses bras, constatant avec peine la légèreté du petit corps à présent évanoui dans ses bras. Il sortit précautionneusement de la chambre. Il réussit miraculeusement à éviter de se faire repérer et retrouva son chemin vers la chambre avec la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il était entré. Il eut quelques difficultés pour faire passer Ino puis lui sans l'écraser au passage. Il descendit avec son fardeau serré contre lui.

Au moment où il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de peine. Il vit un des hommes armés, une canette à peine sorti du plus proche Jidōhanbaiki[1] à la main le héler depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment. Pourquoi n'avait il pas prit sa pause cinq minutes plus tard ? C'était vraiment un coup de malchance. Évidemment, l'autre appela ses petits copains en renfort et Chôji n'eut pas d'autre choix que fuir le plus vite possible.

Hélas, il ne connaissait pas bien le quartier et en tournant deux intersections plus loin pour se dissimuler, il se retrouva prit dans un cul-de-sac. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour avant que les hommes ne le rattrapent et ne l'entourent. Il était piégé. Et vu comme c'était parti, il ne s'en sortirait pas avec juste un petit sermon.

Il déposa doucement Ino sur le sol, contre le mur pour lui éviter d'être blessée. Ils étaient quatre contre un. En admettant qu'ils n'utilisent pas leurs armes, il avait peut-être une chance de les battre mais pas s'en en sortir indemne. De plus, il ne pouvait compter sur aucune aide. Dans ce genre de quartier, le mieux on se tient à l'écart des affaires des autres, le mieux on se porte.

- Alors, gros tas, tu veux ramener ta petite copine aux flics ? Lança le premier, celui qui l'avait repéré.

- Mais c'est peut-être même un poulet lui-même si ça se trouve, rajouta un autre. La vieille a dit qu'il venait presque tous les jours depuis deux mois.

- Ouais, ou alors il est tombé amoureux de la donzelle, ricana un autre. C'est vrai que ça se voit plus trop là mais c'est un sacré beau petit lot, et docile avec ça !

Qu'on s'en prenne à lui, il avait l'habitude et il y avait un moment maintenant que les réflexions ne le touchaient plus mais qu'on insulte Ino, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il s'élança vers celui qui semblait être le chef mais au moment où il allait lui coller son poing dans la figure, les trois autres l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent. Il sentit un premier coup à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Ah ! J'ai l'impression de frapper un zabuton tellement c'est mou, railla le chef.

Il frappa de nouveau et, au bout d'un moment, le corps de Choji n'était plus que douleurs. Son visage le tirait et son ventre était douloureux. Il se demandait quand la correction allait cesser. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux ricanements des autres mais il s'inquiétait. Ils allaient sans doute ramener Ino et elle allait encore se faire punir à cause de lui.

Il se doutait qu'ils allaient bientôt se lasser et l'abandonner sur place. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à frapper une cible qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, ils ne faisaient que lui donner une leçon. Quand on le lâcha enfin, il eut honte de s'écrouler au sol mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Mais un cliquetis métallique lui fit relever la tête.

L'homme avait sorti son arme et avait enlevé la sécurité. Là, il prit peur. Ils n'allaient quand même pas le tuer ? Il eut sa réponse quand il le vit ajouter un silencieux au bout du canon. Il allait mourir avant d'avoir fêter son vingt-sixième anniversaire. Malgré cela, il continuait à se faire du souci pour Ino. Lui réserverait on le même sort ? Il s'en voulu de l'avoir fait sortir sans avoir préparé son coup, d'avoir agi sous l'impulsion du moment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta petite copine, Maître Sasori va s'occuper d'elle, se moqua le chef, interceptant son regard vers le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Il lui apprendra ce qu'il en coûte de le défier.

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, Choji bondit sur l'homme et le renversa, faisant tomber l'arme au passage. Il s'attendait à ce que les autres ne sortent leurs propres flingues avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. Soudainement, il fut relevé et il constata, surpris, qu'une horde de policier avait débarqué. Il regarda celui qui l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pieds et fut stupéfait par le visage qu'il rencontra :

- Sasuke ?

**0o0o0**

- Tadaima ! Lança sans grande conviction Shikamaru en entrant chez lui.

Il n'y eut, comme d'habitude, pas de réponse. Gaara l'avait pourtant entendu rentrer, c'était certain mais de toute façon, c'est à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole depuis son réveil. Mais c'était sans doute dû au choc des révélations du médecin sur son état. Son amant n'avait pourtant pas cillé lorsqu'il avait appris pour le délais de rétablissement de ses jambes, pas même lorsqu'il avait appris qu'on allait devoir le réopérer pour sa fracture en spirale.

Maintenant, la jambe droite était ornée de plaque et de vis et il ne pourrait prétendre à la moindre rééducation avant au moins encore quatre mois et deux pour l'autre jambe si tout allait bien. Il n'avait rien laissé transparaître lorsque le chirurgien lui avait appris que sa carrière de violoniste professionnel était terminée. Rien, pas un pli sur son visage n'avait marqué une quelconque émotion.

Néanmoins, il devait en souffrir. Et lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était bien pour le sauver qu'il s'était élancé devant la voiture. Pour le protéger. Alors maintenant, il ne pouvait que comprendre le comportement de son compagnon. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Il avait embauché une assistante médicale pour aider Gaara dans les tâches de la vie quotidienne car son amant s'était farouchement opposé à ce qu'il s'en occupe. Il n'y avait que le soir, après le départ de l'assistante quand il rentrait, que Gaara le laissait s'occuper de lui.

Il trouva le jeune homme dans son bureau, en train de taper sur le clavier d'une main. En le voyant, il releva le nez de l'écran. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il se contenta de banalités :

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lança t'il avant de se frapper mentalement. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne journée, confiné entre les murs de leur appartement.

- Oui, répondit l'autre, indéchiffrable.

- Ah…euh… tu as faim ? Je peux préparer quelque chose à manger ? Demanda t'il. Gaara cachait toujours ses sentiments, c'en était presque désespérant. Il aurait préféré qu'il hurle, qu'il crie ou qu'il l'insulte plutôt que cette froide indifférence.

- Non. Commande plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonné, répliqua Gaara avant de replonger sur son écran.

- Tu.. tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Se risqua t'il à demander.

- Mon plat favori, répondit doucement le rouquin en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son ordinateur.

Shikamaru acquiesça et alla saisir le téléphone d'un des traiteurs qu'il avait aimanté sur le réfrigérateur. Il s'était essayé aux fourneaux mais après avoir failli brulé la cuisine et, par extension, l'appartement, Gaara lui avait sèchement recommandé de s'en tenir aux services de professionnels. Il regrettait le temps où c'était Gaara qui préparait des petits plats pour eux.

Il s'en était plaint auprès de Sasuke et de Naruto qui lui avaient rétorqué, amusé, qu'au départ Gaara non plus ne savait pas cuisiner. Mais qu'il avait appris. Pour lui. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Une autre de ces choses qu'il ignorait sur son compagnon songea t'il alors qu'il fixait le combiné, désespéré, cherchant à se rappeler quel était le nom du plat préféré de Gaara. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, non ?

Takoyaki ? Sashimi ? Tempura ? Ah, les ramens ! Non, ça c'était Naruto… Il avait honte de lui-même. Après près de quatre ans de vie commune, il était incapable de dire quel était le plat que son amant aimait le plus. Gaara connaissait le sien pourtant. Il le lui avait suffisamment cuisiné comme ça. Il devrait peut-être prendre des cours ? Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais la patience… Ce serait trop chiant.

Bon, cette commande ? Il n'allait pas rester planté devant ce foutu combiné pendant trente ans, non ? Il soupira, encore. Il allait devoir retourner voir Gaara et lui poser la question. Il était vraiment minable reconnut-il. Il raccrocha, tendu. Il se retourna pour voir le roux devant lui. Son fauteuil électrique était très silencieux et Shikamaru était parfaitement apte à se déplacer seul la plupart du temps grâce à sa main intacte.

- Shepherds' Pie, murmura le roux.

- Hu ?

- Shepherds' Pie [2], répéta le roux, le regard insondable. J'ai longtemps vécu en Grande Bretagne. C'est le plat que je préfère mais sinon, tu peux commander aussi des sakoyaki, ça m'ira très bien.

Il s'en alla, laissant Shikamaru songeur. C'est vrai que le roux avait passé plusieurs années à l'étranger et il savait également qu'il était russe d'origine. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Gaara, reconnut-il. Mais avait-il jamais vraiment cherché à le connaître ? Il souffla encore avant de s'emparer de l'annuaire et de chercher un traiteur britannique. Tâche ardue.

Ayant passé commande, il retourna dans le salon où Gaara avait allumé la télévision, l'ignorant complètement. Il hésita à lui parler. Comment amorcer le sujet ? Avant, c'était Gaara qui débutait la conversation, lui demandant comment s'était déroulé sa journée, quelles étaient ses affaires en cours. Il rebroussa chemin, préférant s'occuper du courrier en attente. Cela faisait une semaine depuis leur retour de l'hôpital et deux mois depuis le réveil de Gaara. Il avait l'impression que continuer à le laisser s'amonceler comme il le faisait n'était pas la bonne solution.

D'habitude, c'était Gaara qui se chargeait de ses formalités administratives ennuyeuses mais il fallait bien qu'il s'en charge maintenant. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il jamais occupé avant ? Il ouvrit les lettres et commença à les parcourir. Factures à payer, relevés de compte, récépissés d'achat, formulaires à remplir, prospectus, et ah ! Une lettre de l'agent de Gaara aussi. Il fut tenté de l'ouvrir mais se retint. Peut-être que Gaara lui en parlerait. Ça ferait au moins à truc à discuter.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à parer au plus pressé. Les factures d'abord, priorité absolue, mais une fois cette tâche achevée, il décida que le reste pouvait attendre encore un peu. C'était vraiment trop chiant… Comment faisait Gaara ? Et puis, il lui fallait encore s'occuper du linge sinon il allait se retrouver sans rien à se mettre sur le dos. Il déposa la lettre sur la table devant son amant qui ne lui prêta aucune attention et pénétra dans le local hautement redouté de la buanderie.

Il prit un tas de linge sale de différentes couleurs dans la corbeille et l'engouffra tant bien que mal dans la machine. Où était le mode d'emploi ? Il chercha un moment comment refermer le couvercle avant d'y parvenir enfin. Bon, mettre la lessive maintenant. Où pouvait elle avoir été rangée ? Il chercha dans les placards mais ne trouva rien. Puis il eut l'idée de regarder dans le petit placard derrière la porte de la buanderie et fut soulagé de trouver la barrique de lessive. Il s'en saisit mais fut perplexe quant à l'utilité de la petite boule en plastique dessus.

Il décida de la laisser sur place et chercha où verser le liquide. Il faillit rendre les armes devant les trois orifices. Et évidemment, aucun n'avait « lessive » marqué devant, juste des symboles inconnus. Il décida de laisser faire son instinct et rouvrit le tambour et y versa directement la lessive. De toute façon, ça allait bien finir par aller dedans, alors quelle différence ? Quant à la dose… et bien, au moins, ce serait propre !

Après, il fallait choisir le programme de lavage. Shikamaru laissa échapper un grognement désespéré. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux les efforts qu'avait fait Gaara pour s'occuper d'eux. Il ne pensait jamais à tous ces détails auparavant, cela allant de soi pour lui. Maintenant il se rendait compte du soin que le roux avait apporté à son confort quotidien et il s'en voulait vraiment de n'avoir jamais même eu l'idée de l'aider.

Il sélectionna un programme au hasard, croisant les doigts pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe et laissa la machine démarrer. Il retourna dans le salon juste à temps pour entendre la sonnette d'entrée. Il se précipita vers l'interphone pour ouvrir au livreur. Après avoir payé, il déposa les plats sur la table et croisa le regard étonné de son amant devant son plat de Shepherds' Pie. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Tu savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul traiteur anglais dans tout le quartier ? Plaisanta Shikamaru.

- Merci, répondit Gaara avant de se renfermer.

- Est-ce que tu voudras… que je t'aide pour ta toilette ensuite ? Demanda nerveusement le brun.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix en la matière de toute façon, répliqua froidement le roux.

- Ce n'est que provisoire, rappela Shikamaru, mal à l'aise.

L'autre ne répondit rien, tentant de manger tant bien que mal son plat qu'il avait peine à saisir d'une seule main. Shikamaru hésita à aller l'aider, ne sachant pas comment il serait accueilli mais en le voyant faire tomber une nouvelle fois son couvert, il ne se retint plus. Il essuya la fourchette et présenta une bouchée à Gaara qui s'obstina à garder bouche close.

- Il faut que tu manges pendant que c'est chaud, déclara doucement le brun.

Finalement, Gaara ouvrit la bouche et ils mangèrent en silence. Il aida le jeune homme à se déshabiller et se laver en se retenant de le caresser comme il en mourrait d'envie. Cela faisait plus de deux mois, depuis l'accident en fait, qu'il n'avaient pas eu de rapports et il devait admettre que ça lui manquait. Il n'était sorti avec personne depuis.

Depuis qu'il avait fini par comprendre et accepter ses sentiments, il n'avait plus l'intention de fuir mais depuis son retour chez eux il y a une semaine, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Gaara, ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors il essayait juste de faire de son mieux. Même si les résultats étaient un peu décevants.

Il passa le gant de toilette dans le dos du roux avec délicatesse avant de le rincer. Il en fit de même pour le visage, les bras, les jambes mais il eut une hésitation à s'occuper de son sexe. D'ordinaire, le roux lui demandait de le laisser à ce stade mais cette fois-ci, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être prendre l'initiative. Il passa l'étoffe humide le long de la verge, puis de son autre main, la souleva pour la passer en dessous.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et le sexe du roux commença à durcir. Il replongea le gant dans l'eau pour le rincer avant de recommencer l'opération, se demandant si Gaara allait l'arrêter maintenant. Il le laissa faire avant de lui permettre de l'essuyer et de passer la longue chemise qui lui servirait de pyjama. Il le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre et souleva difficilement son amant jusqu'au lit où il le reposa.

Après s'être couché à son tour, il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers le jeune homme pour se pencher et saisir ses lèvres mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne, la voix froide de son compagnon se fit entendre :

- Bonne nuit.

- … Bonne nuit, répondit Shikamaru, un peu dépité.

Le lendemain il se préparait à partir et allait saluer Gaara avant de partir quand il remarqua le courrier non ouvert sur la table du salon. Il hésita puis, pris d'une impulsion, il s'en saisit et le fourra dans sa poche. Il alla dire au revoir à son amant qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, plongé une nouvelle fois devant son écran. Shikamaru se demandait parfois ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver de si intéressant.

Arrivé au bureau, il avait complètement oublié l'enveloppe jusqu'à ce qu'il aille suspendre sa veste sur le porte-manteau de son bureau, la voyant dépasser depuis sa poche. Il la prit et la déposa devant lui. Décidant de ne pas tergiverser plus que de raison, il prit son coupe-papier et ouvrit le pli. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'agent artistique de Gaara qui lui assurait des modalités de cessation de son contrat maintenant que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus assurer de prestations en tant que violoniste professionnel mais il n'en était rien.

Il s'agissait d'un autre type de contrat. Un contrat d'écrivain qui s'adressait à un certain auteur appelé « Kazekage ». Shikamaru en avait déjà entendu parler. C'était un auteur qui écrivait depuis quelques années et qui connaissait un succès de plus en plus certain que ce soit au Japon mais aussi à l'étranger. Gaara serait donc ce fameux Kazekage ? Il lui en aurait parlé, non ?

Pris d'un doute, il ressortit de son bureau en quatrième vitesse et alla à la librairie la plus proche. Il demanda le dernier livre de Kazekage à une jeune vendeuse qui s'extasia sur ces œuvres, complètement fan semblait-il de ce que Gaara ( ?) écrivait. Il y avait de nombreuses références alors il se laissa guider par la jeune fille et choisit le dernier exemplaire sorti. Il paya et s'en alla.

Une fois de retour à son travail, il s'enferma et demanda à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas sauf en cas d'urgence. Il ouvrit le livre avec une sorte d'impatience et d'appréhension mêlée. Que pouvait donc écrire Gaara ? Pas des romans d'amour, c'était certain. De la science-fiction ? De l'horreur ? Le mieux était encore de se faire sa propre idée décida t'il.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut un coup de téléphone qui le sortit de sa lecture. Neji l'appelait. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte du temps passé. Il avait été tellement pris par l'intrigue qu'il n'avait pas senti le temps s'écouler. Et Neji lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau où deux investisseurs l'attendaient depuis près de dix minutes. Il rangea le livre en se promettant de s'y remettre dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre.

Ce qu'il fit. Les dossiers pouvaient bien attendre un peu.

Il découvrit un Gaara comme il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Il aurait pensé que le roux écrirait des romans policiers ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là étant donné son sens de la bagarre mais il n'en était rien. Ses livres était une ode à l'émotion intérieure. Chaque ligne, chaque mot évoquait la douceur de l'amour, les joies et les peines du quotidien. A travers les personnages, on découvrait une myriade de petits détails qui rendaient l'intrigue presque inutile même si intéressante et bien menée.

Il était bluffé.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Shikamaru se résolut à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus à l'exception de travailler : avoir une discussion sérieuse. Avec Gaara. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça entre eux. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. A l'hôpital, les conditions n'étaient pas idéales avec tout le monde qui était présent, leur laissant peu d'intimité mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ce n'était pas mieux. Entre son travail, les tâches ménagères, administratives et s'occuper de Gaara, il avait repoussé le moment autant qu'il l'avait pu.

Il salua l'assistante qui s'apprêtait à partir et rejoignit Gaara dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, ne sachant comment amorcer la conversation. Ce fut une surprise pour lui quand il entendit la télévision s'éteindre et Gaara parler :

- Ça y est, tu t'es décidé ?

- Décidé ? Demanda t'il interloqué ? A quoi ?

- A rompre, déclara machinalement le jeune homme.

- Rompre ? Tu veux… rompre ? Reprit bêtement Shikamaru, consterné.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Poursuivit le jeune homme, implacable. J'ai les moyens de me payer une assistance médical permanente et j'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour mon déménagement…

- Je ne veux pas rompre ! S'exclama Shikamaru, choqué, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer : je t'aime Gaara.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Gaara n'explose :

- Dis pas de conneries, putain ! Tu restes avec moi parce que tu te sens coupable et uniquement pour ça ! Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre, ta pitié ?

Là, ça allait mal pour Shikamaru. Il ne savait pas comment prendre les choses ni comment faire pour convaincre le roux que ses sentiments pour lui était bien réels et pas le fruit d'un quelconque remord. Il laissa alors son esprit logique prendre le relais. L'émotionnel ce n'était vraiment pas son truc alors peut-être qu'il devait laisser la logique lui donner un coup de main ?

- Je t'aime parce que tu as pris soin de moi sans que je te le demande. Parce que tu t'es occupé de tout ici sans te plaindre en payant les factures, en gérant notre vie sans faire exploser la machine à laver, teindre les vêtements en rose (comment aurait pu savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais mélanger les couleurs? C'était marqué nul part!) ou en apprenant à cuisiner pour me faire plaisir. Parce que tu as toujours pris la peine de chercher à me connaître et de savoir ce qui comptait pour moi.

Il reprit sa respiration avant de continuer :

- Et moi, je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de ne pas faire le même effort, d'avoir laisser la réussite de notre couple sur tes épaules, de ne pas avoir su quel était ton plat favori, ni que tu jouais merveilleusement bien du violon ni de t'avoir accompagné à tes concerts au moins une fois. Je ne savais pas non plus que mon petit-ami était un écrivain si brillant et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu attendre que je te perde presque pour me rendre compte à quel point je t'aimais et de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir auprès de moi. Je crois pas que je pourrais retrouver quelqu'un capable de me supporter comme tu l'as fait et il est donc hors de question que je te laisse filer.

Il se leva et se positionna devant le roux et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il se fit repousser violemment.

- Et toutes ces putains qui passaient dans tes bras, c'était une preuve d'amour peut-être ? Hurla le roux.

- Je sais que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds…

- Et des égoïstes.

- Oui mais…

- Et des connards…

- Je sais ! J'aimerais qu'on reparte à zéro, sur de bonnes bases, lâcha t'il. Je veux apprendre à te connaître comme toi tu me connais.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Fit l'autre, sceptique.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Shikamaru en se saisissant de ses lèvres avec douceur avant de murmurer : Mais je vais tout faire pour y parvenir, peut importe le temps que ça prendra.

Il y eut un silence puis une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres purpurines de Gaara :

- T'es un vrai connard, marmonna t'il.

- Ouais, je sais, acquiesça Shikamaru.

- Mais t'es mon connard, reprit il.

- Ouais, tout à toi.

- Jusqu'à quand ? L'inquiétude transparaissait nettement dans cette question et Shikamaru s'empressa de le détromper.

- Jusqu'à ce que t'en ai marre de moi ? Un léger rire se fit entendre.

- Ouh ! Tu prends des risques !

- C'est un risque calculé, répliqua tendrement Shikamaru, les bras autour du cou de Gaara, les lèvres pressées contre sa nuque.

- Et ton calcul nous mène où ? Demanda Gaara, encore incertain.

- Jusqu'au bout, répondit résolument le brun.

- Jusqu'au bout ? La voix était rauque d'émotion.

- Ouais… Dis… tu veux pas m'aider à faire à bouffer ce soir, on va manquer de tunes à force de commander chez les traiteurs… Un rire plus franc mais toujours tendre s'éleva et les bras du roux se rejoignirent pour enlacer son amant.

- Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme ça ?

- Aucune idée.

- Va falloir que je t'apprenne à cuisiner sinon on va finir fauché.

- Ouais. Et puis, va falloir aussi que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour écrire des trucs aussi romantiques avec un caractère de chien comme le tien…

- T'as lu mes livres? Demanda le roux, incrédule.

- Un. Aujourd'hui. T'es plutôt doué pour ces conneries, va falloir que tu me donnes ton secret, se moqua t'il tendrement.

- Et toi comment tu fais pour réussir à me faire changer d'avis en dix minutes pour une décision que j'ai pris plusieurs mois à prendre ?

- Je suis un génie.

- Un bouffon, oui.

- Mais tu m'aimes.

- Ouais. J'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher ce jour-là…

- Hé !

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là. Pas d'une façon ordinaire car il n'y eut pas de pénétration à cause du handicap de Gaara mais parce qu'il y avait un nouveau respect entre eux, une autre intimité et ils se contentèrent de caresses et de jouir de la compagnie de l'autre. Tout n'était pas pardonné ou réglé et il leur restait encore un long chemin à faire. Néanmoins ils étaient tout deux déterminés à faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre eux et à tout faire pour.

Une nouvelle galère en perspective mais à deux, on rame mieux…

**0o0o0**

- J'me casse ! Hurla la jeune femme en prenant sa veste au passage et en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

Sakura tremblait de rage en sortant de chez elle. Elle ne supportait plus cette tension permanente entre elle et Kankurô. Et cette façon dont il lui parlait ! Toujours en train de lui faire la morale comme si elle était une gamine immature et déraisonnable. Comme si elle était une petite fille qu'on grondait gentiment en lui expliquant qu'elle avait tort et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête ses caprices et obéisse bien gentiment.

Quel muffle !

Le sujet était encore une nouvelle fois revenu sur le tapis. Ils parlaient – non pardon, hurlaient – à ce sujet constamment. Ils n'avaient plus un seul autre sujet de conversation. Et en plus, elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Il lui disait qu'il ne comprenait pas ses réticences, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à être mère au foyer et à s'occuper de ses enfants et de sa maison. Il disait comprendre son engagement dans son travail mais que cela ne devait pas primer sur leur couple.

C'était un dialogue de sourd.

Sa colère retombée, elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Normalement, elle aurait déboulé chez Naruto et Sasuke mais elle avait bien vu la tension entre eux en ce moment. Elle se demandait ce qu'il arrivait à Naruto. Il se comportait étrangement mais se défilait toujours quand elle essayait d'aborder le sujet. Et Sasuke semblait être inquiet. Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller chez eux.

C'était son jour de congé et elle avait toute la journée devant elle. Au départ, elle avait prévu de proposer à Kankurô un pique-nique vu le temps radieux qu'il faisait, histoire de relâcher un peu les tensions et de faire une sortie en couple, comme avant. Mais ils s'étaient disputés avant qu'elle ait eu la possibilité de lui en parler. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chez Hinata non plus, elle ne se sentait d'humeur à voir personne.

Résolument, elle choisit d'aller où elle savait qu'elle serait seule et où on ne viendrait pas la chercher : à son travail. C'était jour de congé pour tout le monde mais elle possédait un jeu de clef et pouvait aller et venir quand bon lui semblait. Elle préférait se plonger dans le travail plutôt que de ressasser encore sa dispute avec son mari.

Une fois arrivée, elle se changea dans le vestiaire et gagna son laboratoire. Elle avait retrouvé son entrain. Les cultures de cellules souches étaient prometteuses et elle avait hâte d'essayer le nouveau protocole sur des sujets vivants. Elle regrettait seulement que ça n'ait pas marché pour Itachi… Elle choisit d'éviter d'y penser. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte du laboratoire pour y découvrir Shino penché sur son microscope.

- Shino ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, manifestement aussi étonné qu'elle de la voir ici.

- Bonjour Sakura-san. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire… Murmura la jeune femme, sombrement. Shino se releva complètement et alla au devant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t'il simplement.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se retourna, honteuse. Elle devenait vraiment une fontaine en ce moment ! Deux bras l'obligèrent doucement à se retourner et elle sentit un mouchoir essuyer ses joues gentiment. Shino était vraiment adorable pensa t'elle avant de se reprendre.

Les choses avaient été clairement établies entre eux. Shino lui avait même dit, après leur baiser, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec une femme mariée. Ce qu'elle était. Mais sa présence était vraiment réconfortante et il ne la jugeait jamais ni ne blâmait Kankurô devant elle. Il était toujours objectif et leurs entretiens la soulageaient beaucoup. Il méritait de trouver une femme bien qui prendrait soin du merveilleux garçon qu'il était.

- Tu veux en parler autour d'un café ? Proposa t'il.

Elle hocha la tête avant de le regarder ranger ses affaires. Il la raccompagna au vestiaire des femmes avant d'aller lui-même se changer. Il se rejoignirent dans l'entrée et sortir sans un mot de la clinique. Ils s'installèrent à un café de Shinjuku où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Une fois installés, Shino entama la conversation sur le dernier livre de Kazekage dont il était un grand admirateur et Sakura lui en fut reconnaissante. Shino n'essayait pas absolument de la faire parler, il voulait juste qu'elle se sente mieux.

Cette pensée lui fit retrouver le sourire. Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'une idée saugrenue ne vienne à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle avait remarqué les regards des jeunes femmes sur son ami qui semblaient intéressées avant de regarder le look pour le moins débraillé du jeune homme et de passer leur chemin. Et là, c'était parfaitement de sa compétence !

Elle proposa une séance de shopping à Shino mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna dans la première boutique de vêtements pour homme qu'elle trouva et lui fourra une dizaine de vêtements, pantalons, tee-shirts et chemisette avant de l'envoyer en cabine. Le tout en moins de dix minutes chrono !

Kankurô était toujours bien habillé mais c'était parce qu'il faisait appel à des stylistes du monde entier et Sakura n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de pouvoir l'aider à se vêtir. Il ne venait jamais avec elle faire les boutiques, trouvant la chose inintéressante au possible. De toute façon, il y a peu de choses qu'il prenait le temps de faire avec elle. Même l'amour mais c'est parce qu'à chaque fois ils se disputaient pour savoir si elle avait arrêtée enfin la pilule donc elle finissait invariablement dans la chambre d'ami pour la nuit.

Elle attendit un peu puis appela Shino à travers le rideau pour savoir où il en était. Le rideau fut timidement tiré et elle put constater, bouche-bée, que Shino était loin, très loin, d'être laid. Il était grand et la ligne du pantalon qu'elle avait choisi, accentuait cette taille de même que le tee-shirt noir, simple mais élégant, mettait en valeur la poitrine musclée du jeune homme.

Celui-ci était rouge de gêne et croisait les bras comme pour se cacher. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation :

- Ouah, Shino ! T'es trop mignon comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à porter des vêtements aussi informes, tu n'as vraiment rien à cacher ! Plaisanta t'elle avant de remarquer que celui-ci ne semblait pas convaincu.

Elle l'encouragea à essayer encore plusieurs pantalons, prenant un réel plaisir à ce qu'il la laisse le guider et le conseiller malgré ses réticences. Pendant qu'il se rhabillait après le dernier essayage, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait pousser les choses un peu plus loin. Shino avait vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ! Après tout, il avait été si gentil avec elle que c'était une sorte de façon pour elle de le remercier.

Elle le traina jusqu'aux caisses pour payer mais insista pour en payer une partie. Après tout, c'était son idée avant tout. Par contre, elle lui fit jurer d'accepter ce qu'elle avait en tête sans rechigner, arguant que comme ce serait elle qui allait payer, il n'y avait pas moyen de refuser. D'abord suspicieux car elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce dont il s'agissait, il finit par accepter, n'arrivant pas à dire non face au sourire enthousiaste de la jeune femme.

Ravie, elle le traina dans le salon de beauté le plus proche pour un soin du visage, une manucure et une coupe de cheveux. Ce fut là qu'elle eut un drôle de choc lorsqu'il dut enlever ses lunettes. Shino avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vu. D'un vert intense, profond, presque comme des émeraudes et à voir les regards que lui lançait les femmes et l'esthéticienne présente, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Ça l'agaça un peu en vérité de sentir leurs regards sur le jeune homme avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Après tout, Shino était son ami et c'est bien pour l'aider à faire de nouvelles rencontres, notamment féminines qu'elle était là avec lui. Elle le regarda se laisser faire masser le visage tandis qu'une autre esthéticienne s'occupait de ses mains. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut le tour de la coupe de cheveux. Les cheveux de Shino était souples mais pas particulièrement entretenus, ils allaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête.

Elle discuta un peu avec le coiffeur pour envisager le meilleur style tandis que le jeune homme se tortillait sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Finalement, il fut décidé de choisir une coupe courte légèrement hérissée qui mettait en valeur le regard . Mais Sakura fut surprise que le jeune homme ne se regarde pas dans le miroir, lui demandant où se trouvait ses lunettes. A croire qu'il avait honte de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shino ? Demanda t'elle avant de rajouter, sa mauvaise conscience la travaillant : Je sais que je ne t'ai pas trop laissé le choix… Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, non ! C'est juste que… j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça et puis, j'ai besoin de mes lunettes, ajouta le jeune homme, tendu, évitant de la regarder, les yeux au sol.

Sakura eut une révélation. Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et le planta devant un miroir de plein pied.

- Regarde Shino, demanda t'elle doucement. Lève la tête.

Le jeune homme lui obéit, une fois de plus. Il se stupéfia devant son reflet.

- Tu es vraiment très beau Shino, tu sais. Quand tu ne te dissimules pas derrière des vêtements trop larges et derrière tes affreuses lunettes.

- Mes yeux… tenta t'il.

- Sont vraiment magnifiques. Tu n'as pas de raison de les cacher, ajouta t'elle, mutine. Et je crois que la moitié de la population féminine est de mon avis…

- Tu trouves vraiment ?

A son air incrédule, elle sut que ce ne serait pas si facile. Elle eut une idée un peu farfelue mais après tout, elle n'était plus à cela près. Elle le tira par la manche devant la terrasse d'un café et aborda un groupe de jeune fille alors que Shino virait au rouge, complètement confus. Elle héla l'une des jeunes filles :

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais mon ami, qui est là, fit-elle en désignant Shino, ne me croit pas quand je lui dit qu'il a des yeux magnifiques. J'aimerais que vous lui donniez votre avis, annonça t'elle solennellement.

Les jeunes filles étudièrent son compagnon des pieds à la tête avant de glousser. L'une d'elle, moins timide, se lança :

- Moi, je dis qu'il n'y a pas que les yeux qui sont magnifiques ! Êtes-vous célibataire ? Argh ! Fit elle quand une autre se leva à son tour, la repoussant sur sa chaise.

- Moi, je suis libre ce soir si vous voulez…

- Et moi, tout de suite !

Décidant que la séance avait assez traînée, Sakura tira un Shino totalement éberlué hors de la cohue formée par les jeunes filles complètement excitées et en train de se bagarrer pour savoir qui aurait le droit de l'inviter à sortir. Une fois éloignés, Sakura se mit à rire.

- Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'emmener à cette séance de relookage, pouffa t'elle.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Parce que tu vas finir par provoquer une émeute ! Ricana la jeune femme.

- Merci Sakura, murmura le jeune homme, les joues rouges.

- Non. Merci à toi, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si détendue. Ça fait du bien.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire aussi, répondit tendrement le jeune homme avant de se rattraper et de continuer la conversation pour savoir si elle voulait prendre une glace.

Pas dupe, la jeune femme accepta la proposition mais tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers le glacier, elle réfléchissait. Se pourrait-il que Shino éprouve plus que de l'amitié envers elle ? Si oui, que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de voir le jeune homme. Et puis, il avait dit lui-même qu'il ne tenterait rien puisqu'elle était mariée…

Elle se sentait confuse. C'est là qu'elle regrettait la présence de son amie Ino. Elles avaient perdues le contact depuis si longtemps et elle savait aussi que la jeune femme avait rompu tout lien avec sa famille également. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle mais leur amitié lui manquait tout autant. Elle n'avait pas été là pour son mariage avec Kankurô et là, alors qu'elle se sentait si perdue, elle aurait aimé avoir son point de vue si franc sur les choses.

**0o0o0**

Itachi nageait dans une semi-torpeur. Il se sentait bien. Mais il y avait comme un écho, quelque part dans son esprit. Quelque chose qui résonnait au loin mais dont le son semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il n'aimait pas ça surtout qu'il avait l'impression que son corps lui faisait de plus en plus mal en même temps. Il essayait de s'éloigner mais le bip se faisait insistant.

Et puis il y avait cette voix, accompagnant le bip. Et cette chaleur qui s'en émanait était si attirante. Il résistait mais en même temps il avait envie de la rejoindre. Finalement, il ne put plus résister plus longtemps et se laissa guider vers la voix. Sa tête semblait lourde et il sentait quelque chose de rugueux dans sa gorge.

Il souleva difficilement les paupières alors qu'il entendait La voix s'affoler et appeler. Il reconnut le propriétaire. Kakashi. Soudainement il eut peur. Il n'avait pas réussi, il avait échoué et maintenant, Kakashi était au courant. Il allait le détester. Il sentit son souffle se comprimer dans sa poitrine alors que le tuyau l'empêchait d'articuler un son.

Il entendit le bip s'affoler de même que la voix de son amant. Un médecin fut bientôt auprès de lui, lui demandant de se calmer mais n'y parvenant pas, il sentit quelque chose couler dans ses veines et il se rendormit. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard peut-être, il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, l'appareil respiratoire avait disparu.

Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

- Bien dormi, crevette ?

- Kisame ? Articula t'il péniblement.

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce t'as foutu, gamin ? Sérieusement, pour un génie, on peut pas dire que t'es brillé sur ce coup là, le sermonna le géant avant de reprendre : t'as encore à revoir tout mes contrats de sponsors j'te rappelle.

Il émit un faible sourire. Kisame resterait toujours Kisame avec sa façon franche et maladroite de s'exprimer.

- Où est… tenta Itachi avant de se laisser emporter par une quinte de toux. Kisame lui tendit un verre d'eau avant de lui désigner le lit voisin.

- Il dort pour l'instant, c'est à peine s'il a fermé l'œil de la semaine et encore, il a fallu que l'infirmière Shizune le menace de ne plus l'autoriser à te veiller ! C'est une bonne femme effrayante, rigola le géant. Une femme comme je les aime !

- Tu devrais tenter ta chance, s'amusa Itachi.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire ! D'ailleurs, je sais qu'elle finit son service dans dix minutes… lança son ami en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Je peux te laisser seul, gamin ? Reprit-il, plus sérieusement.

- T'inquiète pas, murmura Itachi, qui se sentait repartir dans le sommeil.

- Fais pas de connerie gamin ou j'te jure que j'vais t'chercher en enfer par la peau du cul ! jura l'armoire à muscle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement quoiqu'énergiquement les cheveux.

- D'accord acquiesça Itachi, se laissant emporter de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla encore, il put voir les traits pâles et la mine fatiguée de son amant penchée au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était éveillé, Kakashi laissa échapper un soupir audible de soulagement avant de le gifler violemment. Éberlué, Itachi ne réagit pas, choqué par ce geste. Mais aussitôt, Kakashi le prit dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille :

- Ne me refais jamais plus un coup comme ça, j'ai crû mourir d'angoisse…

Le silence s'installa, inconfortable pour Itachi, qui ne savait trop quoi dire. Il se sentait mal pour Kakashi mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette peur latente qu'il conservait en lui face à cette cécité qui l'attendait dans peu de temps maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de tenter de nouveau de se supprimer mais affronter l'avenir était une perspective terrifiante.

- On trouvera une solution, murmura Kakashi à son oreille, comme s'il avait deviné la tournure de ses pensées.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, répondit doucement Itachi, le cœur serré.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, amour, rétorqua fermement l'argenté en se dégageant et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je serais tes yeux.

- Mes… yeux ? Questionna Itachi.

- Je te décrirais tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi, je suivrais tes indications et nous construirons ensemble tes projets, déclara avec enthousiasme Kakashi.

- Mais… tenta Itachi.

- Pas de mais qui tienne, gronda Kakashi. Être aveugle ne fais pas de toi quelqu'un de moins compétent ou de moins créatif. Tu vas juste devoir apprendre à avoir confiance en toi… et en moi, rajouta t'il tendrement.

- J'ai confiance en toi mais…

- Ça ne sera pas facile, j'en suis conscient, coupa son amant en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais on y arrivera. Je… ne supporterais pas de te perdre, 'Tachi. Me laisse pas, tu seras jamais un fardeau pour moi. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi.

Attirant à nouveau Kakashi contre lui, Itachi se dit que celui-ci avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'arranger ainsi. Il pourrait sans doute apprendre à vivre dans la nuit si Kakashi devait être sa lumière. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser seul maintenant qu'il avait compris dans quels tourments il avait plongé son amant. Alors oui, ça valait peut être la peine d'essayer.

Même s'il crevait de trouille à en pleurer.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke rentrait chez lui, exténué. Il avait dû échanger sa garde avec un collègue à la dernière minute à la demande expresse de son chef et avait donc enchaîné presque vingt quatre heures non stop. Il était épuisé. Le seul point positif était que c'était son jour de congé et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir aller voir plus longuement son frère, ce très grand imbécile, pour vérifier comment il allait puisque c'était son jour de sortie.

Il rentra calmement dans son appartement mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit des voix dans le salon. Il se tendit lorsqu'il reconnut les voix de Naruto et Hinata.

- Je suis désolée Naruto. Ce n'était pas voulu, je te le jure ! Sanglotait Hinata.

- Mais… tu es sûre ? Balbutia le blond. Ce n'est pas Kiba qui… ? Il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

- J'ai vérifié les dates au moins dix fois, s'étrangla Hinata.

- Mais je… C'était qu'une nuit ! S'exclama Naruto, bouleversé. Je m'en souviens même pas, on était complètement saoul cette nuit-là…

- Et tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? Hurla Hinata, hystérique. J'ai trompé mon mari le jour même de sa mort et maintenant je porte un enfant de son meilleur ami ! Je suis horrible !

- Hinata…. Commença Naruto.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches, reprit la jeune femme, vacillante. Je… ne te demande rien mais… je ne veux pas avorter, Naruto. Ne me demande pas ça. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas murmura la jeune femme, les épaules tremblantes.

- Hinata, je ne t'ai jamais dit de faire ça… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla maladroitement Naruto. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Incapable de supporter ça sans rien faire, sasuke ouvrit grand le shoji de séparation, découvrant un Naruto et une Hinata dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Furieux, il ne dit pourtant pas un mot, traversant le salon et ne répondant pas aux appels de son compagnon. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre et se saisit du premier sac qu'il trouva pour y fourrer quelques affaires. Il entendit à peine la porte d'entrée claquer, signe du départ d'Hinata.

- Sasuke ! Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Naruto en le rejoignant dans la chambre.

- Je me casse d'ici, répondit froidement celui-ci.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'était un accident, Sasuke, je te le jure. On était saoul ce soir là quand on a appris la mort de Kiba. Je me rappelle de rien en plus. Ça ne veut rien dire ! Hurla le jeune homme hystérique.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'as trompé, rétorqua Sasuke, glacial.

- Je… je sais mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus, tenta Naruto, au plus mal.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas arrêté de chercher à te faire pardonner ces deux derniers mois ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton comportement étrange, hein ? Le nargua le brun, complètement aveuglé par sa colère.

- Je me sentais mal pour ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Et au lieu de me le dire tout de suite, tu as préféré garder ça pour toi ? N'est-ce pas la preuve que ça a eu finalement plus d'importance pour toi que ce que tu dis ? Fit-il sarcastique.

- Non ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles, argua maladroitement le blond.

- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir reconnaître l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna abruptement Sasuke. Le manque de réponse du blond lui donna confirmation et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ailleurs.

- Sasuke ! Sasuke où tu vas ? Paniqua Naruto, en larmes. Tu ne vas… Sasuke ! Ne pars pas !

Malgré les supplications de Naruto, il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'en alla. Il prit une chambre dans le premier hôtel et une fois son sac posé et la porte refermée, il se laissa aller à ses émotions. Naruto l'avait trompé. Avec Hinata. Bien sûr, tout était question de contexte et il voulait bien croire les explications de son compagnon mais il y avait des choses dont il ne pouvait faire abstraction.

Naruto lui avait menti. A lui. Cela expliquait son comportement ces derniers temps bien sûr mais ce manque de confiance était singulièrement perturbant. Naruto et lui s'était toujours tout dit avant. Si on le lui avait demandé il aurait pu parié que Naruto et lui n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Mais il y en avait un et de taille.

Et Hinata était enceinte. Et allait garder l'enfant. Il pouvait bien sûr comprendre qu'après tous les efforts que la jeune femme avait fait pour réussir à concevoir, elle ne veuille pas gâcher ce « cadeau » mais néanmoins, il sentit son ressentiment monter. Elle allait donner à Naruto ce que lui ne pourrait jamais faire. Une famille bien à lui.

Et ça lui faisait peur. Et il se sentait trahi aussi. Naruto allait certainement et légitimement vouloir s'impliquer dans la vie de son enfant et il n'aurait aucune raison de l'en empêcher mais… quelle serait sa place, à lui ? Sa colère était retombée maintenant. Il en voulait encore à Naruto et il se rendait compte qu'il y avait peut-être des choses, entre Naruto et lui, qui devaient être mises au clair.

Il avait crû son couple solide, indestructible, pourtant, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, il se rendait compte qu'il avait volontairement laissé de côté ses interrogations et celles de Naruto également. Cela avait fragilisé sa relation et peut-être mené à la situation présente. Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Naruto mais pas maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aborder le sujet pour l'instant.

D'autant plus qu'il devait en plus gérer les suspicions à son travail avec l'enquête des services d'inspection à son encontre. On l'accusait, de façon plus ou moins détournée, de profiter de sa mission d'infiltration auprès d'Akatsuki pour profiter des fonds provenant du trafic et il était sur la sellette malgré qu'aucune preuve n'ait été trouvé contre lui.

Ses collègues murmuraient dans son dos, trop ravis de l'occasion de pouvoir médire sur le jeune prodige qui leur faisait de l'ombre avec ses résultats trop parfaits et son attitude hautaine et méprisante. Sasuke n'en avait que faire, il n'était pas dupe des jeux de pouvoir mais ne voulait pas s'y impliquer. Il faisait son boulot, c'est tout.

Même si ça devenait franchement dangereux ces derniers temps. Finalement, se séparer de Naruto un moment lui permettrait peut-être de le protéger de tout ça car si son identité venait à être révélée, le blond pourrait également se retrouver en danger. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Il réglerait les problèmes entre eux quand tout ce serait calmé, il lui fallait du temps pour éclaircir les choses entre eux.

Il se coucha, épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement.

**0o0o0**

Le lendemain, les journaux faisaient la une avec une seule et unique nouvelle :

_« L'Akatsuki frappe au sein des forces de police, un haut membre en cours d'arrestation ! »_

Sasuke venait d'entrer dans la clandestinité.

* * *

[1] Distributeur de boissons qui pullulent au Japon en raison des fortes chaleurs en été.

[2] La **_Shepherd's Pie_** est un plat familial anglo-saxon. D'ordinaire, elle sert à recycler les restes de viandes : ils sont alors recouverts d'une couche de pommes de terre en purée, dans un plat à gratin.

* * *

Alors, ça vous intéresse toujours?

Vous voyez, tout ne va pas si mal, non? Y'en a pour qui ça s'arrangent... et d'autres... je vous fais pas un dessin, hein?

**A la prochaine!**


	6. La vie est un choix

Bien le bonjour!

Je sais que l'attente a été plus longue que prévue et je m'en excuse mais j'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour vous : cette absence n'aura pas été vaine puisque je l'ai utilisée, en fait, pour **terminer cette fic** car je trouvais les délais de parution trop longs et que je voulais me consacrer à d'autres projets (encore une longue fic en vue) et j'ai aussi eu le temps de pondre deux autres "**Bulles**".

Donc, au final, ça nous donne quoi, me direz-vous?

Et bien, ce chapitre (+ de 9300 mots quand même et sans mon blabla et le résumé!) et le suivant (+ de 11700 mots au complet) et l'épilogue (6000 mots), alors, alors?

_**Disclaimer: **_C'est avec regret que je me dois de me contenter de mater Naruto et Sasuke sans pouvoir me les approprier car Kishimoto ayant accepté les supplications des personnages, il a refusé de me les vendre... une question de perversité, je crois... pas tout compris...

Les rewiews:

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que j'y réponds toujours (même si parfois, je me laisse déborder et réponds en retard, gomen). Je réponds donc pour :

□ Les membres inscrits : par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes : directement sur mon profil.

**Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

_Choji, après avoir découvert ce qu'il était arrivé à Ino, décide de la soutenir tout en essayant de la convaincre de venir avec lui mais elle s'y refuse, trop effrayée par Sasori. La présence de Choji ne passe pas inaperçue et on lui refuse l'entrée pour aller voir la jeune femme. Mais Choji décide de ne pas abandonner car il est inquiet pour Ino. Il trouve un moyen de pénétrer dans l'hôtel de passe et découvre la jeune femme contusionnée et choquée. Il décide de l'emmener avec lui mais se fait surprendre par un des gardes armés en poste. Il se fait rouer de coups avant l'intervention miraculeuse de Sasuke. Shikamaru, de son côté, est confronté à ses erreurs passées avec Gaara et leur relation s'avérera tendue après le retour de l'hôpital de ce dernier. Notre génie se rend compte à quel point il s'est reposé sur le roux et tente de reprendre les choses en main et de connaître son amant qui n'est absolument pas résolu à lui rendre la tâche facile, décidé que c'est uniquement la culpabilité qui fait agir son amant ainsi et que sinon, il se serait résolu à le quitter. Finalement, Gaara provoque la discussion qui permettra à Shikamaru de faire réellement ses excuses au roux et de lui demander une nouvelle chance. Malgré ses hésitations, l'amour que Gaara porte à Shika lui permettra de lui laisser une nouvelle chance mais il leur faudra du temps pour rebâtir un couple solide et une relation de confiance. De son côté, Sakura se dispute de plus en plus violemment avec Kankurô et trouve dans la présence discrète de Shino un réconfort inattendu malgré que leur relation ne soit officiellement basée que sur l'amitié, le jeune ayant été clair avec elle sur le fait qu'il éait hors de question de développer une relation avec une femme mariée. Néanmoins, Sakura prend conscience de son attirance pour le jeune homme mais cela l'effraie également et elle est confuse. Choisira t'elle son mariage ou tentera t'elle l'aventure avec le beau brun? Itachi, lui, se réveille à l'hôpital où il a été emmener d'urgence. Il a été sauvé de justesse et c'est avec étonnement qu'il trouve son ami Kisame à ses côtés à son réveil qui le booste à se reprendre en main... avant d'envisager d'aller batifoler avec la belle infirmière Shizune. le dialogue avec Kakashi ne sera pas aussi facile. Kakashi se remet très difficilement de ce qui a failli arriver à son amant et il veut obtenir de lui de lui laisser au moins une chance de l'aider, de le soutenir malgré sa future cécité en l'aidant à réaliser ses projets. Vaincu par la détresse de son amant, Itachi sait que c'est un rude parcours qui les attend et sa crainte de la nuit éternelle n'en est pas diminuée mais il veut essayer, pour son aimé. Sasuke, épuisé par sa journée, l'arrestation du gang de prostitution de Dogenzaka et le sauvetage inopiné d'Ino et Choji rentre chez lui fatigué mais il surprend une conversation entre Hinata et Naruto. Celle-ci est enceinte du blond et souhaite garder l'enfant. Il comprend que cela a eu lieu la nuit où Kiba est mort, quand son amant était allé réconforté la veuve avec Sakura. il est furieux et se sent trahi. Naruto lui a menti et son attitude de ces derniers temps lui laisse à penser que cela a avoir avec la culpabilité ressentie par le blond et il lui en veut profondément. Il prépare un sac à la va-vite et, malgré les suppliques de Naruto, s'en va.Néanmoins, une fois calmé, Sasuke va se rendre compte que cette crise a mise en avant les défaits de sa relation avec le blond et une série de non-dits entre eux. Malgré tout, il décide de patienter avant de le retrouver car son enquête est dangereuse et il veut protéger Naruto. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que, le lendemain, il soit mis sous mandat d'arrestation pour corruption, l'obligeant ainsi à entrer dans la clandestinité..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

**La vie est un choix**

**

* * *

**

- Alors, ma jolie. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Rester silencieuse, sourire quand on lui parlait, se laisser toucher quand il le fallait. Elle détestait quand il l'emmenait à ces réunions mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de dire non. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir de toute façon. Elle écoutait les discussions mais n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de choses importantes mais on la considérait comme quantité négligeable. Ce qu'elle était, par ailleurs.

Par conséquent, cela n'avait pas le moindre intérêt qu'elle les entende ou non. Sasori avait toute emprise sur elle et elle n'était là qu'à titre d'objet qu'on exhibe et parfois que l'on offre à un collègue ayant besoin de « soins » particuliers, pour se détendre ou pour améliorer les relations. Un joli cadeau vivant. Sasori ne disait jamais son nom, elle n'était que « elle ». Elle n'avait même plus honte et c'était sans doute ça le plus honteux.

Ce jour-là, il lui avait prêté un kimono bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir ces yeux vides et comme tout le monde était de bonne humeur, il y avait eu une fête. Un partenariat venait de se conclure d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Il y avait eu de la musique, de l'alcool… et elle. Ils l'avaient juste allongé, écarter les pans du kimono puis ils l'avaient prise sans précaution supplémentaire, les uns après les autres. Parfois à tour de rôle, parfois ensemble. Elle n'avait pas été capable de se relever, Sasori avait dû la laisser sur place.

Mais il était revenu chercher sa « petite chose précieuse ». Sasori revenait toujours. Et le cauchemar continuait.

**0o0o0**

Une main fraîche sur son visage. Une caresse agréable et douce. Depuis quand n'en avait-elle pas eu ? Elle chercha à remonter le cours de ses souvenirs mais tout était confus. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'accommodant de la douleur désormais si familière. Une paire d'yeux, connus lui semblait-il, la fixait. Des yeux inquiets, fatigués et emplis de… sollicitude ?

Chôji.

- Ino ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t'il.

Ça aussi, c'était une question qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui pose, sauf depuis quelques temps. Chôji. Il venait la voir presque tous les jours. Il ne posait pas de questions. Il lui amenait toujours quelque chose à manger et elle avait même recommencé à prendre un peu de poids. Et il lui parlait. Personne ne lui parlait plus. Et il lui donnait des nouvelles de tout le monde. Il ne la jugeait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Que s'était-il passé ? Soudain, elle se souvint. La matrone avait prévenu Sasori de ce client qui venait quasiment tous les jours pour la rencontrer. Il était donc venu la voir. Il avait souri et elle avait su qu'elle avait des ennuis. Il lui avait demandé qui était ce client particulier, pourquoi il venait, si elle le connaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Elle avait juste dit qu'il s'était entiché d'elle. Mais Sasori ne l'avait pas cru. Il ne la croyait jamais.

Il avait demandé si elle avait parlé. Elle savait ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle avait juré, prié que jamais elle n'avait parlé mais elle n'avait pas pu y échapper. Il l'avait violé, bien sûr, mais elle avait l'habitude et elle avait attendu qu'il en ait fini avec elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un début. Ensuite, il l'avait frappé. Pas suffisamment fort pour lui casser quelque chose bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps « hors-circuit » mais suffisamment pour qu'elle retienne la « leçon ».

Après, tout était flou. Peut-être était-elle tombé inconsciente, elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle examina la chambre. Blanc. Lumineux. Définitivement pas sa petite chambre de Dogenzaka. Un bip attira son attention. Un bip ? Une machine était posée à côté d'elle et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la perfusion plantée dans son bras. L'hôpital. Sasori allait être furieux, pensa t'elle aussitôt. Elle tenta de se lever mais deux mains l'en empêchèrent doucement.

- Il ne faut pas que tu bouges Ino, déclara gentiment son ami. Tu n'as principalement que quelques ecchymoses et des bleues mais tu souffres également d'une légère commotion. Les médecins ont demandé à ce que tu te ménages., rajouta t'il.

- Comment… Commença t'elle, hésitante.

- Je suis venu te rendre visite. On n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer mais j'ai trouvé un moyen et puis, je t'ai emmené, annonça simplement Chôji..

- Sasori va m'en vouloir, déclara t'elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Tu ne le verras plus, Ino, déclara fermement son ami brun.

- Mais il faut que j'y retourne ! S'exclama la jeune femme, paniquée. Il va me chercher et quand il me retrouvera…

- Il ne te retrouvera pas Ino, je te le promets, promit le jeune homme pour tenter de l'apaiser alors qu'il essayait de convaincre son amie de rester couchée.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, sanglota la blonde, désemparée. Je n'ai nul part où aller, mes parents… ils ne doivent pas savoir ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Où vais-aller ? Je dois y retourner !

- Tu peux… venir chez moi, si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi te payer, murmura la jeune femme avant de se redresser. Mais je peux…

Une main douce agrippa la sienne et un regard plein de gentillesse, de bonhommie, se planta dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'auras plus jamais à faire ça, Ino. Je suis ton ami. Les amis sont fait pour ça.

Après tant de temps passé à n'être considéré que comme un objet qui se monnaye, elle avait du mal à croire les paroles du jeune homme. Tout se paie avait-elle appris avec Sasori mais elle savait que Chôji était sincère. Il l'avait toujours été. Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Mais pouvait-elle accepter ? Sasori allait la faire rechercher, c'était sûr. Elle allait mettre Chôji en danger. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle leva des yeux incertains vers son ami qui lui souriait aimablement.

- Sasuke va assurer discrètement la protection du restaurant, déclara t'il gentiment, conscient des inquiétudes rémanentes de la jeune femme. J'ai mon appartement juste au dessus mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras tes propres quartiers. Il y a un petit appartement vide juste au dessus du mien comme ça, tu seras indépendante, d'accord ?

C'était juste… trop. Elle se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle laissa échapper toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues, toutes les angoisses et les inquiétudes qui la rongeait. Elle ne prit conscience que Choji l'enlaçait que lorsque les larmes se tarirent. L'étreinte était maladroite mais réconfortante. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte ne claque violemment, laissant entrer un Sasuke essoufflé.

- Il faut partir. Maintenant, expliqua t'il, l'urgence clairement lisible dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Chôji.

- Il arrivent, répondit sobrement Sasuke.

Ils arrivent. Sasori. Le cauchemar. Elle se remit à trembler et chercha du réconfort auprès de son ami qui lui sourit.

- T'inquiètes pas, Ino. On va pas les laisser te faire de mal.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, laissant Sasuke lui ôter l'aiguille de la perfusion. Chôji l'enveloppa dans le drap de l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de lui permettre de s'habiller. Il la prit dans ses bras, encore une fois, et il se faufilèrent par la porte de secours. Sasuke avait une voiture qui lui servait pour sa mission d'infiltration et grâce à cela, ils purent quitter discrètement l'hôpital sans se faire remarquer.

Il leur fallut plusieurs détours et rebrousser plusieurs fois chemin avant de finalement arriver chez Chôji. Ils installèrent la jeune femme dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Chôji en attendant que celui destiné à accueillir la jeune femme soit prêt. Chôji n'avait pas songé à le meubler et à l'aménager et s'était contenté de le faire nettoyer et rénover en attendant d'en avoir l'utilité. Ils laissèrent la jeune femme se reposer. Ino se rendormit quasiment aussitôt, le drainage intense d'énergie dû au surplus d'émotion, ajouté à son état de santé fragile, avait eu raison de ses maigres forces.

Sasuke et Chôji s'assirent dans le salon sans parler jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne prenne la parole.

- Tu sais que l'Akatsuki va la rechercher ? Demanda t'il, sans préambule.

- Tu n'envisages quand même pas qu'elle y retourne ? Répondit le jeune homme, choqué.

- Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt le policier. Mais je veux que tu prennes conscience des risques que tu vas encourir. Et, de plus, je ne suis plus vraiment en position pour t'aider, rajouta le brun, sans ambages.

- Tu veux dire, cette histoire de corruption ? Questionna curieusement le jeune home en servant le thé, depuis la cuisine.

- Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Un léger silence prit. L'attaque avait eu lieu la veille. Hier encore, Sasuke faisait parti des forces de police. Aujourd'hui, il était activement recherché par ses propres collègues pour corruption. Choji examina son ami. Il n'était pas très proche de Sasuke mais il voyait les grandes cernes et la fatigue qui ornait ses traits. Il se demanda comment Naruto prenait la chose mais n'osa pas poser de questions. Il savait seulement que Sasuke était innocent. C'était évident, même pour lui. Après, les détails lui importaient peu.

Sasuke ne lui en donna pas. Il lui expliqua simplement qu'il effectuerait une surveillance à distance et qu'ils ne se contacteraient plus dès lors qu'il partirait de l'appartement. Il donna quelques consignes à Chôji pour Ino. Elle ne devait pas sortir du restaurant jusqu'à ce que ses « employeurs » de l'Akatsuki ne soient arrêtés. Tant que le danger ne serait pas levé. Il écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne fasse savoir qu'elle était réveillée.

Sasuke demanda à s'entretenir avec elle un moment et Chôji les laissa seuls. Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il stressait : il cuisina. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke allait devoir se réfugier dans la clandestinité et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider autrement que de lui préparer de quoi tenir au moins pour une journée. Il s'interrogea une nouvelle fois : Naruto était-il au courant ? Lui-même ne l'avait su qu'en allant chercher une boisson au distributeur dans le hall d'entrée pendant que le médecin examinait la jeune femme.

Le kiosque à journaux en libre-service placardait l'annonce à la une et il avait failli blanchir quand il avait lu le titre. Et vu les cernes de Sasuke, il n'avait pas du dormir la nuit précédente… Avait-il eu le temps de le prévenir ? Naruto devait se faire un sang d'encre. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les autres qualifiaient la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke d'idyllique ou presque. Il était évident pour lui que l'insécurité était la principale caractéristiques de celle-ci même s'il lui semblait inapproprié d'en parler. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Néanmoins, il sentait que quelque chose de grave se tramait et il s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Même si le noiraud avait un caractère de chien, il était vraiment amoureux de Naruto et cette affaire n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose vu l'ambiance récente entre les deux amants. Il sentait leur relation instable, fragilisée, et cette séparation forcée, due à la fuite forcée de Sasuke, en attendant que son innocence soit prouvée (car il ne faisait aucun doute pour Choji qu'elle le serait) était vraiment malvenue.

Mais il ne dirait rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire aux gens ce qu'ils devraient ou ne devraient pas faire. Sasuke et Naruto étaient des adultes et c'étaient à eux de faire face à leurs problèmes de couple. Il en avait fait de même avec Shikamaru et Gaara et cela avait été bénéfique en fin de compte. Et c'était peut-être l'occasion pou eux de mettre les choses à plat, pensa t'il. Dans la chambre, il entendait les bruits des conversations, le ton monocorde des questions que devait poser le jeune policier et celui-ci hésitant et brisé de la jeune femme. Oui, Naruto et Sasuke s'occuperaient bien d'eux-mêmes seuls.

Lui, il allait s'occuper d'Ino.

**0o0o0**

- Mais il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire ! S'écria la jeune femme, exaspérée.

Chôji détourna le regard, embarrassé. Depuis près de trois mois que Ino avait emménagé chez lui, le temps avait passé incroyablement vite et si sa santé était encore fragile et son corps trop mince, le tempérament de la jeune femme, lui, avait finit par recommencer à se faire sentir. Même s'il était suivi de crises de larmes de la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à ne pas culpabiliser de ses éclats. Ce qui ne tarda pas, une fois de plus. Chôji fit alors ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire : il la prit dans ces bras pour la réconforter.

Chôji ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son amie ressentait. Ino était terrifiée. Elle ne demandait jamais à sortir, cette simple perspective faisait s'entrechoquer ses genoux. Le danger n'était pas écarté et ils le savaient tous les deux mais rester sans rien faire toute la journée n'était pas vivable à terme. Au début, Chôji lui avait proposé de l'aider avec ses affaires notamment la comptabilité et la gestion du restaurant pour l'occuper mais la jeune femme, quoique enthousiaste et pleine de bonne volonté, était plus une catastrophe qu'autre chose.

Il avait dû passer de longues heures dans ses livres de comptabilité pour repasser derrière la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne et refuse depuis d'y toucher, prise par le remord de lui avoir compliqué la tâche. Néanmoins, elle avait fini par prendre l'initiative en suggérant de faire le service au restaurant après le départ inopinée d'une des serveuses. Et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où son passé l'avait rattrapé.

Un client éméché l'avait reconnue et ne s'était pas privé de lui faire des avances plus que poussées devant une Ino totalement démontée et au bord des larmes jusqu'à ce que Chôji et deux autres cuisiniers ne sortent l'intrus du restaurant. Ino avait refusé de manger pendant deux jours après ça et s'il n'y avait pas eu Itachi, Chôji aurait dû s'avouer qu'il était impuissant à aider la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui avait confessé d'une voix éteinte :

- Tu vois Chôji, tu auras beau essayer de dissimuler la crasse sous le tapis, elle finit toujours par ressortir.

* * *

Kakashi et Itachi était rapidement devenus des habitués du « Palais gourmand » de Chôji au même titre que la plupart de leurs amis par ailleurs. Celui-ci se réjouissait de pouvoir les côtoyer. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à voir, en dehors de leurs physiques, une quelconque ressemblance entre Itachi et Sasuke. Même s'il était réservé et peu expansif, le frère aîné Uchiha était considérablement plus ouvert que son frangin et il émanait de lui une douceur et une compassion sensitive que l'on devinait issues de la dureté des épreuves de la vie.

Et lorsque le destin avait encore frappé Itachi, le restaurateur s'était inquiété de voir s'effondrer cet homme qui lui rappelait tant son Ino. Il voyait bien les efforts de Kakashi pour l'aider, son désespoir presque mais il constatait que le problème semblait sans solution jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre fortuite, même si légèrement orchestrée par Chôji, eut pour effet de passer un peu de baume sur les blessures de chacun. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'étonna que peu de la complicité rapide entre sa protégée et Itachi.

- Non Kakashi, ce n'est pas de l'organza[1], c'est de la popeline[2]…. Mais tu n'étais pas loin, tenta de le rassurer Itachi, sa main se posant doucement sur celle de son amant qui serrait les dents. Même si Itachi avait définitivement perdu la vue il y avait près de deux mois maintenant, sa sensibilité aux émotions des autres, et de son amour en particulier, n'avait en rien diminué, au contraire.

- Je suis désolé, murmura tristement Kakashi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant tu le sais, déclara gentiment le brun tout en se saisissant de ses baguettes avec dextérité et commençant à manger le plus naturellement du monde.

La cécité s'avérait finalement moins gênante que ne le craignait Itachi et ses craintes de voir son amant l'abandonner lorsqu'il serait rendu compte du fardeau qu'il était devenu étaient presque éteintes désormais. Le seul problème majeur, du point de vue d'Itachi, restait la lenteur de leur travail désormais et du retard dans l'achèvement des commandes confiées. Malgré le temps qu'il y consacrait ert son envie de soutenir au mieux son amant dans son travail, Kakashi n'avait pas « l'œil » en matière de décoration et il sentait bien que la frustration de son amant était à son comble. Il n'avait pas la fibre artistique. Kakashi se sentait inutile et l'aura de tristesse qu'il dégageait rendait Itachi misérable.

- Ce… ce serait plus gai avec du Sabra[3]… à mon avis, rajouta précipitamment la voix timide d'Ino qui déposait les plans annotés par Chôji pour la redécoration de son restaurant au comptoir principal où s'étaient installés les deux hommes.

- Du sabra ? Fit la voix songeuse d'Itachi avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur les fines lèvres. Oui, ce serait une très bonne idée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant : Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir trouver autre chose pour les zabutons…

- Pourquoi pas de la toile batiste ? Suggéra la jeune femme, plus à l'aise.

- Excellent ! S'exclama Itachi, enthousiaste. Et pour la fontaine murale, cela apportera une touche naturelle, exotique mais élégante tout en restant dans l'esprit…

- Dans l'esprit de la culture japonaise traditionnelle, acheva la jeune femme qui souriait doucement face à un Kakashi amusé et surtout, soulagé.

Pendant que Ino entraînait Itachi à l'étage tout en discutant soieries, équilibre entre gyô, shin et so[4], Kakashi tournait un regard reconnaissant vers Chôji qui faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, occupé à préparer des Tsukemono [5]. Il se doutait bien à qui il devait ce revirement inespéré et l'idée était effectivement excellente considérant le talent dont avait toujours fait preuve la jeune femme dans ce domaine. Elle serait sans aucun doute une excellente partenaire de travail pour Itachi, permettant à Kakashi de se recentrer sur ce qui faisait sa partie auparavant et en arrêtant de culpabiliser pour la cécité de son amant. Il laissa échapper un petit rire :

- Tu sais, Chôji, je crois que je t'en dois une sur ce coup-là, laissa t'il échapper gaiement avant que son ton ne se fasse plus sérieux : Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore on aurait pu tenir et voir le rêve d'Itachi s'effondrer…. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, confia t'il tristement.

- Tu ne me dois rien, répondit calmement Chôji. J'ai déjà été largement récompensé.

Les yeux de l'argenté se chargea de compréhension. Il était évident pour quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu attentif que les sentiments de Chôji dépassait le stade amical mais il était également indéniable qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire part de ceux-ci à l'intéressée. Il lança un regard explicite à son ami qui se contenta de lui faire passer le message au travers d'un œil à l'expression limpide :

Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

**0o0o0**

Ino ne comprenait pas. Pas vraiment. Elle se sentait… bien. Tout était parfait maintenant, ou presque. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'elle avait quitté l'enfer de Sasori et même si elle ne pouvait sortir dans la rue, elle se sentait libre. Elle avait eu des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits et elle en avait encore mais ils étaient plus lointains, moins douloureux à présents. Elle préférait rester dans la chambre d'ami de Chôji plutôt que de rester seule dans l'immense appartement qu'il lui avait mis à disposition.

Comme ça, la nuit, lorsqu'elle s'éveillait de l'un de ses trop nombreux souvenirs mélangés à ses craintes les plus profondes, elle pouvait venir se glisser dans la chambre de Chôji pour qu'il la rassure. Chôji ne lui apparaissait pas comme menaçant même s'il était un homme. Il savait mais ne la chassait pas ni ne la regardait avec pitié. Il était toujours éveillé et il ne la forçait jamais à lui parler de son passé. Il se contentait de lui ouvrir les bras et de la serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée. Jamais il ne s'imposait et il n'avait jamais eu de gestes déplacés à son encontre.

Il la protégeait.

Au début, elle pensait qu'il voudrait… Mais il ne l'avait jamais demandé à Dogenzaka et même après ça, quand elle avait pris son courage à deux mains après qu'il l'eut une fois de plus réconforté, elle avait voulue l'embrasser et il l'avait repoussé. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres, croyant qu'il était dégoûtée par elle, par ce qu'elle était mais il l'avait retenue alors qu'elle avait cherché à fuir. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui devait rien, qu'il était son ami et qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir redevable.

Là, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle s'était sentie réellement et profondément en sécurité.

Chôji ne demandait rien et faisait tout pour elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches autrefois et elle se rappelait avec honte des remarques désobligeantes qu'elle avait proféré sur son poids. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours trouvé Chôji gentil. Un garçon un peu gauche et pas très bavard. Gentil mais… pas son type. Elle avait construit très tôt une idée précise du genre d'homme qu'elle voulait rencontrer puis épouser.

Et elle avait rencontré Sasori.

Sasori correspondait à tout ces critères. Il était beau, charmant et charmeur, intelligent et riche. Suffisamment pour l'entretenir et soutenir ses projets. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par l'apparence et elle en avait payé le prix. Même maintenant, même si elle essayait de l'oublier, elle savait ce qui l'attendait dehors et s'il n'y avait la présence rassurante de Chôji, elle resterait terrée au fond d'un placard à trembler toute la journée.

Et puis, il y avait Itachi et son nouveau travail. Le brun était d'une patience infinie et si elle se doutait qu'il était « au courant », il n'en avait pas mentionné un mot, de même que Kakashi. Elle aidait le brun a construire ses nouvelles compositions, à mettre en place ses idées et leurs potentiels créatifs étaient décuplés ainsi assemblés. Kakashi prenait des vidéos des lieux à décorer, s'occupant du côté technique et de la gestion, soulagé de ne plus avoir à s'impliquer dans le côté « artistique » de la chose à vrai dire.

Bien entendu, comme elle ne pouvait pas sortir, leurs réunions se déroulaient dans l'appartement de Chôji mais leur collaboration se déroulait plutôt bien. Itachi et Kakashi étant homosexuels, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en leur présence même si, au départ, elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer au côté « tactile » d'Itachi. Mais comme il le faisait en toute innocence, elle s'y était faite et après cela, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle avait commencé à ne plus sursauter à chaque geste, chaque frôlement. Elle avait élargi petit à petit son cercle de confiance. Avec ses amis pour commencer, Sakura bien sûr, et puis Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto et Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten et tout ceux qui avaient été un jour ses amis.

Ils l'acceptaient comme elle était, simplement. Sans poser de questions.

Et Dieu, que cela lui avait manqué ! Les chamailleries de Gaara et de Shikamaru, les ramens de Naruto, l'impassibilité de Neji… Ils se retrouvaient tous régulièrement au restaurant avant de monter à l'appartement pour continuer la soirée, souvent attendant un break pour que Chôji puisse les rejoindre. Elle était heureuse, ou presque. Elle avait un travail honorable, des amis formidables et bientôt, quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, que Sasuke serait blanchi de ces calomnies, alors elle oserait appeler ses parents.

Elle ne leur dirait pas de quel enfer elle sortait, elle ne le pourrait jamais, elle le savait. S'ils la rejetaient… Ses parents avaient toujours été très coulants avec elle. Ils avaient tolérés son mauvais caractère et ses résultats scolaires moyens. Il l'avait même encouragé à devenir styliste comme elle le voulait au départ mais ils avaient néanmoins de très stricts principes moraux et elle ne supporterait pas de les décevoir.

Et puis, il y avait Chôji.

Il se comportait en grand frère protecteur mais… elle ne savait pas si cela lui suffisait. Il avait tant sacrifié pour elle, tant fait. Chôji était quelqu'un de droit, de sérieux et d'indépendant. Il était très travailleur et très talentueux dans son domaine. Il montait tous les jours pour la forcer à manger lorsqu'elle s'était installée chez lui après leur fuite de l'hôpital. Et il restait à parler avec elle, de tout et de rien. Du restaurant, de leurs amis. Puis il la laissait se reposer.

Puis, il avait proposé d'amener Sakura. Elle avait refusé, bien entendu. Mais cela avait fait parti de ces choses qu'il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle affronte. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant qu'elle accepte finalement de rencontrer son amie d'enfance. Elle avait craint cette entrevue mais l'acceptation simple de Sakura lui avait ôtée un grand poids. Et elle avait pleuré et pleuré encore dans les bras de celle qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, elle consolait encore lorsqu'elle subissait des moqueries sur son « grand front ».

Et leurs discussions lui rappelaient que le monde continuait à tourner en dehors de sa cage dorée. Un monde dont elle avait toujours peur mais qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus prête à affronter. Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle savait qu'on la rattraperait si elle trébuchait. Chôji y veillerait, c'était sûr. Sakura l'avait mise en garde contre ce qu'elle appelait le syndrome de la rescapée, pour ne pas infliger à Chôji une peine imméritée. Ino devait faire le tri dans sa vie avant de pouvoir envisager une relation.

Cela lui avait pris longtemps mais maintenant, elle savait exactement quels étaient ses sentiments.

**0o0o0**

- Shika ? Demanda une voix dangereusement basse et lente. De quelle couleur est cette chemise ?

Ledit Shika appliqua aussitôt une stratégie de repli appropriée au ton et se leva pour mettre la table entre lui et son furieux petit-ami.

- Bleue ? Tenta t'il.

- Et sais-tu de quelle couleur elle devrait être ? Poursuivit le roux en articulant exagérément chaque mot.

- Euh…

- BLANCHE ! Elle devrait être blanche ! C'est pas croyable ! Explosa le roux, les doigts crispés sur la chemise du haut de sa chaise roulante. Je t'ai répété combien de fois qu'il ne faut pas mélanger le blanc avec les couleurs ? Non, ne me dis pas, je me fous que tu les aies compté…

- J'ai mis une lingette, tenta de se justifier le brun tout en tournant autour de la table pour éviter que le roux ne l'attrape.

- UNE LINGETTE ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était de l'attrape-nigaud ces trucs-là et toute une lessive qui a été gâchée ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ma chemise préférée… PREFEREE, tu entends ? Toute une parure de draps et toute neuve ! Sans compter les…humf !

Une paire de lèvres brûlantes se saisirent des siennes et le roux soupira intérieurement. Ce qu'il pouvaient détester quand son amant faisait ça !

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'autre contre sa bouche.

Et il craqua.

**0o0o0**

- Je ne comprends pas, fit le roux, désappointé.

- C'est pourtant simple, il me semble, fit l'autre, le sourcil haussé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu dis que tu n'as pas passé commande, reprit lentement l'autre sans y croire.

- Nan, confirma l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Et il ne restait rien de ce que j'ai préparé hier ? Demanda l'autre, toujours méfiant.

- Nan, assura le brun.

- Mais… c'est…. mangeable, déclara Gaara, incrédule.

- Je sais. Je trouve aussi, fit le brun, satisfait de lui-même en se resservant une part.

- Tu as… cuisiné ?

- Ouais.

- Sans appeler les pompiers ?

- Nope.

- Et la cuisine est…

- Propre comme un sou neuf, mon ange, certifia le brun.

- Comment… ?

- J'ai pris des cours avec Chôji, déclara simplement Shikamaru en le regardant tendrement.

- Tu…

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, sérieux ! Soupira Shika en baillant ouvertement.

Le roux l'aurait pu, il se serait jeté dans les bras de son amant. Il avait pesté sur le fait qu'il soit, malgré sa main toujours bandée et en convalescence, obligé de cuisiner tous les repas mais il n'avait jamais forcé le brun à prendre des cours de cuisine. Jamais. Il l'avait vu manier un couteau et après trois boîtes de pansements et un séjour aux urgences, il avait même dû renoncer à lui demander de l'aider à préparer les repas.

Mais Shikamaru avait appris pour lui.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois depuis l'accident et s'il était toujours maladroit avec ses béquilles nouvellement acquises, elles lui donnaient assez d'autonomie pour approcher de son amant et lui faire comprendre à quel point ces attentions étaient appréciées. Et Dieu ! Elles l'étaient vraiment beaucoup. A tel point que Shikamaru eut beaucoup, beaucoup, de mal à s'asseoir le lendemain.

Galère !

**0o0o0**

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pensais que t'étais son meilleur ami, non ? Murmura le brun, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire après une sieste trop courte à ses yeux alors qu'il aidait son amant à nouer sa cravate, la main gauche de celui-ci n'ayant pas encore retrouvé toute sa motricité.

- C'est parce que je suis son ami que je le fais, rétorqua l'autre, affichant un visage irrité à l'attention de son compagnon tout en s'en réjouissant secrètement. Je le soutiens même si je n'approuve pas ses choix.

- C'est vrai que Sasuke n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis six mois mais quand même… Argua le brun alors que le roux affichait une mine exaspérée. Il n'a sans doute pas pu, ce n'est pas de tout repos, quand on se cache, pour communiquer, je suppose. Avec ses ex-collègues à ses trousses.

- Il a bien trouvé un moyen pour prendre régulièrement contact avec son frère, non ? Ça l'aurait tué, cette face d'empaffé de juste laisser un mot à Naruto pour dire que tout va bien ? S'écria t'il abruptement.

- Et donc, reprit le brun pour tenter d'apaiser la tension de son amant (et pour éviter, surtout, que ça lui retombe dessus), on est obligé d'assister et de participer à ça ? Franchement, je pige pas la logique du truc. Il était pas obligé d'en arriver à ça.

- Shika, reprit le roux d'une voix dangereusement calme, je sais que tout le monde te considère comme un génie…Le jeune homme marqua une pause avant de reprendre, l'air ennuyé : et sache que je respecte ton intelligence plus que tout autre mais quand il s'agit du domaine relationnel… t'es vraiment une quiche.

- Je sais, conclut doctement ladite quiche. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, c'était un fait et pour l'être logique et rationnel qu'il était, il était évident qu'il était inutile (et beaucoup trop fatiguant) de chercher à contredire son amant.

- Donc, nous allons chercher tes parents et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester éveillé jusqu'au bout sinon… Menaça le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants, un sourire sadique inscrit sur sa face.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Galère ! Néanmoins, un sourire mutin vint fleurir du bout des lèvres fines pour contredire ses propos précédents lorsqu'il ajouta : si je suis méchant, tu devras me punir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Incorrigible… Soupira Gaara.

- Oh, si ! Justement… corrige-moi ! Susurra le brun tentant de faire glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son amant… Aïe !

- Dépêche toi, je ne veux pas être en retard et il faut encore passer chercher te parents, l'admonesta le roux en sortant de la pièce, lourdement appuyé sur ses béquilles alors, que laissé seul dans la pièce, le génie réfléchissait à sa prochaine stratégie d'approche tout en soignant ses pauvres doigts martyrisés :

- Note à moi-même : pour éviter d'aller où Gaara veut aller… c'est perdu d'avance, autant se résigner… Galère !

* * *

- Tu devrais plutôt mettre celle-ci, tu sais, conseilla doucement la jeune femme.

- Oui. Tu dois mieux savoir que moi, agréa le jeune homme rondelet en tendant la main pour saisir la cravate de soie en soie chamarrée que lui tendait Ino. Il faillit se reculer lorsqu'elle s'avança pour réajuster le nœud. Il n'avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas juste.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, lança t'elle, malicieusement tout en retenant la grimace qui menaçait de s'imprimer sur son visage tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le mouvement de recul (de rejet d'après elle) de son ami..

- Tu es très belle dans cette robe, complimenta galamment Chôji, faisant rayonner la jeune femme de plaisir. Elle adorait la décoration mais elle n'avait rien perdue de sa première passion pour le stylisme et grâce à Sakura qui lui avait apporté le tissu et le matériel nécessaire, elle avait pu confectionner sa propre tenue sans rien devoir à Chôji cette fois et elle en était très fière. Elle avait tout payé avec l'argent de son salaire auprès d'Itachi.

- C'est la coupe, fit elle, timidement. Et le tissu rend bien, c'est tout. Elle avait encore du mal avec les compliments mais elle appréciait ceux de Chôji qui ne cachaient pas d'intentions sous-jacentes. Il était toujours sincère même s'il ne voulait pas d'elle autrement que comme une amie. Trop souillée, elle le savait.

- Non, Ino, ajouta t'il gentiment. Tu es belle. La robe ne fait que mettre en avant ce qui était déjà présent.

Ils se turent, gênés. Chôji d'en avoir trop dit et Ino parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait montre de cet intérêt pour elle et la seule fois où elle l'avait proposé, il l'avait repoussé. Elle se rappela un conseil qu'elle avait donné à Sakura lui disant qu'il valait mieux tenter que regretter. Le cœur battant, elle décida d'oser. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son ami dont les yeux s'élargirent soudainement à la douce pression, fragile et hésitante des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au chaste contact, Chôji se détourna.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. La voix était calme mais le ton était incertain.

- Peut-être… peut-être que c'est ce que je veux, bredouilla Ino, tremblante.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, murmura Chôji.

- Ma pitié ? répliqua ironiquement la jeune femme, des larmes contenues. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas de moi. Je pourrais l'accepter, tu sais.

- Ne pas vouloir de toi ? Demanda le brun, perplexe, rencontrant enfin le regard de la jeune femme.

- Je sais bien que… après ce que j'ai fais… le nombre d'hommes qui ont… qui m'ont…

Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Et Dieu, que ça faisait du bien. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle croit qu'il avait fait tout ça pour ça. Qu'il voulait quelque chose en échange. Elle était tellement plus que ça. Il l'avait toujours admiré, petit. Ce caractère, cette force. Souvent, il se contentait de la regarder. Il voyait bien comment elle était, pleine de vie, enthousiaste et dynamique. Mais protectrice aussi, lorsqu'elle défendait Sakura contre ceux qui se moquaient d'elle.

Puis, ils avaient grandi mais il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder. Il savait bien que même si elle l'aimait bien, elle ne le trouvait pas attirant. Trop gros, trop lent. Pas intéressant. Et après Hitomi, il avait perdu tout espoir de séduire une fille aussi jolie. Et voilà qu'elle l'avait embrassé et lui… il se détestait pour oser y penser, pour oser… espérer. Ino pensait qu'elle l'aimait pour l'instant mais elle trouverait bien mieux.

Elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

C'est ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille, doucement, la berçant délicatement, comme il le faisait lors de ses cauchemars. Il lui disait que le passé n'avait pas d'intérêt, que l'homme qu'elle choisirait , s'il l'aimait vraiment, ne s'en soucierait pas. Que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il ne fallait qu'elle perde son temps avec des gens comme lui quand l'avenir lui tendait les bras.

Elle l'écoutait, blottie dans les replis de chair qui la réchauffaient si bien, qui la rassuraient tellement. Et elle sut, avec une clarté telle qu'elle dissipa ses doutes, qu'elle ne voudrait jamais d'autres bras que ceux-là. Qu'elle ne voulait pas voir d'autres yeux que ceux, si doux et si compréhensifs de Chôji. Et elle voulait se battre pour ça. Elle ne le laisserait pas décider pour eux. Elle se sentait de nouveau pleine de cette énergie que lui avait confisquée Sasori et, prenant une grande respiration, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de Chôji avant de planter son regard dans ses yeux noisette.

- N'envisage même pas d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Monsieur Akimichi.

Et elle l'embrassa. Encore. Et il ne la repoussa pas et se contenta de la serrer. Plus fort.

* * *

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! S'exclama t'il, choqué. Pas maintenant ! Je dois signer un important contrat avec la Toei, j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Arrête tes caprices un peu, tu veux ?

Si Sakura avait eut le moindre regret, ils furent dissipés. Elle esquissa un sourire, amère.

- Je t'annonce que je demande le divorce, que je vais m'installer chez une amie et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est à l'impact sur tes affaires ? Voilà qui résume bien notre mariage.

- Allons, Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, déclara maladroitement Kankurô pour se rattraper. Il n'est pas question que tu partes vraiment et tu le sais, voyons. Sois raisonnable et va déballer tes affaires.

La jeune femme soupira et si son ton était triste, elle restait néanmoins calme et déterminée :

- Non.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et va ranger ce bazar, on en discutera plus tard si tu veux mais là, j'ai des choses importantes qui m'attendent, soupira un Kankurô exaspéré.

- C'est bien là le problème tu vois. Il n'y a jamais de plus tard avec toi et tu attends toujours que je t'obéisse sagement mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu n'as pas assimilé apparemment : je ne suis pas une enfant et je vais maintenant m'en aller.

- Tu es ma femme, nom d'un chien Sakura ! Ets-ce qu'un jour tu vas te comporter comme telle et cesser ces insupportables crises ? S'emporta Kankurô.

- Au revoir, Kankurô déclara simplement la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons, ses deux valises à la main et de sortir de la maison, tandis que son mari, une fois le premier choc passé, lui hurlait qu'elle finirait par revenir de toute façon et qu'elle en aurait pour un moment à se faire pardonner.

Une fois dans la taxi qui la menait chez Hinata, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Du soulagement, principalement. Etrangement, elle se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle avait changé. Kankurô aussi. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre, à se parler. Il fallait que l'un des deux prenne position, pour qu'ils arrêtent de se faire du mal. Les derniers mots de Kankurô flottaient dans l'air et c'est un murmure douloureux qui lui répondit :

- Je n'ai plus envie de pardonner. Je veux pouvoir exister.

**0o0o0**

- Alors, où tu en es avec ton divorce ? Questionna doucement son amie.

- Kankurô a enfin renoncé à chercher à me « faire entendre raison » et à entraver la procédure, ce ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps puisque les questions matérielles avaient été réglées par notre contrat de mariage, annonça Sakura, sereine.

- Tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose, poursuivit Ino. Et puis, comme il retourne vivre en Grande-Bretagne, tu n'auras même pas à te soucier de le rencontrer.

- Oui.

- Tu es triste ? Demanda la blonde avec délicatesse.

- Oui, un peu. Sans doute, avoua la rose tout en jouant avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait décidé de couper court. Elle n'avait pas cédé sur la couleur mais elle avait accepté de les avoir long comme le voulait son futur ex-mari.

- C'est normal, la rassura la blonde. Vous étiez marié depuis un moment tout de même et c'est toujours difficile de savoir que l'amour que l'on a éprouvé pour quelqu'un et qui était censé durer toute une vie s'est évanoui.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Je pense qu'on était tous les deux trop jeunes, pas prêts pour cette vie-là. Et quand on a eu fini de grandir, on était devenu trop différents mais on était trop fier pour se l'avouer.

- On fait tous des erreurs, tu sais, murmura tendrement son amie. J'en suis un bon exemple…

- Oh ! Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la gratifia Ino avec un sourire. Même si c'est encore dur d'y penser, je sais que j'ai ma propre responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé…

- Non ! C'est la faute de ce Sasori de malheur et si je lui met la main dessus…

- Arrête Sakura, je ne dis pas que tout est entièrement de ma faute mais je dois admettre que, comme pour ton histoire avec Kankurô, j'ai mes torts et que ma foutue fierté a sans doute jouée, tu vois ?

Elles papotèrent encore un moment. Discutant de choses plus ou moins sérieuses : de la météo sur Tokyo, de la décoration du restaurant de Chôji, de la fuite de Sasuke et de la grossesse d'Hinata, des recherches de Sakura, des disputes de Gaara et Shikamaru, de l'attitude étrange et distante de Tenten… Avant qu'Ino ne se décide à aborder le sujet puisque son amie ne semblait pas décider à le faire elle-même :

- Et comment va Shino ? Demanda t'elle innocemment.

- Shino ? Ah… euh… Il va bien. Je suppose, déclara prudemment la jeune femme.

- Tu supposes ? Demanda Ino, intriguée.

- Et bien.. c'est que… tu vois… quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais quitté Kankurô, il… je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, avança Sakura, rembrunie.

- Qu'a t'il dit ?

- Franchement ? Pas grand chose. Il a juste dit : « si c'est ce que tu veux » et le lendemain, il est parti en mission d'étude en Amérique du Sud ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? S'écria t'elle. Je quitte mon époux, je le lui annonce en espérant… en espérant… La voix se brisa et la jeune femme s'effondra dans les bras d'Ino.

Installant la tête de son amie sur ses genoux, elle lui caressa les cheveux, les démêlant de ses longs doigts fins en attendant que Sakura se calme. C'est ainsi qu'elle faisait déjà, étant petite. Après un moment, sentant le corps de la jeune femme se détendre, elle reprit doucement :

- Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

Un soupir défaitiste lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. On… On n'a jamais vraiment… Comme j'étais mariée… Mais comme je ne vais plus l'être alors, je croyais qu'il devinerait, tu vois ? Bafouilla la jeune femme alors qu'Ino se mettait à rire doucement. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi mais sans vouloir te vexer, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ?

- Et bien… il aurait pu… La jeune femme chercha ses mots. Ou bien, il aurait dû… euh…

- Exactement, rétorqua malicieusement Ino. Ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour mais sans rien faire et un jour, tu débarques et tu lui annonces de but en blanc que tu divorces, comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ? Il ne sait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, c'est évident.

- Je crois que… je l'aime, annonça piteusement Sakura.

- Ça, c'était plus qu'évident, la taquina son amie.

- Et lui ? Tu penses qu'il a fui parce que… je l'embarrasse avec mes sentiments ?

- T'es bête quand tu t'y mets. C'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est fou de toi !

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-il parti ? Demanda Sakura, ébranlée en se redressant.

- C'est un homme, déclara simplement Ino avant d'élaborer. Tu lui as donné un espoir auquel il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir donner suite. Il craint d'être le mec de transition si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et de souffrir.

- Oh ! Dit la jeune femme. Oh.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand il reviendra ?

- … Lui parler ?Déclara Sakura, entortillant un doigt autour d'une mèche.

- Bonne idée, grand front. Bonne idée.

Sakura se rallongea sur les genoux de son amie. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle était proche d'Hinata mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ces choses-là. Avec Ino, elle était dans le rôle de la petite sœur, elle pouvait ne pas être forte devant elle alors qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu obligée de « materner » Hinata. Surtout ces derniers temps, entre la mort de Kiba, la découverte de sa future maternité et la paternité de Naruto… Ça faisait beaucoup et elle ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise d'aborder ces propres problèmes avec la brune.

Mais maintenant, il était temps.

**0o0o0**

- Shino ? Euh… Je peux te parler ? Questionna Sakura, intimidée.

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma le jeune homme de façon neutre.

Elle l'avait attendue à la fin de la journée, quand tout le monde était enfin parti et les avait laissé seuls. Shino était rentré la veille mais accaparé par son rapport de recherche, il n'était revenu au laboratoire qu'aujourd'hui. Sakura et lui allèrent se changer avant de se retrouver dans l'entrée, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait. Ils se rendirent dans le petit appartement à côté du laboratoire que l'Institut avait bien voulu lui allouer. Sakura n'avait pas voulu s'imposer à Hinata ou chez un autre de ses amis plus que nécessaire.

Le trajet se fit en silence de même que la préparation du thé. Ils étaient tout les deux aussi gênés l'un que l'autre et aucun ne savait par où commencer. Ils avaient l'air de deux ado un soir de sortie des parents, se laissa t'elle aller à se dire, rafraîchissant un peu son humeur et sa tension. Elle déposa la théière et les tasse et se décida à faire ce qu'une adolescente n'oserait pas faire : elle prit le visage de Shino en coupe et l'embrassa. La meilleure tactique, disait toujours Ino, c'est l'attaque.

Lorsqu'elle sentit, à son grand soulagement, le jeune homme lui répondre, elle ne put penser qu'une chose : « Merci Ino ».

* * *

- Est-ce que… Sasuke le sait ? Demanda Kakashi alors qu'il essayait vainement de discipliner ses cheveux d'une main tout en essayant d'enfiler une chaussette de l'autre.

- Oui, il le sait, répondit brièvement Itachi, le visage fermé. Il était le seul à avoir vu Sasuke ces six derniers mois et le contenu de leurs courtes conversations n'avaient jamais été partagées. Kakashi respectait cela mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas apprécier l'effet que cela avait sur celui qu'il aimait.

- Bien, concéda t'il pour clore la discussion sur ce chapitre délicat. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Hasarda t'il.

- Naruto est comme mon petit frère, au même titre que Sasuke, commença Itachi qui avait pris Kakashi par les épaules et l'avait contraint à s'asseoir sur le lit (comment il arrivait à faire ça laissait toujours Kakashi confus) avant de poursuivre : Je sais que c'est une erreur, Naruto sait que c'est une erreur mais c'est une erreur qu'il se croit obligé de faire et je ne peux pas le blâmer. Je ne suis pas à sa place mais si tu m'abandonnais pendant des mois après une dispute telle que celle qu'ils ont eu, je ferais sans doute quelque chose, n'importe quoi, en espérant te faire réagir sans vraiment penser aux conséquences.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il fait tout ça pour faire bouger Sasuke ? S'exclama Kakashi, incrédule.

- En partie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait véritablement conscience et Tsunade est d'accord avec moi, acquiesça le brun tout en brossant habilement les cheveux de son amant.

- Mais Sasuke est traqué par toutes les polices du pays, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre lors de vos entretiens et encore, on doit une fière chandelle à Kisame pour ça, déclara Kakashi en se laissant aller à la douce caresse. Il ne pourrait pas approcher Naruto sans se faire démasquer.

- Mais Naruto sait, tout comme moi, que ça n'aurait jamais empêché Sasuke s'il l'avait vraiment… voulu, lâcha Itachi, peiné.

- Ouais.

Ils finirent de se préparer en silence. Itachi prit sa canne blanche et son brassard tandis que son amant lui ouvrait la porte pour le laisser passer. Le brun était terriblement mal à l'aise mais il ne ferait pas faux-bond au blond. Sasuke lui-même le lui avait demandé et s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que celui-ci pensait de la situation, il avait l'intuition que son petit frère n'aspirait qu'à reprendre la vie commune avec le blond mais que la situation, et peut-être sa foutue fierté, l'en empêchait. Il lui avait demandé, plusieurs fois, d'au moins transmettre un message à Naruto, de mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais son entêté de frère n'avait rien voulu céder.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne sortirait rien de bon de là-dedans.

* * *

- On va être en retard, fit-il remarquer.

- Elle ne me fait pas paraître trop grosse ? Demanda Sakura, inquiète, en s'examinant dans le miroir une fois de plus.

- Tu es parfaite, déclara une voix tendre. Sakura se retourna et regarda l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux mois.

- Tu n'es pas objectif, affirma t'elle coquettement.

- Si. Je le suis, le timbre était sérieux et le ton convaincu et elle en frissonna de joie.

Elle n'était pas encore officiellement divorcée mais elle s'en fichait car elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Shino était un homme merveilleux. Il parlait peu mais ils avaient de vraies discussions quand ils s'y mettaient. Et pas seulement sur le travail mais sur plein de choses. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et Sakura partait parfois dans des colères monstrueuses mais il n'élevait jamais la voix. Il attendait qu'elle ait fini puis il commençait à argumenter avec elle. Il ne cherchait pas à la changer ni à lui reprocher ses piques de nervosité et de tension incontrôlables.

Elle se faisait parfois l'impression d'être une compagne horrible et elle s'était excusée plusieurs fois auprès de lui, penaude mais à chaque fois, il la prenait dans ses bras et lui disait qu'il l'aimait parce qu'elle était comme ça. Il savait comment la calmer, comment l'amadouer et dénouer ses crises. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ces mots là mais quand il les disait, ça sonnait bien mieux que les milliers de « je t'aime, à ce soir » de Kankurô. Il était encore très timide avec elle et ils n'avaient toujours pas dépassé le stade des baisers. Quand il lui avait avoué être toujours puceau, elle ne l'avait pas crû et pour tout avouer, ça l'avait franchement effrayé.

Et puis, elle avait compris ce qu'il lui en coûtait de faire un tel aveu et elle l'avait pris pour ce que c'était : une marque de confiance. Ils ne s'étaient pas juré fidélité ni n'envisageaient de se marier. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps et voir où cela allait les mener. Ils s'aimaient, c'était déjà ça et ils avaient envie de voir jusqu'où leur histoire les emmènerait. Sakura avait déjà repris son nom de jeune fille et elle avait envie d'indépendance pour l'instant ce que Shino respectait tout à fait. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Ils sortaient au cinéma, au restaurant, passaient beaucoup de leur temps ensemble mais sans s'engager. C'était agréable de se faire de nouveau courtisée.

D'autres s'y étaient d'ailleurs essayés et Sakura avait pris conscience alors d'une faiblesse dans leur couple : Shino n'osait pas intervenir. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment confiant dans les sentiments de Sakura pour faire savoir à tous qu'elle était à lui. Alors, quand en revenant du cinéma un soir, un homme lui avait fait une fois de plus des avances sans se préoccuper de la présence de son compagnon, elle avait répondu vertement qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et même plus que ce que l'homme pourrait jamais lui offrir, elle avait su qu'elle avait bien agi. Shino lui avait souri, de ce sourire qu'il ne destinait qu'à elle. Un sourire qui manquait encore d'assurance mais qui montrait toute cette confiance qu'il voulait mettre en elle.

Et nom d'un chien, elle ne le décevrait pas.

* * *

- Tout va bien, Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade, inquiète.

- Bien sûr, Ba-chan.

- Jiraya va venir te voir pour te conduire, déclara t'elle doucement avant d'hésiter un instant et d'ajouter : tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Bien sûr.

- Naruto, je…

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un Jiraya sérieux et grave mais arborant un sourire rassurant. Il portait un splendide yukata gris perle, spécialement acheté pour l'occasion. Une fleur fraîchement coupée de camélia était accrochée à l'échancrure, répandant son parfum dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers son fils et commença à lui faire milles recommandations sur le pourquoi du comment tout en l'entraînant à sa suite pour soutenir et détendre son fils qu'il savait nerveux et attristé, laissant une Tsunade affligée et désemparée avant qu'elle ne se décide à rejoindre la foule de ceux venus assister à ce qui n'était rien d'autre pour elle qu'une mascarade.

Elle reconnut le visage des amis de Naruto, les anciens couples comme les nouveaux. Elle s'arrêta en face de Kakashi et d'Itachi, serrant les mains de ce dernier pour faire passer toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Puis elle le relâcha et s'éloigna. On avait besoin d'elle ailleurs. Elle prit la place qui lui avait été réservée et observa le déroulement de la cérémonie d'un regard morne .Oh comme elle aurait voulu, comme elle aurait sans doute dû intervenir lorsque la fameuse question fut posée, après que Naruto ait passé l'anneau au doigt d'Hinata et réciproquement, les liant à jamais autour du secret caché dans son ventre arrondi :

«_ Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'__il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais »_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Vous êtes contents (sourire innocent)? **

Ça s'arrange pour à peu près tout le monde sauf Naruto et Sasuke... On s'approche de la fin, dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine! Avec une surprise (sourire très très très satisfait) à la clef...

Ne vous sentez pas gêné! Non, je vous assure! Vous avez bien le droit de laisser une rewiew pour, au choix:

- Me remercier.

- Me féliciter.

- Me vénérer...

- Éventuellement, critiquer (faut savoir accepter toutes les opinions).

**A la semaine prochaine!Mariko**

**PS : Publication d'une Bulle" demain si ça vous intéresse en l'honneur de Kitsune!  
**

* * *

[1] L'organza (ou organdi) est une mousseline de coton légère et apprêtée, sans doute originaire de Kounya-Ourguentch au Turkménistan.

[2] La popeline est une toile qui présente une côte fine et serrée, elle est absorbante, souple et légèrement soyeuse.

[3] Le Sabra, parfois appelé soie végétale, est un tissu imitant l'aspect de la soie.

[4] Un petit rappel sur l'Ikabana est nécessaire si vous ne vous rappelez pas des références dans GPA : Dans l'Ikabana, à travers les techniques, un esprit s'exprime. Il peut être _shin_ : strict, imposant, traditionnel, symétrique, _so_ : léger, spontané, asymétrique, imprévu, ou _gyô_ : entre _shin_ et _so_.

[5] Ce sont des légumes ou des fruits traités dans la saumure. Ils sont servis avec du riz comme okazu (plat d'accompagnement), et quelque fois avec des boissons comme un otsumami (encas).


	7. Au bout du chemin

**Et bien!**

J'ai été très surprise de voir les déductions qui ont été faites... Certaines m'ont vraiment surprises... Iruka? Le même qui est mort et bien mort dans GPA? J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là... je me suis bien marrée avec les possibles supers-méchants Sasuke ou même Naruto... Sérieux! J'ai adoré et je retiens l'idée pour autre chose tiens... Bref, merci à ceux qui ont participé, je leur dois leur récompense en publiant la version modifiée du chapitre avec la fin qui manque, soit plus de 3300 mots de bonus et enfin les explications et j'en ai profité pour revoir le design du chapitre car apparemment, le site n'est pas fichu de maintenir une simple mise en page...

Disclaimer : 

Y'a rien à faire, il veut pas m'écoutez et ne veut pas me les donner. Alors, je me suis dit, et vous trouverez ça normal j'en suis certaine, qu'une bonne tronçonneuse devrait aider dans mes démarches, non ?

Les rewiews:

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que j'y réponds toujours (même si parfois, je me laisse déborder et réponds en retard, gomen). Je réponds donc pour :

□ Les membres inscrits : par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes : directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Au bout du chemin

* * *

**

Sasuke lui manquait.

Cette nuit-là, il avait tenté de se raisonner. Sasuke était en colère, il n'était pas sérieux. Il n'allait pas vraiment le quitter. Ils allaient en discuter, il allait lui expliquer. Et il reviendrait. Il avait passé une nuit blanche. Le bébé d'Hinata, le départ de Sasuke, tout ça tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Au matin, sur le coup de six heures, des coups sourds avaient été frappés à la porte de leur appartement. Il s'était précipité, croyant au retour de Sasuke ayant oublié ses clefs.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Il y avait pleins de policiers. Des collègues de Sasuke que Naruto se souvenait vaguement avoir rencontré. L'un d'eux l'avait repoussé pour permettre à ses confrères de rentrer et avait collé un papier entre les mains de Naruto. Perquisition. Naruto n'avait pas compris toutes les implications jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne commence à lui poser des questions sur Sasuke, le travail de celui-ci, ce que Naruto en savait mais aussi… leur relation.

Là-dessus, il n'y avait rien eu à dissimuler. Une seule chambre à coucher, une seule armoire… l'opinion des enquêteurs fut rapidement faite et les regards dégoûtés qui se posèrent sur le jeune homme renseignèrent celui-ci plus qu'aucune discussion sur le pourquoi du silence de Sasuke sur ses préférences sexuelles. Pas que celui-ci en aurait eu quelque chose à faire de toute façon, l'opinion des autres ne comptait pas vraiment à ces yeux, n'eut été l'impact sur Naruto.

Naruto fut emmené au poste de police après qu'on l'ait quand même laissé s'habiller et se furent de longues heures d'interrogatoire où les mêmes questions se répétaient, encore et encore : « depuis quand connaissez-vous Sasuke ? », « En quoi consistait sa mission? Qui étaient ses contacts ? »… Il essayait de répondre mais la fatigue se faisait sentir de plus en plus et il faillit pousser un cri de soulagement lorsque la silhouette de Shikamaru apparue dans l'encadrement de la salle où il était retenu.

Il ne loua jamais autant le génie de son avocat que ce jour-là. En moins d'une heure, on le relâcha, excuses à l'appui. Ce fut Shikamaru qui lui appris le pourquoi de tout ce chambardement :Sasuke était en fuite. On aurait apparemment trouvé des preuves contre lui de son implication dans l'organisation criminelle de l'Akatsuki qu'il était censé infiltré. Les unes des journaux en avaient déjà fait leurs choux-gras.

Et tous croyait Sasuke coupable.

Naruto, lui, savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait confiance en Sasuke, ce n'était qu'une méprise, sûrement. Et Sasuke lui confirmerait. Quand il reviendrait. Et il ne prêterait pas attention aux ragots ni aux doutes qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Il lui avait promis. Promis que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Il n'allait pas… changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas le laisser seul ? Non, il allait faire confiance à Sasuke. Il reviendrait.

Il y crut longtemps.

A son travail, il avait dû affronter les regards compatissants ou écœurés de ses collègues. La discrétion de la nouvelle de « l 'ami » de Naruto avait vite été mise à jour avec la médiatisation de son inculpation et l'information avait rapidement fait le tour de tous les services. Il avait été convoqué chez le directeur de service avec une ribambelle d'avocats et on lui avait gentiment expliqué que, par mesure de sécurité et « dans son intérêt » il valait mieux pour lui changer de service. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et avait dû accepter.

Néanmoins, il ne resta pas longtemps au service oncologique où on l'avait muté. Il avait de nombreux alliés. Parmi ses collègues d'abord, peu nombreux mais présents qui avait menacé de se mettre en grève ou de démissionner par solidarité avec Naruto. Cela l'avait beaucoup surpris. Et ému. Mais le plus fort impact eu lieu sous l'impulsion des enfants eux-mêmes qui aimaient leur « Warai-Ihaku », leur docteur-sourire et qui se fichait éperdument que « l'amoureuse » de leur docteur préféré soit un monsieur.

Les parents avaient suivi et Naruto avait réintégré le service pédiatrique.

Néanmoins, les regards négatifs étaient nombreux et Naruto, en plus de devoir affronter la déprime du départ de Sasuke et, même s'il était reconnaissant du mouvement de soutien de ses collègues et patients, avait du mal à supporter le dégoût voire les remarques désobligeantes de la plupart des autres. Toutefois, Naruto restait une pointure dans son domaine et ces résultats parlaient pour lui. Il aurait aimé se confier à Sasuke mais il n'était plus là. Il était parti.

Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. A personne. Jusqu'au jour, à peu près trois semaines après sa fuite, où Itachi était venu le voir et lui avait dit avoir vu Sasuke. Naruto ne pouvait pas reprocher à Itachi d'avoir eu la primeur des nouvelles de son amant, il le savait parfaitement mais il ne pouvait empêcher le tiraillement de jalousie qui l'avait saisi. Surtout en regard de ce qu'Itachi lui avait confié. Sasuke allait bien. Ça, ça l'avait rassuré. Il se cachait et préparait sa défense. Ça, c'était une bonne chose. Mais à la question « A t'il parlé de moi ? », Itachi avait pudiquement détourné son regard presqu'aveugle à l'époque.

Les doutes étaient revenus, en force. Sasuke lui en voulait vraiment ?

Il s'était plongé dans le travail. Il n'y avait que ça qui le faisait tenir. Ça et les nouvelles qu'apportaient régulièrement Itachi. Il n'avait plus demandé si Sasuke parlait de lui, il se contentait d'écouter les nouvelles apportées, comme l'affamé qu'il était. Et inévitablement, il s'en était voulu. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Sasuke refusait de lui parler de son travail et il ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Et ainsi, il n'avait aucun moyen d'aider Sasuke. Il était inutile. Cela rouvrait une blessure qu'il croyait avoir fermée.

Il n'était pas un bon Taram pour Sasuke. Il l'avait laissé tombé.

Et que Sasuke lui en veuille n'était qu'un juste retour finalement. Ne l'avait-il pas trahi ? Il l'avait trompé. Il lui avait menti. Et pas que sur ça, il s'en rendait compte. C'était de sa faute si tout avait dérapé. Bien entendu, se serait-il confié à quelqu'un qu'on l'aurait immédiatement détrompé mais Naruto, malgré son apparence ouverte et sociable se révélait être particulièrement secret sur ses sentiments et même les confidences faites à Sakura et Hinata ne couvraient pas le tiers de ses questionnements.

Et maintenant, Sasuke était parti et ne voulait plus de lui.

Il ne vivait que pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Kisame, l'ami d'Itachi, avait ouvert une poissonnerie grâce à l'argent de ses combats et avait abandonné son travail à l'Université pour pouvoir s'installer avec sa jeune femme, Shizune, qui lui menait la vie dure malgré son apparence frêle face au géant. Elle attendait déjà leur premier enfant malgré qu'ils entraient à peine dans leur deuxième mois d'un mariage express. Et elle lui avait hurlé dessus quand il avait accepté d'héberger les entrevues illicites de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

Avant de leur bougonner de passer par le tunnel menant à l'arrière-boutique pour plus de sécurité.

Kisame avait éclaté de rire et avait fait tournoyer son dragon de femme qui rougissait sur place et la question avait été réglée. Bien qu'il soit surveillé de près par la police, celle-ci n' avait aucun moyen de découvrir que l'accès théoriquement condamné du souterrain autrefois raccordé au tout-à-l'égout en dessous de la poissonnerie avait été restauré pour agrandir l'espace-réserve de façon plus ou moins légale (plutôt moins d'ailleurs).

C'est ainsi que les échanges entre Itachi et son frère restaient parfaitement secret, les policiers couvrant uniquement les accès extérieurs.

Au début, Itachi avait semblé revenir calme mais inquiet de ces virées mais plus le temps avait passé et plus il semblait en colère. Contre son frère. Sans qu'il le lui dise, Naruto savait qu'Itachi avait demandé à l'amener. Et que Sasuke avait refusé. Une preuve de plus s'il en fallait. Il avait quand même tenté de se convaincre que c'était parce que Sasuke voulait le protéger. Parce qu'il était surveillé. C'était logique et l'explication se tenait.

Mais alors, pourquoi n'écrivait-il pas ?

Et puis, les visites d'Itachi s'étaient espacées et Sasuke restait de longues semaines sans prendre contact, disparaissant dans la nature. Naruto s'était inquiété. Allait-il bien ? Mangeait-il correctement ? Où dormait-il ? Pensait-il à lui ? Ils n'avaient jamais été séparé si longtemps et jamais dans ces conditions. Naruto n'en dormait plus et se forçait à manger pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Et le piano restait désespérément silencieux.

Il se rendait à son travail jour après jour, trouvant dans le sourire des enfants qu'il soignait une raison de continuer. En attendant. Et il avait attendu. Un signe, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait prouvé que Sasuke ne l'abandonnait pas complètement. Qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, finalement. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, se répétait-il incessamment. Sasuke serait innocenté et il reviendrait vers lui. Il s'accrochait à cette pensée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa santé mentale s'y agrippait férocement.

Et puis, il y avait Hinata.

Il l'avait évité. Volontairement. Il en voulait à la jeune femme en s'en voulant tout autant. Il savait que c'était ridicule et immature mais pour lui, elle était la responsable de son malheur. Du départ de Sasuke, de la rupture entre eux, même si provisoire comme il l'espérait. C'était injuste et égoïste mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas être en colère contre elle au début. C'était de sa faute si Sasuke l'avait abandonné. S'il se retrouvait seul et accablé, à chercher l'odeur de son amant dans les quelques affaires qui lui restaient.

Et puis, il y avait ce bébé.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. C'était abstrait pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait dit à Hinata de le garder et il était sincère à ce moment-là. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait le lien avec sa propre paternité. Il avait été trop bouleversé ce soir-là pour vraiment y songer. Il en avait caressé l'idée pendant longtemps avant de repousser cette pensée au fond de son esprit. Mais maintenant…

Il allait être père.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou bien pleurer. Il devrait être content, non ? Mais, c'était le bébé d'Hinata avant tout, pas le sien. Elle le lui avait bien dit ce soir-là. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, elle ne l'obligeait à rien. Elle ne s'imposerait pas. Il pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était s'il le voulait. Il avait le choix. Il pourrait attendre que Sasuke revienne et oublier cette histoire. Parce que l'important, c'était Sasuke et lui, eux deux contre le monde… non ?

Mais cet enfant, c'était sa chair et son sang. Pouvait-il décemment tourner le dos à un enfant innocent ? Il ne savait pas et se sentait confus. Dans sa colère, il avait tout de suite pensé que oui, que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais après réflexion, il ne savait qu'en penser. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il évita Hinata malgré les encouragements de Sakura à aller lui parler. Il n'osait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait un peu honte aussi de sa lâcheté plus le temps passait.

Ce fut le hasard qui décida pour lui.

Il ne passait jamais par la section gynécologie habituellement, ce n'était pas sa partie mais là, il avait accepter de rendre service à un collègue très insistant qui n'avait soi-disant pas le temps (ou plutôt pas l'envie) de passer déposer des dossiers urgents deux étages plus bas et comme il avait une pause qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de prendre au risque de recommencer à ruminer, il s'était proposé même si l'attitude de son collègue était due principalement à utiliser le moindre prétexte pour ennuyer Naruto..

C'est là qu'il l'avait croisé.

La première chose que ses yeux exercés avaient remarqué c'était la pâleur de ses traits et ses yeux cernés. La seconde, c'était la manière dont sa robe laissait poindre un arrondi naissant autour de la taille encore fine. Ils étaient restés là à se contempler, gênés, sans savoir quoi dire avant qu'il ne prenne son courage à deux mains et lui demande ce qui l'amenait à l'hôpital.

Bien sûr, il pouvait y avoir des milliers de raisons, la jeune femme participait à de nombreuses actions de donation en faveur, entre autres, des enfants dont les parents étaient trop pauvres pour leur payer des soins médicaux. Elle pouvait aussi être passée pour un rhume ou pour une quelconque allergie. Ou peut-être… Peut-être que c'était en rapport avec le bébé ?

L'angoisse l'avait tenaillé aussitôt qu'il s'était autorisé à y penser : y avait-il des complications ? Le bébé présentait-il une anomalie ? Pourquoi Hinata semblait-elle mal en point comme cela ? Sa grossesse se passait mal ? Le bébé était-il en danger ? La réponse eut deux effets contradictoires : elle le rassura autant qu'elle l'inquiéta.

L'échographie. La première.

Elle avait eu l'air mal à l'aise également et il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais alors qu'elle allait le saluer poliment et entrer dans la salle d'attente du médecin, il fut pris d'une impulsion :

- Je peux venir ?

Un doux sourire lui avait répondu.

Il s'était senti très maladroit dans ses gestes et dans son attitude lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé assis sur la « chaise des pères », face à l'écran. Il n'avait pas osé regarder la jeune femme mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne lui avait rien reproché. Et il s'en était encore plus voulu. Hinata ne méritait pas ça. Ils étaient deux cette nuit-là, ivres ou pas. Et puis, il avait levé les yeux.

Et tout était devenu… réel.

Ce n'était pas plus gros qu'un haricot mais c'était là et ça vivait. Et grandissait. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et il avait su, avec une certitude inébranlable, qu'il voulait cet enfant. Une main s'était timidement posée sur la sienne et il l'avait serrée. Il comprenait désormais. Il ferait parti de la vie de ce bambin.

Il lui apprendrait à sourire, à rire, il lui tiendrait la main quand viendrait le temps de faire ses premiers pas. Il l'emmènerait à l'école et lui achèterait des glaces. Il lui chanterait la berceuse d'Iruka. Il jouerait Chopin et Bach pour l'endormir. Il ne voulait rien rater de ces moments. Un enfant, ça grandissait si vite, il ne voulait perdre aucun instant.

Il l'aimait déjà passionnément.

A partir de ce moment, il avait pris sur lui de discuter avec… la mère de son enfant. Ça avait été incroyablement plus facile et moins étrange qu'il ne l'aurait crû possible mais il s'était rappelé qu'Hinata était son amie depuis longtemps maintenant, sa confidente, et qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'elle le comprendrait. Ils avaient pris un café au snack de l'hôpital et ils avaient parlé, un peu.

Puis, ils avaient dû retourner à leurs obligations.

Mais il avait demandé à ce qu'ils se voient le soir même, il ne voulait pas laisser les choses confuses maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Et ce fut le premier soir d'ailleurs où il ne s'inquiéta pas de manquer un appel éventuel de Sasuke. Il y avait ce bébé et il comptait. Il devait prendre le temps qu'il fallait lui consacrer. Il voulait mettre à plat la façon dont ils allaient s'organiser et gérer cette arrivée.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la demeure ancestrale des Hyuuga.

Au passage, il avait croisé Neji qui, bien qu'amical, l'avait mis en garde d'un regard. Sans aucun doute pour qu'il ne blesse pas sa cousine. Naruto connaissait bien le jeune homme aux longs cheveux. Il travaillait sans doute pour « Comput-us Incorporated » mais il restait toujours dans l'ombre de la jeune femme, toujours là pour la soutenir. Il avait toujours agi ainsi et Naruto savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à prendre en compte les menaces implicites du brun.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de heurter la jeune femme. Il tenait à elle, d'une certaine façon. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et leur complicité avait une base solide. Et ils allaient avoir un enfant. L'idée était étrange, un peu difficile à appréhender mais Naruto était bien décidé à assumer. Connerie de beuverie ou pas, il ne laisserait pas tomber Hinata.

Ou leur enfant.

Ils avaient choisi de ne pas se poser trop de questions pour le moment. Naruto avait parlé de son souhait d'être présent pour la jeune femme durant la grossesse de celle-ci et pour cela, il voulait être auprès d'elle le plus souvent pour assister à chaque étape de développement du bébé. Il n'emménagerait pas chez elle bien sûr mais il voulait qu'ils se rencontrent régulièrement, pour parler, prendre des nouvelles. Comme ils le faisaient auparavant.

Il s'était rendu compte alors à quel point il avait été égoïste et lâche. La jeune femme avait dû affronter seule la réaction de son entourage face à cette grossesse impromptue. Sa réputation en avait pris un sérieux coup. Une femme dont le veuvage commençait à peine et qui se retrouvait enceinte d'un autre homme que son mari était une exposition humiliante et une soumission involontaire à la vindicte populaire.

Le père d'Hinata étant décédé, elle ne bénéficiait plus de son appui auprès du Conseil d'Administration et il lui avait été très difficile de rester à son poste si ça n'avait pas été grâce au soutien de Neji. Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait minimisé l'impact mais Naruto n'était pas idiot. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les rumeurs et les ragots que l'on racontaient sur le dos de son amie. Cela expliquait sa fatigue et ses cernes.

Et elle avait dû faire face, seule.

Il comprenait de mieux en mieux la mise en garde de Neji et il remerciait inconsciemment celui-ci de soutenir la jeune femme sans pour autant le blâmer. Neji était un ami fidèle sur qui on pouvait compter, il le savait. Il ne jugeait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était présent et apportait son soutien silencieusement. Il n'approuvait pas, évidemment, mais il serait là.

Les mois s'étaient succédés à une vitesse incroyable accompagnée d'une lenteur insoutenable. Mélange d'impatience et de terreur. L'enfant, ou plutôt les enfants, grandissaient et prenaient de plus en plus de place dans le petit corps de leur mère. Ce n'est qu'à la seconde échographie qu'on avait pu distinguer la forme d'une seconde présence dont le rythme cardiaque battait en rythme avec celui de son homologue.

Naruto avouait qu'il avait un peu paniqué. Il ne savait déjà pas comment il allait pouvoir s'occuper d'un bébé alors deux… Il n'avait pas voulu connaître le sexe des enfants et Hinata non plus. Ils étaient vraiment proches et bien que Naruto se languissait d'avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, finalement, il ne regrettait plus tellement la nuit qui avait conduit à la conception de ses enfants.

Mais un événement avait remis ce fragile équilibre en question.

La société Hyuuga que gérait Hinata avait lancé une grande campagne en vue de recueillir des fonds pour la construction d'hôpitaux dans les pays marqués par la guerre et la pauvreté et l'un de ces pays était la Tchétchénie. Grozny en était à la phase terminale du projet, ne restait plus qu'à procéder à l'inauguration officielle et à engager un programme d'assistance et de formation du personnel hospitalier. Sachant qu'Hinata allait s'y rendre, il avait demandé à être détaché pour participer à l'opération et pouvoir l'accompagner.

Il avait besoin d'un break et ses amis l'y avait grandement poussé car Naruto s'épuisait à la tâche. Mais aussi, il ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion de revenir dans son pays comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il avait essayé de chasser le pincement au cœur à l'idée que c'était un des projets qu'il avait voulu partager avec Sasuke. Son amant qui l'avait abandonné, sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, sans discuter.

Il était en colère contre Sasuke maintenant. Il avait promis. Il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais le quitter, de ne plus être séparés et si Naruto reconnaissait ces torts, il aurait aimé que Sasuke entende sa version. Et il aurait pu l'aider à se disculper, il l'aurait fait mais Sasuke avait toujours préféré se débrouiller seul plutôt que demander de l'aide et surtout pas à lui.

Il lui en voulait. Et il s'en voulait aussi car malgré tout cela, il l'aimait encore. Il faisait bonne figure et il était même sincèrement heureux quand les formes de ses bébés apparaissaient sur le moniteur de l'échographe mais il manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Mais il voulait aller de l'avant et il s'était jeté avec soulagement dans ce nouveau défi. A Grozny, il y avait tant à faire et tant de choses manquaient encore.

Il avait été accueilli chaleureusement quand on avait appris qu'il parlait la langue et était un enfant du pays. Lui qui avait toujours gardé un souvenir sombre de ses jeunes années avait été ému de ne plus être celui qui attirait le malheur mais avait la possibilité de soigner, de sauver des vies et de donner un coup de main à l'avenir en s'occupant de ces enfants. Le rêve qu'il avait caressé autrefois d'être reconnu par les siens était à portée de main.

Hinata se donnait à fond elle aussi pour que les équipements soient livrés à temps avec l'aide de Neji pour négocier les acheminements avec un gouvernement corrompu et les nombreuses milices non officielles. Naruto et Neji devaient souvent la forcer à lever le pied. Malgré une grossesse très suivie et une excellente santé, la jeune femme devait apprendre à se ménager et Naruto ne parvenait pas à réprimer la tendresse que lui inspirait la silhouette courbée de la jeune femme qui montrait avec grâce son épanouissement. La maternité l'avait beaucoup aidé à reprendre le dessus après la mort de Kiba, c'était certain.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette soirée.

Une jeune femme était venue au service des urgences, un enfant maladroitement emmaillotée dans ses bras. Le petit avait une forte fièvre et semblait mal nourri mais en meilleur état que la mère qui tenait à peine debout. Il avait pris le prétexte des examens à faire à l'enfant pour emmener la jeune femme boire un chocolat chaud et manger un sandwich. Elle lui avait confié que sa famille l'avait rejeté car elle avait eu l'enfant hors-mariage et que même si le père avait reconnu le bambin et passait les voir de temps en temps, elle était quand même seule à l'élever.

C'est là que ça l'avait frappé.

Quand les bébés seraient nés, quelle place allait-il occupée ? Serait-ce suffisant de ne les voir que de temps en temps ? Il risquait de manquer tellement de choses. Il ne serait pas là pour leurs donner le biberon ou faire leurs bains. Et il ne pourrait pas les consoler non plus s'ils pleuraient la nuit après un cauchemar. Et que dirait-on d'eux à l'école ? Qui serait-il pour eux ? Un gentil monsieur qui passe les voir de temps en temps et leur donne des bonbons ?

Non. Il voulait être leur père.

Il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un nom sur la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence, il voulait être là à chaque étape de leur croissance. Les voir grandir. Mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir, la décision revenait à Hinata et il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit juste de lui demander ça. La jeune femme avait le droit de refaire sa vie. Avec un autre homme.

Hinata était très jolie, belle même et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui deviendrait son mari et, par extension, le père de ses enfants. De ses enfants à lui. Il laissa repartir la mère et son bébé. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser partir Hinata sans se battre. Il l'invita à visiter Grozny un jour de fête, peu avant leur départ. Les habitants avaient sortis leurs plus beaux atours pour la fête officieuse à Tusholi[1], officiellement dédiée aux enfants et adolescents.

Ils discutèrent tout en marchant doucement, mais sous bonne escorte accordée par le délégué au Toukkhoum Charoï[2] grâce à un accord passé avec les entreprises Hyuga, car le rapt et le danger inhérent qui courraient encore dans les rues sans compter le vol étaient monnaie courante. Naruto acheta à une marchande ambulante quelques noix de halva dans un cornet et partagea la sucrerie au miel avec la jeune femme.

Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet ni même s'il avait le droit de le faire.

- Dis-moi.

La voix douce de la jeune femme l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait pas osé la regarder pendant qu'il vidait son cœur. Il était sûr de s'être excusé au moins une vingtaine de fois jusqu'à ce que, une fois qu'il eut fini, une main tendre se posa sur son bras :

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me remarier, tu sais, déclara tranquillement Hinata. Et personne ne prendra ta place auprès de nos enfants.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais plus tard… commença Naruto.

- Non. Je ne veux plus vivre cela. Je veux élever mes enfants et gérer les affaires de la société du mieux possible. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, affirma la jeune femme avec conviction.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, constata douloureusement le blond.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, reprit la jeune femme en lui souriant gentiment. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux Naruto et rien ne viendra jamais me faire oublier ça.

- Mais je ne les verrais pas grandir, murmura tristement le jeune médecin.

- C'est possible… si tu le veux, avança avec hésitation la jeune femme.

Il l'avait observé, perplexe, la regardant rougir comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années quand elle lui expliquait :

- On pourrait… se marier.

Dire qu'il avait été choqué serait peu dire. Mais après quelques minutes et un silence très embarrassant, il prit conscience de toute la « commodité » de la proposition. Cela n'avait rien de romantique, Hinata le lui avait confirmé mais autant Naruto avait envie de participer pleinement à la vie de ses enfants, autant Hinata avait besoin d'un support dans ce rôle. Ils s'entendaient bien et il n'était pas question de sexe entre eux. C'était la base de nombreux mariages arrangés finalement.

Hinata lui avait demandé d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une idée, une proposition, qu'il n'y avait pas d'obligation. Et puis, elle lui avait même confié que si Sasuke revenait vers lui alors elle ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils… euh… soient ensemble. C'était vraiment très généreux de la part de la jeune femme et il savait bien que c'était parce qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il comprenne bien qu'il n'y avait pas de pression ou de sentiments amoureux là-dessous.

Pour le rassurer.

A la veille de leur retour, il s'était décidé. Il lui avait demandé sa main et elle avait accepté. Au retour, ils l'avaient annoncé à leurs amis, quelque peu hébétés par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir mais aucun n'avait tenté de les dissuader, respectant son choix. Quand Naruto alla en parler avec Itachi, celui-ci ne put se résoudre à le blâmer tant la peine de son autre petit-frère était perceptible et par les arguments, plutôt convaincants du blond justifiant sa décision. Il pesta intérieurement contre Sasuke dont il ne comprenait pas l'éloignement.

Il avait accordé son consentement.

Puis, Naruto était allé l'annoncer à ses parents.

* * *

Ça avait été l'occasion de revoir Jiraya. De lui annoncer qu'il allait être grand-père. L'homme avait vieilli. Il avait pris sa retraite il y a trois ans à peu près pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité aux côtés de Tsunade. Naruto avait voulu plusieurs fois faire la démarche d'aller le voir, de s'expliquer avec lui mais à chaque occasion, le courage lui avait manqué. Il avait renoncé pour ne pas se faire rejeter.

Tsunade s'était révélée choquée par l'annonce et, malgré le fait qu'elle disait comprendre le raisonnement de son fils, elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de se marier. Quant à Jiraya, il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot mais il l'avait invité à le suivre dans son bureau installé dans l'ancienne chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Sasuke. Tsunade les avait laissé faire, consciente qu'il y avait des choses qu'il fallait régler entre le père et le fils sans elle. Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir et il avait obéit, mal à l'aise.

Le vieil homme avait ouvert le tiroir sous le bureau et en avait tiré une bouteille d'alcool de riz et deux verres. Il les posa sur le bureau et les remplit avant d'en tendre un à Naruto et d'avaler l'autre d'une traite. Avant d'entamer la conversation :

- Comment va Sasuke ? Commença t'il tranquillement.

- Il est toujours en fuite, comme tu le sais, déclara douloureusement Naruto, croyant que Jiraya voulait appuyer sur le fait qu'il était évident que son couple avec Sasuke était finalement voué à l'échec et qu'il avait raison mais une main burinée se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Il n'y avait pas de trace de dégoût ou de satisfaction mais de la lassitude dans les yeux du vieil homme.

- Tu dois être inquiet, je me trompe ? Comment vas-tu ? La compassion était présente dans les paroles de Jiraya, elle n'était pas feinte ou moqueuse et Naruto se sentit craquer.

Il pleura comme un enfant dans les bras de son père, laissant enfin retomber toute la pression de ces derniers mois, de ces dernières années. Jiraya lui murmurait que tout allait bien, que ça allait s'arranger, le consolant maladroitement comme il pouvait. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement à quel point son père lui avait manqué. L'homme qui prenait le temps de lui conter les histoires de la déesse Amaterasu et du renard millénaire quand il était enfant. Qui lui avait donné son nom et une nouvelle vie. Il lui devait tant. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma, il se sentait mieux, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

- Ça va mieux, gamin ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, gentiment, passant sa main dans les cheveux de son garçon.

- Ouais. Mais… pourquoi... enfin… je croyais que tu… avec Sasuke, bredouilla Naruto, toujours décontenancé.

- Ça fait un moment que la vieille, ta mère si tu préfères, me dit que je me comporte comme un con et tu sais quoi ? J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle avait raison, le taquina Jiraya avant de reprendre, plus gravement : J'étais trop lâche pour venir vous trouver et me faire pardonner. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne :Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Epouser cette fille ?

- Oui. Je crois bien que oui, avoua Naruto, éteint.

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit son père, bien décidé à ne pas aborder le sujet qu'il savait miné. C'était la décision de Naruto, il devait la respecter.

- Non. Il… il a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, tu sais, confessa Naruto. Et puis… je pensais au départ que cette séparation pourrait être bénéfique quelque part. Face au regard scrutateur de Jiraya, il s'expliqua : on se reposait toujours l'un sur l'autre mais sans arriver à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ce n'était pas sain comme fonctionnement. Mais peut-être qu'il ne veut plus de moi, finalement, acheva t'il, découragé.

- Raconte pas de conneries plus grosses que toi, le réprimanda Jiraya tout en lui frottant le dos en signe de réconfort. Laisse-les-moi, les bêtises de ce style-là, ça me connais. Allons, allons, le rassura gauchement Jiraya. C'est pas une petite dispute qui mettra fin à votre couple sinon, tu imagines, avec Tsunade…

Naruto se mit à rire, pour la première fois depuis la fuite de Sasuke. Jiraya avait changé. Jiraya avait essayé de faire sortir à Naruto tous les détails de son unique aventure hétéro pour son prochain livre afin de dédramatiser la situation avant de soupirer dramatiquement de déception quand Naruto lui confia qu'il ne s'en rappelait absolument pas. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup bu aussi avant de se faire engueuler par une Tsunade outrée qu'on la laisse poireauter seule au lieu de l'inviter à participer à la beuverie. Naruto avait préféré profiter du peu d'esprit clair qu'il lui restait pour s'en aller quand ses parents avaient commencé à se peloter…

Inutile de faire des cauchemars à cause de ça.

Les semaines préparant le mariage avaient filé rapidement. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas pour le mariage, les parents de Naruto avaient aidé à organiser la cérémonie et accessoirement, à préparer l'arrivée des jumeaux. La chambre des bébés regorgeaient de peluches variées et de gadgets plus ou moins utiles et sophistiqués autour de tapisseries colorées en orange et mauve, compromis entre les goûts d'Hinata et de Naruto.

Le jour de la cérémonie fut ensoleillé mais l'humeur de Naruto était loin de refléter cet état de fait. Il se forçait à faire bonne figure, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas gâcher ce jour pour Hinata qui montrait avec bonheur sa silhouette gracieuse et arrondie de ces sept mois de grossesse. Naruto essayait de ne pas chercher la figure familière et tant désirée de Sasuke parmi la foule mais ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en ne la trouvant pas. A un moment, ne supportant plus l'ambiance si heureuse quand son cœur était tellement lourd, il se retira dans une des chambres du pavillon loué pour l'occasion.

Et il pleura.

* * *

Il était temps.

Sa patience était enfin récompensée. Tout avait été planifié, minutieusement étudié pendant des années mais cela en avait valu la peine. Le triomphe ressenti après tout ce temps d'attente valait la peine d'avoir fait tout ces sacrifices. Rien n'était trop précieux pour réussir à atteindre son objectif. Et maintenant, tout était parfait. Ce soir était une étape importante. Le marché se terminerait. La dernière partie du contrat assurerait la durabilité de son rêve. Si peu de choses et après, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Plus que quelques détails à régler et tout serait achevé.

Le rêve serait enfin réalisé.

- Tenten ? Tu es là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répondit la voix mordante de sa femme.

- Je voulais te dire que je rentrerai tard ce soir, c'est tout, déclara doucement Neji en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son épouse.

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? répliqua sèchement la jeune femme en se détournant.

Neji ne répondit pas et sortit. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Tenten, le sacrifice qu'il lui avait demandé mais il le fallait pour sa sécurité. Ce n'était pas juste pour la jeune femme mais il avait tout de même essayé d'être un bon mari et, même s'il n'éprouvait rien de romantique envers elle, il avait tenté d'être toujours là pour la soutenir dans ses projets et ses ambitions. Et pour la protéger à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer.

Il tenait à elle, malgré tout. Elle était la mère de ses enfants et il regrettait cette haine qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher de s'installer. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aimer comme il se devait ou même de la désirer sans imaginer l'autre personne convoitée avec culpabilité. Une personne qu'il avait fait le vœu… Un vœu qui le mettait dans une position dangereuse, un vœu qui lui avait fait faire des choses pour lesquelles il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner.

Pour que son rêve devienne réalité.

* * *

Naruto regarda à nouveau les images de la dernière échographie. Finalement, il n'avait pas pu tenir et avait demandé à connaître le sexe des enfants. Un garçon et une fille. En parfaite santé. Et qui verrait le jour dans un peu moins d'un mois. Hinata resplendissait et les rondeurs de la maternité lui seyaient à merveille.

Il s'efforçait d'en faire autant mais Sasuke lui manquait tellement. Pas tant pour le sexe que pour cette impression permanente de ne pas pouvoir combler le vide qui l'assaillait le soir, seul dans son lit, quand il n'y avait plus rien pour s'occuper, plus de personne auprès de qui faire bonne figure. Bien sûr, ces amis n'étaient pas dupes mais comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils le soutenaient au mieux de leurs moyens.

Et, de plus, il ne voulait pas causer de soucis à Hinata. Depuis leur mariage, c'était comme si les inquiétudes de la jeune femme s'étaient apaisées. Les rumeurs au sein des Entreprises Hyuuga et dans le monde des affaires avaient cessées car leur union avait redoré un peu le blason terni de la dirigeante. De plus, d'après le peu qu'il en savait, la gestion de la jeune femme apportait des bénéfices en croissance régulière et par conséquent, sa gestion était impossible à remettre en question.

Leur cohabitation était sereine. Ils faisaient chambre à part bien entendu mais ils prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners ensemble, la jeune femme s'arrangeant toujours pour faire coïncider leurs emplois du temps, celui de Naruto n'étant pas aussi flexible que le sien. Il avait pris l'habitude de se positionner contre son ventre pour sentir les mouvements des bébés et de leur parler. En japonais mais aussi en russe. Il avait l'intention de leur faire partager les grandes histoires de son enfance. Celles que lui contaient Iruka, en hommage à celui-ci.

Son voyage en Tchétchénie l'avait rendu nostalgique. Il ne voulait plus faire comme si son passé n'avait jamais existé. Cela faisait parti de lui et Hinata ne s'y était pas opposée trouvant cela même très positif. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'imaginer ensemble à quoi les poupons ressembleraient : Probablement pas blonds vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'antécédents connus dans la famille Hyuuga mais il y avait des probabilités importantes pour qu'ils aient les yeux clairs. Un parfait mélange mais de toute façon, ils ne seraient fixés qu'à la naissance des enfants.

Dieu, qu'il avait hâte !

Il continuait à attendre avec impatience les nouvelles d'Itachi mais il voulait continuer à vivre. C'était étrange. Il avait toujours tout fait en fonction de Sasuke, de ce qu'il pensait qui lui ferait plaisir ou qui lui serait utile et là, il se sentait un peu livré à lui-même. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais un peu désorientant. Il avait décidé de se pencher sur ses envies et il avait trouvé de nouveaux projets auxquels s'intéresser.

Il avait décidé de participer aux projets pédagogiques d'une petite clinique, au cœur de Monzennakachō. Le gérant, un vieil homme nommé Tazuna avait entrepris de donner, en plus des soins médicaux traditionnels, des activités à destination des jeunes du quartier pour forger un pont entre les différentes classes de la société. Mais il manquait de bras. Il se fichait que Naruto préfère les garçons, celui-ci ayant choisi être honnête là-dessus dès le début, ce qui avait grandement rassuré le jeune homme. Naruto avait choisi de donner des concerts de piano pour gagner des fonds pour financer les projets et avaient enrôlés ses amis dans son entreprise.

Gaara participait en jouant au violon en duo avec Naruto même s'il ne pouvait jouer longtemps à cause de ses muscles encore fragilisés par sa blessure. Itachi apprenait l'ikebana aux enfants volontaire et faisait des merveilles grâce à son incroyable toucher ce qui en faisait une sorte d'idole auprès des jeunes qui le vénérait comme une idole. Chôji donnait des cours de cuisine et Shikamaru des cours de shogi tout en ne se plaignant pas trop à quel point c'était « galère » et on le suspectait fortement d'aimer donner ses leçons. Sakura, Tenten, Ino et Shizune s'intéressaient à ouvrir une garderie pour les plus petits jusqu'à six ans mais les autorisations étaient longues à débloquer et elles n'avançaient que de manière informelle pour le moment. Kakashi et Jiraya, quant à eux, s'occupaient de la partie administrative et de gérer les fonds récoltés.

Il s'y plaisait beaucoup. C'était très gratifiant et après avoir discuté avec Tazuna, il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de reprendre la clinique à son nom mais il préférait y réfléchir encore. Il hésitait à quitter son travail à l'hôpital même s'il est vrai que la reprise de la clinique lui laisserait plus de temps libre pour passer avec les jumeaux et si le projet des filles aboutissaient et qu'elles obtenaient les autorisations, il pourrait amener les bébés ici pour être gardés dans la journée et il pourrait passer les voir souvent.

Il s'occupait aussi d'Hinata également, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme.

Il l'emmenait au restaurant, au cinéma et il leur arrivait fréquemment de s'installer ensemble dans le salon où ils passaient la soirée à se détendre, Naruto jouait du piano pendant qu'Hinata écoutait. La jeune femme n'était vraiment pas exigeante et jamais elle ne s'imposait. Sa compagnie était un baume pour le jeune homme à qui Sasuke manquait particulièrement dans ces moments-là et il était reconnaissant des efforts de sa jeune épouse pour éviter d'aborder le sujet et pour le distraire quand elle le sentait chagriné ou perdu dans ses pensées à cause de Sasuke.

Ce soir-là, il avait l'intention de trouver un cadeau surprise pour son anniversaire. Il avait jeté un œil à l'agenda que Neji avait oublié quand il était venu cherché Hinata ce matin. Il prenait de plus en plus de temps pour seconder la jeune femme dans les affaires et Naruto lui en était reconnaissant. Cela permettait à la jeune femme de se reposer. La plupart des actions étaient maintenant sous la coupe du jeune homme mais, ayant été élevé pour reprendre la direction de la société, cela ne lui posait pas de difficultés majeures.

On aurait pu penser qu'il serait jaloux de la place qu'avait prise Hinata mais Neji n'avait jamais rien fait à son encontre. Au contraire, il l'avait appuyé auprès du Conseil d'Administration mais Hinata le lui rendait bien en lui demandant conseil et en l'impliquant dans la gestion de la société. Il était d'ailleurs chargé des nombreuses transactions avec l'étranger, le projet de soutien à l'installation de l'hôpital et des équipements sanitaires avait permis à Neji de lancer une grande campagne d'échange avec la Tchétchénie.

Neji et sa force tranquille se chargeait des négociations, un pilier pour Hinata. Mais quelque soit ses succès professionnels, cela ne parvenait pas à masquer les problèmes de sa vie amoureuse. Il ne comprenait pas Tenten par ailleurs. Il avait connu la jeune femme et son changement de caractère était vraiment surprenant de sa part. Neji n'était pas fou d'elle, c'était une évidence mais il la traitait bien et avec respect. Il ne la rabaissait jamais même quand elle lui faisait honte en public avec ses propos déplacés et sarcastiques.

Elle d'ailleurs fait une scène à leur mariage et c'était bien la seule fois d'ailleurs où Naruto l'avait vu s'énervé contre elle. Il lui avait reproché de s'exhiber en public et de gâcher la journée des mariés. Elle avait rétorqué alors à quel point elle savait qu'il voulait que les mariés se sentent bien et sa langue avait été si venimeuse et emplie de haine que Naruto en avait été décontenancé par cette attitude.

Neji lui avait lancé un regard plein d'excuse, de tristesse et… d'autre chose qu'il n'avait su identifier.

Hinata devait se rendre à un rendez-vous avec une amie pour faire du shopping et Naruto espérait pouvoir parler avec Neji tranquillement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le rejoindre au travail. De plus, ils seraient près du restaurant de Chôji et il pourrait l'inviter à manger là-bas pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ino par la même occasion.

L'anniversaire d'Hinata approchait à grand pas et il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Neji serait de très bon conseil. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du jeune homme mais avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Neji était quelqu'un de digne. Mais depuis quelques mois, bien avant la fuite de Sasuke se rendit-il compte, Neji agissait… étrangement vis-à-vis de lui. Pas qu'il le fuyait mais il était distant et Naruto voulait y remédier.

Il avait pris le métro après être passé se changer chez les Hyuuga. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à la vieille demeure comme sa « maison ». Sa maison, c'était le petit appartement qu'il avait aménagé avec Sasuke. Ou les bras de celui-ci, entre lesquels il s'était tant de fois endormi… Chassant ses pensées sombres, il s'avança vers l'immeuble. Il fut soulagé de constater que l'entrée n'était pas fermée. Il ne se voyait pas attendre dehors la fin de la réunion.

Il n'avait qu'à trouver l'endroit ou la réunion se déroulait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il serait innocenté.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il accumulait les preuves, traquait la moindre piste qui mènerait à clarifier son nom. Ces derniers mois avaient été un enfer, au bas mot. Les cachettes inconfortables, les repas pris à la va-vite, il avait pu s'en accommoder mais il y avait une chose, une personne dont la présence lui avait manquée. Naruto.

Au début, il avait songé à le contacter, pour ne pas rester sur cette impression qu'ils étaient fâchés, que Sasuke allait le quitter. Bien sûr, il avait été contrarié, et c'était peu dire mais, au bout du compte, il avait bien compris que ce n'était qu'un accident de parcours et que le blond n'avait pas cherché à le blesser.

C'était bien là le problème d'ailleurs, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Naruto était toujours attentif à ses besoins, souvent au détriment des siens. Le blond avait son caractère bien sûr mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, la peur de le perdre était insurmontable et expliquait sans doute le comportement de Naruto quant à son « erreur » avec Hinata. Il avait préféré caché plutôt que d'avouer mais pas dans l'intention de le blesser, au contraire.

Et durant ces longs mois d'exil, Sasuke s'était rendu compte à quel point il s'était reposé sur son amant. Et pas seulement sur le côté matériel. Il avait confié à Naruto toutes ces peurs et ses doutes, chargeant Naruto de le rassurer alors que Naruto ne laissait que rarement échapper ces inquiétudes. Naruto était vraiment son Taram. Il se rappelait de cette vieille promesse. Naruto l'avait tenue.

A son propre détriment.

Il avait suivi l'investissement personnel de Naruto dans ces nouvelles activités et cela l'avait réjoui. Il rêvait du jour où ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Ils pourraient repartir sur des bases plus saines et aller de l'avant ensemble, en assumant chacun la part d'ombre en eux et faisant les choix d'en parler et de surmonter les problèmes, de prendre les décisions à deux. De partager leurs faiblesses.

Puis il avait assisté, impuissant, au rapprochement entre Hinata et Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait, au fond de lui, que le désir d'être père était puissamment ancré dans le cœur de Naruto. Il avait eu l'impression, à ce moment-là, de voir ces pires cauchemars se réaliser et avait réalisé la portée de ces insécurités.

Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Il aurait mis en danger Naruto. Cela, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Itachi et il comprenait la colère de ce dernier à son égard mais il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne. C'était trop dangereux. Même si c'était douloureux. Il avait observé la célébration de loin. La mariée était très belle mais c'était le marié qui avait retenu son attention. Il était magnifique dans son yukata de cérémonie turquoise brodé d'or.

Mais il ne souriait pas.

Itachi lui avait dit que Naruto n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les quelques sourires qu'il faisait étaient forcés et n'atteignaient plus jamais ces yeux. Et puis, il l'avait vu s'excuser pour s'éloigner. Il était entré dans une des chambres du pavillon de réception, s'asseoir sur le lit et se mettre à pleurer, la tête entre ses mains. Combien il avait eu envie de le rejoindre et de le consoler à cet instant.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Même si c'était dur, même si c'était injuste pour Naruto comme pour lui, c'était la seule chose à faire. Pour le protéger. Maintenant, il l'observait avec inquiétude suivre sa cible. Neji était à l'heure, comme toujours, mais Naruto n'était pas prévu au programme. Il aurait voulu l'avertir, le retenir mais la présence de Kabuto l'en avait empêché, ce détestable petit sourire bien en place sur son exécrable face.

Il ne pouvait se montrer faible devant lui.

Kabuto l'avait aidé à se fondre dans le décor, lui fournissant les contacts dont il avait besoin, le secondant même. L'homme était devenu à moitié fou après l'emprisonnement puis la mort de son maître mais il avait pris son parti de le soutenir, croyant voir en Sasuke, la réincarnation de son maître chéri. Une pitié selon Sasuke mais qui avait des appuis et une influence bienvenue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kabuto puisse réellement envisager vraiment qu'il voulait démanteler l'Akatsuki pour prendre sa place et monter son propre réseau criminel.

Mais cela faisait bien son affaire en attendant.

Mais nom de nom, que venait faire ici Naruto ? Silencieusement, il ordonna à Kabuto de se positionner devant lui pour lui ouvrir le chemin. Il comptait bien faire tomber son larbin en même temps que les autres. Il fallait juste attendre. Le timing était précis et parfaitement minuté. Il devait juste s'assurer que tout irait à la perfection.

Il se glissa par la fenêtre entrouverte par Kabuto et jugea que le temps était venu. D'un rapide coup de manchette bien placée sur la nuque de son escorte, l'homme s'effondra. Il le rattrapa doucement pour éviter d'ameuter la galerie avec le son d'un corps heurtant le sol. Il l'attacha solidement et le dissimula dans un coin avant de reprendre sa progression.

Arrivé à son poste d'observation, il installa son matériel pour retransmettre en direct les informations par satellite. Il eut aussi le loisir de voir toutes les faces honnies des principales figures de l'Akatsuki réunies autour de leur chef, Pain. Et puis, Neji s'avança hors de l'ombre.

La fête allait commencer.

* * *

- Quelle joie de vous revoir… c'en serait presque plaisamment douloureux, annonça sarcastiquement Pain, un sourire narquois sur son visage émacié.

- J'ai amené ce que vous avez demandé, répondit impassiblement le jeune homme.

- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas rabat-joie, c'est un grand jour pour nous tous, reprit l'homme à l'étrange regard.

- Êtes-vous prêt à… tenir votre promesse ? Poursuivit le brun, qui maîtrisa parfaitement ses expressions faciales, à défaut de contenir son hésitation.

- Bien sûr et je dois vous remercier pour le mal que vous vous êtes donné, ajouta vicieusement le chef de l'Akatsuki, après tout, vous avez été d'une aide précieuse. On ne serait arrivé à rien sans vous.

Les poings du brun se serrèrent pendant que Sasori et ses comparses ricanaient. Tous savaient qu'il répugnait au brun de travailler avec eux. Il se croyait meilleur qu'eux et le petit jeu de leur chef qui le narguait en lui rappelant qu'il était au même niveau qu'eux par sa « contribution » était hautement amusant.

Neji leva son attaché-case et l'ouvrit. Il y avait plusieurs centaines de milliers de yens disposées en liasses compactes. Les yeux de Pain s'illuminèrent d'une lueur vorace. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment à ce marché au départ mais les bénéfices étaient là et avec si peu d'inconvénients, c'était vraiment un très bon placement.

- Ceci est le dernier acompte pour terminer la tâche qui vous a été alloué, commenta sobrement Neji.

- Bien sûr, il est vrai que la corruption coûte cher de nos jours, signa dramatiquement Pain sous les rires étouffés des sous-fifres. Avec ça, notre contrôle sur les têtes pensantes des services de police sera total et je ne peux que vous en remercier encore une fois.

Le brun refusa de répondre à la courbette ridicule du chef avant que celui-ci ne reprenne, plus froidement encore que la glace :

- Sasuke Uchiha est définitivement compromis et bientôt, il sera complètement… refroidi selon vos souhaits.

Personne n'avait remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte à ce moment-là jusqu'à ce qu'une voix abasourdie ne s'élève :

- Sasuke ? Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui… se passe ?

* * *

Merde !

Merde, merde, et remerde !

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Naruto n'aurait pas pu trouver une putain de chaise et s'asseoir dessus en attendant ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de faire des conneries ? Et quelle connerie plus grosse que lui pouvait-il faire à part s'immiscer dans une réunion de la plus haute importance avec le gratin de la pègre Tokyoïte ? Je vous le demande !

Putain de merde, Naruto !

* * *

Les armes furent sorties si vite que Naruto eut à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration et d'écarquiller les yeux, stupéfié.

- Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, s'écria Neji. Laissez-le partir !

- Oh, non ! Pas question, répliqua Pain, le ton plus tranchant qu'un rasoir bien affuté. On ne peut pas laisser un témoin se balader dans la nature. Il a vu nos visages.

Neji allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'imposer son autorité lorsqu'une nouvelle voix, cachée dans l'ombre retentit et elle était bien plus intimidante et bien plus impérieuse que celle du jeune homme.

- Abaissez vos armes, déclara la voix, glaciale. Maintenant.

Naruto crut se retrouver en plein cauchemar lorsqu'il vit sortir de l'ombre une personne qui tenait fermement un revolver à la crosse d'acier qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans ces circonstances ni même imaginer trouver à cette place :

- Hinata ?

* * *

- Bonsoir, Naruto.

La jeune femme semblait sereine.

- Vous le connaissez, kotori-san [1]? demanda le chef de l'Akatsuki, incrédule.

- Bien sûr. C'est mon mari, fit la jeune femme, élusive.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hinata, Neji ?

Naruto était confus. Qui étaient ces hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et que faisaient Hinata ici quand elle était censée être de sortie ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Bien, fit Pain en se détendant. Je suppose que vous pouvez vous porter garante de son silence. Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous programmions la nouvelle exportation d'armes vers la Tchétchénie, pour le Toukkhoum Charoï, nous serons prêts pour la livraison dans deux semaines si ça vous convient.

- Des… armes ? Mais de quoi… ? Hinata ? Neji ?

- Assied-toi chéri, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps fit la jeune femme gentiment, un doux sourire plaqué sur son visage tendre.

- Je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! S'exclama t'il fougueusement, l'esprit dangereusement inconscient du danger. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire à Sasuke ?

Le visage de Pain se durcit et il tourna son visage vers Hinata :

- Il ne semble pas décidé à vous écouter, Kotori-san…

- Bien sûr qu'il écoutera, reprit Hinata, montrant son assurance et sa confiance. Je fais tout ça pour nous et pour nos enfants.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il regretterait amèrement d'avoir posé la question.

- Vois-tu Naruto. Ce soir est une grande étape pour nous. Ces messieurs, en échange de menus services, vont s'occuper de nous débarrasser de Sasuke… et nous pourrons enfin être heureux tous les deux, mon amour.

Et sur ce, elle demanda à Pain et à ses hommes de se retirer momentanément, le temps d'une « discussion en famille ». Pain opina du chef et entraîna ses sbires à sa suite, laissant Neji, Hinata et un Naruto très choqué derrière eux.

- J'ai su après l'erreur que j'ai faite au lycée qu'il fallait que tu ailles jusqu'au bout avec Sasuke, expliqua t'elle tranquillement. Il te tenait complètement sous sa coupe et tant que tu n'aurais pas exploré cette « voie-là », expliqua t'elle avec dédain, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas être à moi. Comme il se doit.

Naruto écoutait dans une semi torpeur la suite des confessions de la jeune femme qu'elle racontait avec un enthousiasme malsain. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que la jeune femme disait.

- J'ai tout fait pour vous rapprocher comme tu le sais. Ça m'a coûté mais il le fallait et une fois cela réalisé, j'ai pu te permettre de prendre conscience de tout ce dont te privait cette… relation.

Elle cracha le mot avec une telle verve qu'elle fit sursauter Naruto.

- Mais il ne fallait pas que Sasuke soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Il a toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis de moi. D'où le rôle de ce très cher et regretté Kiba, soupira mélodramatiquement. Il était tellement naïf le pauvre qu'il n'a jamais remarqué que je lui versais une potion d'infertilité dans son café le matin, ricana t'elle avant de tourner des yeux pleins de larmes vers le blond.

- Si tu savais comme c'était un soulagement pour moi chaque mois de voir le test tourner au négatif. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de devoir porter ses rejetons et il y avait quand même un risque avec mon propre traitement en fertilité. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu à devoir avorter d'un sale môme de ce clébard. Je le détestais si fort Naruto, autant que son sale cabot. Celui-là, une petite dose de poison dans sa viande et c'était fini…

Son regard se fit rêveur. Naruto commença à reprendre sa lucidité. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre la jeune femme, elle détenait les réponses et il avait l'intuition que celles-ci n'allaient pas lui plaire. Pas lui plaire du tout.

- Et puis, j'en ai eu assez tu sais. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait. J'ai engagé cet incompétent de tueur à gage pour une mission qui aurait due être simplissime mais non, grogna t'elle. Il devait simplement renverser Sasuke et tout aurait été terminé mais non ! Cet imbécile a renversé Gaara. Faudra que je m'excuse pour ça un jour d'ailleurs…

Cela aurait presque semblé comique tant elle paraissait sincèrement désolée si ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si tragique.

- Le côté positif de la chose, reprit-elle, c'est que j'ai finalement trouvé d'autres moyens pour me débarrasser de Sasuke. Je voulais salir sa réputation après sa mort mais finalement, ça a mieux tourné que ce que j'avais espéré. Bon, bien entendu, ça a un peu dérapé, confia t'elle avec un petit rire. Il devait passer le restant de ses jours en prison mais il s'est enfui, hélas. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est que provisoire.

Naruto sentait que la jeune femme ne disait pas tout alors il se risqua à poser une question, tentant de garder le contrôle sur ses nerfs car il voyait toujours l'arme que tenait la jeune femme et il savait que, dans un élan de folie, elle pourrait l'utiliser :

- Et Kiba ? Tu l'as aussi tué pour moi ?

- Oui ! Fit la jeune femme, ravie. Tu comprends tout ça si bien, mon ange. Ça a été simple d'ailleurs, déclara t'elle philosophiquement. J'aurais dû le faire avant mais j'avoue que les circonstances étaient idéales avec l'accident de Gaara. Une petite dose de tisane aux plantes sédatives et des freins… euh… revus et corrigés dirons-nous, pouffa t'elle, et le tour était joué !

La gorge de Naruto se serra. Kiba, son meilleur ami, qui avait tant aimé Hinata… Il était si heureux d'être son mari…

- Et ce soir-là ? Relança t'il pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre.

- Oh ! La plus belle nuit de ma vie, mon amour, affirma t'elle avec les yeux brillants. Bien sûr, il a fallu mettre Sakura hors-circuit pour être tranquille mais ce n'était qu'une affaire de quelques gouttes de somnifère et tada !

- Et moi ? Demanda Naruto, la gorge sèche. Tu m'as donné quelque chose ?

- J'ai bien été obligée, confirma la jeune femme avec regret. Tu étais tellement certain d'aimer Sasuke qu'il fallait un peu t'aider. C'était vraiment écœurant de t'entendre gémir son nom d'ailleurs mais… tout ça est bien fini maintenant, reprit-elle joyeusement. Je suis contente que tu comprennes, confia t'elle. Tu vois tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, pour nous ?

Naruto choisit la voie de la prudence, il ne fallait pas la contrarier et puis, il y avait ses bébés en jeu, il ne savait pas de quoi elle serait capable si jamais il la rejetait maintenant.

- Et quel est le rapport avec l'Akatsuki ?

- Je suis heureuse que tu le demandes, avoua t'elle doucement. Vois-tu, bien que je sois tout à fait pour les actions de donations et tout ces trucs de bienfaisance, ce n'est pas ça qui permet de faire de vrais bénéfices. Non. Il faut vendre des produits à forte valeur ajoutée. Et les armes et les munitions, ça rapporte vraiment gros, tu sais ?

Sa voix était convaincue et le ton professionnel lui donnait l'impression d'entendre une lecture, comme celle faite aux enfants quand ils doivent apprendre une nouvelle leçon.

- J'ai choisi de développer un partenariat économique et social avec l'Akatsuki car ils ont les mêmes vues que moi sur les affaires. Une vue particulièrement rentable. Ils ont été d'une aide précieuse pour étendre l'emprise de Hyuuga Entreprise et m'aider à, disons… Elle eut un petit sourire en coin qui fit couler des sueurs froides dans le dos du blond, … à « persuader » certaines personnes de s'allier à nous. En échange de quelques menus services bien évidemment. Comme pour ce pauvre Sasuke.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa tension affluait et refluait à une vitesse dangereuse.

- Tu savais qu'il en fallait vraiment très peu pour compromettre un policier tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête ? Minauda t'elle, une fausse expression de surprise sur son beau visage. Ça a vraiment été très facile mais je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été aussi gratifiant que le regard qu'il m'a jeté ce soir-là quand j'ai fais en sorte qu'il surprenne notre conversation…

Un grand sourire illumina de nouveau son visage :

- J'espérais bien tomber enceinte de toi, j'avais calculé mon cycle et toutes les conditions étaient réunies mais on ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr, hein ? J'avais prévu d'autres occasions d'intimité pour nous deux mais ça a marché du premier coup ! C'était vraiment un signe qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression extatique de son visage n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Hébété, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à un Neji livide, ce que Hinata intercepta :

- Oh ! Tu te demandes quel rôle Neji pour dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait tout pour notre bonheur, mon amour, déclara plaisamment. Enfin, corrigea t'elle, pour Mon bonheur.

Elle alla effleurer d'une main douce la joue de son cousin avant de continuer :

- Savais-tu que mon cousin était amoureux de moi ? Non ? Et que nous avions couché ensemble aussi, murmura t'elle sur le ton de la confidence. C'était mal, très mal admonesta t'elle malicieusement en tapotant le bras de son cousin. Il était ivre ce soir-là. C'était un peu après mes fiançailles avec Kiba. Je n'étais pas vraiment consentante, affirma t'elle doucement, un sourire cruel au bord des lèvres. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu. Vraiment beaucoup d'avoir osé prendre l'innocence de sa jeune cousine.

Naruto observa Neji fléchir et baisser la tête en signe de soumission, les lèvres serrées à l'extrême pendant que la voix toujours aussi doucement insane de la jeune femme s'élevait :

- Il n'était pas si mauvais, je dois l'avouer et puis… je préfère finalement que ça soit resté en famille plutôt que de m'y mettre avec Kiba, le taquina t'elle en passant sa main sur le torse ferme de Neji qui ne disait toujours rien bien qu'une larme s'écoulait lentement sur le visage torturé et blafard du jeune homme.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire :

- Et quand Sasuke sera mort, nous pourrons totalement nous consacrer à notre famille. Tu sais qu'il ose enquêter sur nous ? C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Ah, tout ça c'est la faute de Sasori, incapable de surveiller ses putains !

- Ino ? Articula péniblement Naruto.

- Oui, celle-là même mais elle ne savait pas grand chose de toute façon donc j'ai décidé de la laisser vivre. Mais Sasuke, lui, il me fait vraiment chier, se mit à elle à hurler, mauvaise, avant de se reprendre. Mais ce sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle disait cela avec une telle nonchalance, un tel calme et une telle froideur.. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si toutes ces vies gâchées n'avaient pas d'importance, que Naruto craqua. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire du mal, encore. Et à Sasuke, jamais.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Sasuke ! Hurla t'il.

- La jeune femme, le regarda un instant, interdite, avant de déclarer :

- Mais je fais ça pour nous, pour notre amour…

- Je ne t'aime pas, Hinata, pas comme ça. Je ne te laisserais pas tuer Sasuke ! Je vais te dénoncer à la police !

Il sut qu'il avait fait une grosse, une très grosse erreur quand il la vit lever son arme sur lui :

- Non, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai fais tout ça pour toi. Pour que tu m'aimes comme tu le dois. TU ME LE DOIS !

Soudain, la jeune femme sembla se calmer mais son soulagement fut de courte durée :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Naruto ? Je t'ai tout donné, je n'ai même pas signé de contrat de mariage, tu te rappelles ? Ma fortune, les entreprises Hyuuga… tout. Je t'ai donné ce que tu as toujours voulu : une famille. Et qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en retour ? Rien.

Un déclic se fit entendre. Elle avait ôté la sécurité.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable.

Et elle tira.

* * *

Il avait couru. Couru dès qu'il avait senti la situation dérapée. Ça ne pouvait pas ne pas mal tourner, il le savait. Naruto ferait forcément un faux-pas, c'était sûr. Son amant était tout sauf un bon acteur. Beaucoup trop spontané et impatient même s'il en avait gagné avec les années. Il avait observé en pestant l'arrivée de son amant du haut de la lucarne surplombant le toit de la salle de réunion, au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Quand il avait vu Hinata sortir de l'ombre, son arme à la main, il avait su que ça allait mal tourner.

Pas qu'il fut surpris. Les informations qu'Ino lui avait transmises, bien qu'incomplètes, lui avaient permis de remonter la piste de l'Akatsuki et de son mystérieux donateur. Il avait suspecté Neji en premier lieu mais depuis, il avait cerné la véritable tête pensante du trafic. La jeune femme avait développé une intéressante vision des affaires.

Elle fournissaient les capitaux permettant de corrompre les têtes de service de police et d'accuser Sasuke d'implications avec cette même organisation à laquelle elle était associée. Pour elle, cela lui permettait d'éloigner Sasuke de Naruto et pour l'Akatsuki, cela permettait de mettre hors-jeu un policier un peu trop proche d'eux. La société Hyuuga blanchissait les capitaux et les réinjectait dans le circuit économique de façon parfaitement légale grâce à des actions de charité.

Une façade idéale.

Il était presque arrivé à la salle, quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il accéléra et entra dans la salle en coup de vent. Son regard balaya les lieux jusqu'à trouver Naruto. Qui n'avait rien. Il retint son soupir de soulagement en voyant Neji, allongé sur le sol. Ensanglanté. Et Hinata tenait l'arme fumante entre ses doigts.

Il n'y réfléchit pas plus et fonça.

Il fut aisé pour lui, entraîné comme il l'était, de désarmer la jeune femme alourdie par le poids de sa grossesse. Il avait à peine réussit son entreprise et rendue la jeune femme inoffensive quand deux bras l'enserrèrent. Il failli se défendre et envoyer valser son adversaire quand il reconnu l'odeur de son amant.

- Naruto… Tu vas bien ? Demanda t'il doucement, se laissant gagner par l'émotion de ses retrouvailles après tout ce temps.

- Mieux… maintenant, répondit le blond, posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste mais profond des sentiments du blond.

- Et Neji ? Se reprit Sasuke.

- Ça va aller, indiqua celui-ci en essayant de se relever. La balle m'a seulement touché à l'épaule.

Sasuke se libéra à regret de l'étreinte du blond pour aller fermer la porte. Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient sans doute en train de s'enfuir après avoir entendu le grabuge et avait choisi la prudence, c'est à dire la débandade. Mais ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Sasuke avait lancé le signal et le bâtiment était encerclé depuis le début de l'opération par les délégués d'Interpol[2] en lien avec les services de police d'état.

Il allait commencer à se détendre quand il vit le sourire malsain se dessiner sur le visage déformé par la haine d'Hinata. Puis, une violente douleur le prit à la nuque, le faisant tomber au sol et lâcher son arme et celle qu'il avait récupérée d'Hinata. Un rire rauque s'éleva.

- Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer comme ça, Sasuke-kun ?

Il songea, l'espace d'un instant, que c'était vraiment, mais vraiment, une journée de merde !

* * *

- Kabuto, Constata simplement Sasuke alors que Naruto l'aidait à se relever.

L'homme rajusta ses lunettes d'une main tandis qu'il rendait son arme à Hinata.

- Je crois que c'est à vous ma chère, déclara t'il tranquillement.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû te donner un tranquillisant, marmonna Sasuke tout en se massant la nuque.

- Oh ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal, Sasuke-kun, répondit l'autre, faussement désolé.

- Etant donné que tu as prévu de me tuer, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça peut te faire, argua t'il, acerbe.

- Et la galanterie alors ? Se moqua Kabuto. Je crois que c'est à cette dame que ce privilège revient. A moins qu'elle ne tente sa chance avec le petit blond d'abord.

- Oui, je veux tuer Naruto et ensuite, je le rejoindrais, déclara Hinata, désormais au-delà des frontières de la folie.

- Une romance à la Roméo et Juliette, comme c'est touchant. Mes motifs à mois sont moins nobles mais tout aussi louables, expliqua Kabuto, la voix remplie de fiel.

- Je suppose que c'est à cause d'Orochimaru, allégua platement le brun, se regroupant aux côtés de Naruto et Neji qui, ne tenant pas vraiment debout, avait dû s'asseoir sur le sol, ébranlé par le choc.

- Il t'avais fait confiance ! Il t'as donné son enseignement et tu l'as vendu ! C'est de ta faute s'il est mort !Hurla l'argenté. Mais tu vas payer maintenant.

Il ne se tourna pas vers la jeune femme pour ne pas perdre sa cible de vue, connaissant la rapidité des réflexes de Sasuke pour déclarer galamment :

- A vous l'honneur ma chère. Je vous suis juste après.

Sasuke sentit la main moite de Naruto se joindre à la sienne et il entrelaça leurs doigts. Il y avait un étrange réconfort à savoir que, même s'il s allaient mourir, Naruto et lui n'avaient pas cessé de s'aimer. Il se concentra sur cette sensation, tâchant de faire passer ce qu'il ressentait à son amant, son amour, son Taram. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et il attendit que la mort ne vienne les prendre. Les canons s'élevèrent…

Et des coups de feu retentirent…

* * *

**A suivre…**

Je blague! Je vous donne l'épilogue cet après-midi, quelques retouches de dernières minutes à faire, une inspiration subite... Mais je vous rassure, juste quelques heures à attendre au plus.

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Hinata pas si gentille que ça, hein?

**Tite rewiew?** Je rappelle que pour ceux qui en ont déjà laissé une en tant que membre et voudraient en laisser une autre, ils peuvent toujours le faire sous anonymat en se déconnectant en tant que membre, je leur répondrais par MP donc pas de souci.

**A+**

* * *

[1] 小鳥qui signifie « petit oiseau », approprié pour Hinata, non ?

[2] Oui, je sais, Interpol ne comporte pas de service d'action à proprement parler mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, comme Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire appel au service de police locale puisque corrompue, il lui fallait une instance supérieure et je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent dans la lutte internationale contre le crime organisé alors… on fait avec ce qu'on a !

* * *

[1] Tusholi est la déesse ingouche protectrice des femmes et de la « nature » et pas seulement des arbres et des feuilles si vous voyez ce dont je parle….

[2] L'organisation clanique ou Taip (тайп) est omniprésente en Tchétchénie. Un Taip s'identifie en tant que regroupement des descendants d'un ancêtre commun et sur des bases territoriales et définit grandement la position sociale de ses membres. Le toukkhoum (тукхум) tchétchène est une union politico-militaire ou politico-économique de plusieurs taips, unis pour prendre des décisions communes, se défendre contre un ennemi, ou pour faire du commerce et/ou du troc. Ce ne sont pas des autorités officielles mais traditionnelles.


	8. Epilogue

**Et bien, nous y voilà...** C'est la fin de cette histoire, la fin de ce qui était déjà une suite mais cette fois-ci, c'est définitif, une page se tourne (les violons commencent leur chant macabre, fait de longs sanglots déchirants et...) et puis zut, quoi!

Le but, c'est que ça vous ait plu et que vous ayez apprécié ce petit moment de lecture tout comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je ne vous embête pas plus maintenant, je vous laisse lire...

Pour les rewiews :

Anonymes : sur mon profil.

Membres : par MP en reply direct.

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

**

- Papa !S'exclamèrent deux boulets de canon en se jetant sur un blond qui riposta aussitôt en attrapant

Deux petits corps vinrent percuter de plein fouet le blond qui ploya sous l'assaut en riant. A ses côtés, un jeune homme brun souriait même s'il tentait de le cacher. Les jours où Naruto pouvait aller chercher ses enfants chez leur nourrice étaient rares mais à chaque fois, c'était jour de fête. Le blond avait du mal à se libérer de la clinique qu'il avait reprit au vieux Tazuna il y a cinq ans de cela en tant que généraliste même si sa spécialité restait la pédiatrie.

Il l'avait fait avec la ferme intention de passer du temps avec ses enfants mais il s'était établi une telle réputation qu'il avait rapidement été submergé de demandes. Il avait engagé plusieurs assistants pour l'aider mais il était régulièrement obligé de refuser du monde sinon il n'aurait jamais pu fermer un œil ou se reposer.

Sasuke, lui, avait démissionné de la police après avoir été officiellement blanchi et avoir assisté à l'arrestation d'une belle brochette de policiers corrompus dont son propre chef. Il avait repris les rênes de Comput-us Incorporated avec Shikamaru puis, de nouveau avec Neji, quand celui-ci était sorti de prison.

Neji avait été condamné à passer seulement deux ans derrière les barreaux grâce aux témoignage en sa faveur de Naruto et Sasuke et grâce au talent de Shikamaru. En effet, après avoir parlé avec lui, ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas tant l'amour maladif du jeune homme pour sa cousine que son sentiment de trahison et de culpabilité pour le viol qu'il avait commis qui l'avait fait agir ainsi.

Et le fait qu'il se soit jeté devant Naruto lorsqu'Hinata avait tiré avait joué en sa faveur, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que le jeune homme était la principale cause pour laquelle Sasuke avait réussi à réunir toute ces preuves contre l'organisation. Il laissait filtrer les informations sur l'intranet de la société intentionnellement, connaissant les compétences informatique de Sasuke.

De même, il avait organisé toute la structure des Entreprises Hyuga pour isoler distinctement les activités criminelles de celle portant sur le trafic de drogue et d'armes. Il avait même établi des livres de compte distincts qui avaient permis à la police de faire rapidement la saisie de plusieurs stocks et de démanteler plusieurs filiales de société-écrans du blanchiment d'argent sale.

Mais il avait eu peur.

Pas pour lui, il acceptait dignement son châtiment mais il craignait pour sa famille. Pour ses enfants. Pour sa femme qui travaillait dans une des société-écrans bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. C'était une manière pour Hinata de s'assurer que son cousin resterait « docile », en plus de la pression affective liée à sa culpabilité.

Ça avait été un choc pour Tenten mais curieusement, cela ne brisa pas leur ménage. Tenten passa au parloir de la prison et hurla pendant un long moment pour cracher ses torts à la figure de son mari… avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en demandant pardon et ils étaient reparties sur des bases saines. Il lui avait tout avoué et elle l'avait écouté. Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis leur mariage peut-être, ils avaient eu une vraie discussion.

La séparation liée à la prison avait renforcé leurs liens et ils étaient tombés amoureux. Tenten ne cherchait plus un prince charmant, elle voulait un homme fort, capable de faire des sacrifices pour sa famille mais qu'elle pourrait soutenir comme une égale. Neji avait appris à apprécier le caractère fort de son épouse lorsqu'elle lui tenait tête et à apprécier la valeur de ses conseils.

Cela rappelait à Sasuke les discussions qu'ils avaient eu avec Naruto. Ils avaient crû mourir ce soir-là et si le commando d'intervention n'avait pas débarqué au bon moment, c'est probablement ce qui se serait passé. Kabuto était mort dans le mouvement et Hinata avait été immobilisée pour être emmenée en soins psychiatriques.

Elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide ou contre les enfants qu'elle portait et on avait dû l'attacher jusqu'à ce que le moment de la délivrance ait lieu, sous tranquillisant et par césarienne. Ça avait été un moment très éprouvant pour Naruto. Mais tout avait été oublié dès lors que les enfants avaient été mis entre ses bras.

Hinata était morte quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait réussi à déjouer la surveillance de ses gardiens en jouant sur son apathie extrême et avait sauté par la fenêtre du cinquième étage. Naruto étant son mari et par défaut, son héritier, les Entreprises Hyuga lui revenaient de droit, ce qui l'avait un peu dépassé.

C'est Sasuke et Shikamaru avec l'aide de la correspondance régulière de Neji, alors encore emprisonné, qui avaient pris les choses en main. Pour préserver l'héritage des enfants lié au scandale de leur mère, la société Comput-us fusionna, avec l'accord de Naruto, avec les Entreprises Hyuga et on rebaptisa la nouvelle société Fukkou Kaze, la renaissance du vent.

Et ils avaient balayé toutes les statistiques.

Le Trio d'Or avaient des réserves d'énergie et comme Naruto leur avait confié les pleins pouvoirs, ils furent libre d'engager la société dans de nouvelles directions qui se révélèrent amplement lucratives même si les investisseurs frileux refusèrent t de s'y risquer de prime abord. C'était un pari risqué mais les résultats furent à la hauteur de leurs espérances et redonnèrent confiance au marché.

Naruto, lui, avait décidé de s'octroyer une pause pour s'occuper des jumeaux. Sasuke se rappelait encore du soir de leur naissance. Il ne s'était pas senti à sa place. C'était les bébés de Naruto, pas les siens. Et puis, Naruto lui avait confié l'un des petits bouts qui l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux bleus et il était tombé amoureux.

Bien que faux-jumeaux, la ressemblance entre les petits étaient frappantes. Ils avaient tous deux hérités de la carnation pâle et de la chevelure sombre de leur mère mais ils avaient les yeux et le dynamisme de leur père. Ils étaient impossible de ne pas succomber. Ils avaient nommés Sakura et Itachi en tant que daifu[1]

Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Naruto de leur couple, des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de se dire ou de s'avouer. Ça avait été un renouveau pour eux aussi. Ils ne se cachaient plus. Ils se moquaient du regard des gens, ils avaient mieux à faire même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours comme lorsqu'il avait fallu expliquer à la directrice de la crèche pourquoi c'était un autre homme qui allait chercher les enfants et pourquoi il n'y avait pas de maman. Et qu'elle avait refusé d'accepter les enfants.

Ils avaient cherché longtemps avant de se résoudre à engager une nourrice. C'est Shizune qui emporta la palme car elle adorait les bouts de chou et malgré sa propre grossesse, elle était toujours disponible pour s'occuper des jumeaux dont elle s'occupait déjà occasionnellement. Et elle était bien la seule à avoir accepté de « cautionner » le couple homoparental de Naruto et Sasuke.

Et puis, la ribambelle d'enfants qui avaient suivi avait permis de rassurer Naruto sur la socialisation de ces enfants avec la naissance de la fille de Sakura, le fils d'Ino, ceux de Tenten qui avait donné naissance à un troisième enfant quelques mois après la sortie de prison de Neji et ceux, bien entendu, de Shizune qui entendait fonder une famille nombreuse, à la grande joie de Kisame. Il avait même fallu penser à l'ouverture d'une école maternelle tellement la demande avait augmenté avec les gens du quartier.

- On va voir Tata Sakura ? Demanda une petite voix.

Sasuke attrapa sa fille et la percha sur ses épaules avant de lui répondre pendant que Naruto en faisait autant avec leur petit garçon. Cela ne faisait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Sasuke maintenant même s'il avait dû parcourir un long chemin pour y parvenir. C'était leurs enfants à eux deux et il se sentait autant père que Naruto. Il avait mûri et acceptait de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, d'avoir peur et de ne pas être parfait.

Naruto avait cessé de cacher ses émotions et ses besoins. Les jumeaux l'y avaient beaucoup aidé. Il n'hésitait plus à rembarrer Sasuke, comme dans leur jeunesse, quand il estimait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Il affirmait son autorité autant qu'il confortait celle de Sasuke quand il s'agissait de gronder ou de réconforter l'un des jumeaux. Ils discutaient et prenaient les décisions à deux. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils étaient attendus.

Sakura avait finalement épousé Shino. Il tempérait les excès de caractère de la jeune femme qui s'était grandement assagie et montrait à tous une facette épanouie de sa personnalité en tant que femme mariée qui n'avait pour autant pas diminuer sa soif de reconnaissance professionnelle. Au contraire. Ils menaient leurs recherches de concert et malgré leur mariage et l'arrivée de leur enfant, Shino ne lui avait jamais demandé de cesser de travailler. Des deux, il était d'ailleurs celui qui mettait le plus la « main à la pâte ».

Le jeune homme était toujours réservé sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de son enfant et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils l'avaient vu un jour bondir pour frapper un homme qui avait bousculé sa fille, la faisant tomber, sans s'excuser car il était pressé. L'homme dut en avoir les oreilles qui vrillaient tellement le coup l'avait envoyé valser loin. Après, il avait relever gentiment sa fille et l'avait câliné jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer devant le regard ébahi de leurs amis.

Sakura, elle, n'avait pas été étonnée quand ils lui en avaient parlé et avait très fièrement répondu, avant de s'écrouler de rire :

- C'est moi qui l'ait éduqué !

Itachi, lui, était aux anges. Sa collaboration avec Ino avait produit des résultats très satisfaisants et leur carnet de commande ne désemplissait pas. Le moral était toujours au beau fixe entre Itachi et Kakashi qui gérait toujours de main de maître la logistique et la comptabilité de l'entreprise de Onshahana[2]. Quant à la jeune femme, après l'arrestation et le démantèlement de l'Akatsuki, elle avait trouvé le courage, avec l'appui de Chôji pour reprendre contact avec ses parents.

Ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils ne firent jamais mention du passé ni ne réclamèrent d'explication. Ils étaient juste heureux de la retrouver. Et encore plus quand elle leur annonça ses fiançailles avec Chôji. Ils approuvaient l'union même si le choix de leur fille les avait d'abord un peu surpris mais, après avoir découvert le jeune homme, ils n'eurent plus aucun doute sur le soin qu'il prendrait de leur petite princesse. Le restaurant de Chôji avait toujours autant de succès et demeurait le point de rendez-vous de la bande.

Gaara et Shikamaru continuaient de se rendre mutuellement la vie impossible tout en s'aimant profondément. Leur mode de fonctionnement, à savoir le « plus tu me fais chier et plus je t'aime », semblait leur convenir et de ce fait, personne n'y trouvait à redire. Gaara avait retrouvé son autonomie après son accident mais il n'avait pas repris le violon. Il ne jouait que pour son amant, dans l'intimité de leur appartement et pour les enfants de la clinique, exceptionnellement.

Les romans du roux avaient d'ailleurs un succès foudroyant mais son premier fan restait Shikamaru qui faisait l'effort exceptionnel de lire (et réclamer) chaque chapitre en avant-première et de l'aider en lui donnant son opinion et en lui apportant quelques corrections. Oui, décidément, après bien des malheurs et des chagrins, tout semblait enfin en place.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour acheter une glace aux jumeaux. Onyôko[3] Eshtar et Tsukiko[4] Seda Uzumaki-Uchiha. C'était Naruto et lui qui avaient choisi ces noms et pour inclure officiellement Sasuke dans leur héritage (grâce à quelques ficelles tirées par Jiraya). Naruto avaient insisté pour leur donner des prénoms qui témoigneraient de leur héritage culturel. Sasuke avait choisi de leur donner des noms qui symbolisent la dualité de la vie et Naruto en avait fait autant même s'il lui avait promis de lui donner la signification qu'une fois qu'ils seraient allés ensemble en Tchétchénie.

Il avait dû patienter jusqu'à l'été dernier.

Naruto avait préparé son absence des mois à l'avance, de même que Sasuke et il avait fallu gérer la garde des jumeaux mais ils y étaient parvenu. Ça avait été un peu comme une lune de miel. Juste eux, tous les deux. Ils étaient retourné jusqu'au village de Naruto. Les habitants les avaient accueillis avec un mélange mitigé de chaleur et de suspicion. Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à son père et nombreux étaient ceux qui se rappelaient de son sacrifice.

Le vieil Hiruzen Sarutobi était encore en vie, le visage parcheminé par les années mais bien présent. Il avait accueilli le couple chez lui. Bien sûr, pour ne pas choquer, ils s'étaient présentés comme des frères d'adoption, ce qu'ils étaient au départ. Ils avaient parcouru la forêt d'enfance de Naruto, retrouvés la trace de la rivière et de la vieille bibliothèque, à présent totalement écroulée.

C'est au sommet de la colline où Sasuke et Naruto avait contemplé la pierre tombale d'Iruka qu'il lui avait expliqué. Eshtar était le Dieu ingouche des âmes des morts qui sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde du soleil grâce à la vision des étoiles qui veillent dans le ciel. Seda était le nom désigné pour une étoile en ingouche, celle-ci étant le lien entre les âmes des hommes et la voûte céleste accompagnant le voyage vers l'au-delà. Ainsi les noms des deux enfants reflétaient une dualité : Seda, l'enfant de la nuit qui veille au sommeil et au repos mais ayant aussi un rôle de gardienne, elle observe et juge les actes des hommes et transporte leurs âmes pour recevoir justice au crépuscule de la vie. Eshtar est l'astre qui réchauffe et apporte la vie mais il est aussi celui qui coupe le fil de celle-ci quand l'heure est venue en s'appuyant sur sa sœur du ciel dont les yeux ne sont jamais fermées.

Mais Naruto lui avait aussi réservé une autre surprise ce soir-là. Il lui avait donné son prénom. Celui qui lui avait été attribué à la naissance, lorsque sa mère avait expiré son dernier souffle en lui confiant le sien. Halerda. Le Dieu du Ciel qui apporte le souffle de la vie aux mortels. Emu, Sasuke avait murmuré dans le cou de Naruto qu'il remplissait fort bien sa mission avant de l'embrasser chastement. Leur amour aussi avait évolué. Ce n'était plus un amour d'adolescent depuis qu'ils étaient parents. Sasuke avait eu un peu de mal à se rapprocher de Jiraya mais lorsque celui-ci avait tendu le rameau de la paix en lui offrant son nouveau tome de Icha-Icha Tactics, il avait pris le geste pour ce qu'il était, au grand bonheur de Tsunade et Naruto. Et les enfants étaient heureux de pouvoir faire tourner en bourrique leurs « baasan » et « ojiisan » tout en se racontant des histoires fantastiques autour du grand bassin du jardin où séjournaient toujours les grenouilles. Et Sasuke et Naruto étaient heureux de pouvoir les regarder. Le temps passait si vite. Au même rythme que les enfants.

Après avoir salué Sakura et le petit Akira[5], deuxième né d'une fratrie en plein essor, Naruto et Sasuke étaient partis, les enfants laissés pour la nuit à la garde d'Ino et Chôji. Ils en profitaient pour se ménager du temps ensemble, rien qu'à eux, pour se retrouver. Mais aussi pour éviter d'être interrompu à certains moments « critiques »… Ils faisaient l'amour régulièrement mais plus comme avant. C'était un véritable partage, les rapports avaient changé. Ils n'étaient plus les béquilles l'un de l'autre mais les piliers d'une maison qu'il construisait ensemble, chaque jour, à force d'amour et d'efforts, pour la transmettre, un jour, à leur descendants.

A la croisée des chemins.

* * *

**_Alors, techniquement, c'était censé se finir comme ça mais que voulez-vous… ma muse m'a visité et vous offre donc quelques extras…_ _Régalez-vous !_**

* * *

**Bonus **

**Tranches de vie

* * *

**

- Et si tu prends l'allèle récessif de… Shino, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva la jeune femme, les baguettes à mi-chemin de reprendre une bouchée de son katsudon[6]

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Les baguettes retombèrent sur l'assiette tandis que la jeune femme regardait son petit-ami, ébahie avant de se reprendre :

- Mais… t'es sérieux ?

- Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux dire non aussi, déclara calmement, quoiqu'un peu hésitant le jeune homme.

- Mais… je… je sais pas… je…

- Je t'aime Sakura et je voudrais faire ma vie avec toi, reprit le jeune homme avec force. Mais tu as le droit de me dire que tu préfères attendre ou que tu ne veux pas, tu sais.

- Mais je te crie tout le temps dessus, raisonna la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. Je n'ai toujours pas envie d'avoir des enfants et puis, d'ailleurs on n'est même pas intime alors peut-être que ça marchera pas et puis…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme se leva pour poser un genou à terre devant la jeune femme sous les regards curieux des autres personnes du restaurant :

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes Sakura parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Je veux que tu me cries dessus quand tu en as besoin si c'est pour me laisser en discuter avec toi après. Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants si tu ne les veux pas aussi et pour ce qui est du reste… Ses joues rosirent légèrement : On verra bien… ?

- Vos arguments semblent acceptables, monsieur Aburame, sourit la jeune femme en lui prenant doucement la main.

Deux mois plus tard, ils étaient mariés.

**_

* * *

_**

- Ouin !Ouin !

- Hn… Grogna une voix endormie en secouant son compagnon. C'est ton tour.

- J'ai donné le biberon de 2h, argumenta l'autre.

- Et j'ai changé les couches à 3h, rappela l'autre.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela le brun en se levant avant de se faire retenir par une bras et une tendre caresse sur la joue.

- Merci, dit doucement la voix encore à moitié endormie.

- Heureusement que tu me remercies, se récria moqueusement l'autre, je suis le meilleur donneur de biberons de tous les temps !

Et Sasuke, se leva, recouvrant Naruto, déjà ré-assoupi, de la couette avant de se dédier à deux marmots qui n'avaient trouvés rien de mieux que d'hériter du tempérament vorace de leurs pères. Du moins, de l'un d'eux. Il prit les jumeaux dans ses bras pour les mener à la cuisine où deux bouteilles pleines attendaient dans le réfrigérateur d'être réchauffées.

Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il adorait ces moments d'intimité, lorsqu'il installait confortablement les deux poupons sur ses genoux, calé dans le rocking-chair, et les regardait téter goulument leurs mets. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait quand il vit apparaître dans l'encadrement un Naruto aux cernes violacées qui le regardait tendrement avant de déclarer, simplement :

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

**_

* * *

_**

- Un fuku pour la sept, Maître ! Informa l'assistant.

- Chôji ? Il faut que je te parle… déclara Ino.

- Oui, attends… Atsûrô ! Où sont les sashimis[7] ? Demanda le chef.

- C'est vraiment important, insista la jeune femme.

- Voici les tempuras, Maître, annonça le second assistant

- Merci. Oui, Ino ? Ça ne peut pas attendre, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-là… Questionna Chôji, le couteau aiguisé découpant de façon experte le saumon.

- Bien sûr que ça peut attendre, reprit la jeune femme, fumante.

- Ah, c'est bien alors. Acquiesça distraitement Choji. Atsurô ! Où en sont les sushis[8] ?

- Ça peut attendre neuf mois que tu te rendes compte que tu vas devenir père ! Hurla la jeune femme avant de se retirer dans leur appartement.

Shikamaru, qui était présent depuis le début, pressa une main sur l'épaule de son ami encore stupéfait et, un léger sourire en coin, il chuchota :

- Vieux, je vais te résumer la situation : avant, t'étais déjà dans la galère, maintenant, va falloir apprendre à ramer !

**_

* * *

_**

- Mais c'est une crèche ici et on nous avait dit que c'était d'accord pour les garder ! S'exclama Naruto, révolté.

- Je suis désolée Mr Uzumaki mais nous sommes un établissement avec une certaine moralité et nous ne pouvons, en toute conscience, cautionner une telle chose, répondit fermement la directrice.

Le retour à l'appartement fut silencieux. Ils avaient invités leurs mais pour une soirée pour fêter l'entrée en crèche des jumeaux mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Shizune proposa de continuer à garder les jumeaux comme elle faisait déjà à titre temporaire mais petit à petit, le projet commun de garderie refit surface, une crèche qui serait contigüe à la clinique de Monzennakachō.

Ce n'était pas les effectifs qui manquaient avec les jumeaux, les enfants de Tenten et ceux à venir dont le bébé de Shizune elle-même. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas les seuls parents ayant des problèmes de garderie. A la fin de la soirée, Naruto avait retrouvé le sourire mais, une fois dans le secret de leur chambre à coucher :

- Je suis désolé, Naruto, murmura Sasuke, contrit.

- De quoi ? Des vues bornées d'une vieille folle ? Demanda le blond.

- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu… Une main sur sa bouche le coupa et des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes.

- Je n'échangerais ce que nous avons contre rien au monde, déclara avec fougue le blond avant de rajouter, tout en s'allongeant sur le brun : Et que ceux qui pensent le contraire aillent se faire foutre !

- Je sens venir en moi des objections, le taquina le brun tout en écartant largement les jambes.

- Alors… Naruto grignota une oreille tout en susurrant : il va falloir que je t'examine en profondeur pour éjecter ces vilaines ?

- Excellente idée…

**_

* * *

_**

- T'en a fait exprès ? Demanda le roux calmement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua l'autre, sûr de son fait.

- Vraiment ? Donc ce n'est pas toi qui a annulé ma séance de dédicace par jalousie, donc ? Reprit le roux, l'air quelque peu amusé.

- Absolument pas, acquiesça le brun avec une conviction dédaigneuse et ennuyée.

- Tant mieux parce que j'ai rappelé mon agent et la séance a été maintenue aux mêmes dates et heures, annonça avec espièglerie Gaara, assistant avec une joie malsaine à la déconfiture de son amant.

- Je suppose que je dois me faire une raison, soupira l'autre, défaitiste.

- Ça dépend… Murmura le roux en caressant doucement la joue de son amant.

- Ah ? Demanda l'autre, mutin.

- Si on me donne des arguments (bise) logiques (nouvelle bise) et imparables (le baiser s'approfondit un instant), je serais obligé de m'y soumettre… Tenta le rouquin tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre en se déshabillant au passage, très lentement.

Le brun le suivit du regard avant de se concentrer. Il allait monter un raisonnement digne des meilleurs théoriciens du chaos ! Et nom d'un algorithme, il allait dominer la partie et faire capituler le roi ! C'est fou comme on est capable de tout quand on a la bonne motivation ! Bon… où est le lubrifiant ?

**_

* * *

_**

- Attention ! Oui, c'est bien…. Aller, je sais que tu peux le faire, encouragea le brun, en tendant les bras.

- Oui ! S'écria Naruto, l'excitation subjuguée par l'émotion tout en capturant avec sa caméra les premiers pas de sa fille tandis que Sasuke encourageait leur petit garçon à en faire autant.

Le petit bout ne semblait pas décidé à suivre, littéralement, les pas de sa sœur et se laissa retomber sur son popotin rembourré de couche triple épaisseur et se remit à jouer avec sa petite voiture. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent :

- Et bien, au moins ça nous fera deux dates différentes dans leurs carnets de bébé, fit doctement Sasuke.

- Ouais, deux premières fois le même jour, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu supporter, répondit le blond, les yeux pleins de larmes sur son « bébé » qui grandissait si vite.

Sasuke enlaça son amant doucement avant de murmurer, mutin :

- Tu veux que je te console ?

**_

* * *

_**

- Kakashi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, le sermonna gentiment le brun.

- Itachi ! S'il te plaît ! Chouina l'argenté.

- Franchement, tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ? Le tança le brun, secouant sa tête comme un parent gronderait un enfant désobéissant.

- Mais c'est le dernier épisode de Pan'ti Daisuki[9] ! Protesta son amant avec virulence.

- Kakashi ? Je suis très déçu, je dois dire, soupira dramatiquement le brun tout en se levant.

- Mais 'Tachi !

- Qui va m'aider à rejoindre la chambre à présent et m'aider à me déshabiller ?

La télévision fut éteinte comme par enchantement.

- Moi, je peux ! Volontaire, je suis !

- Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter, fit semblant de réfléchir le brun. Je crois qu'un tel comportement mérite punition…

Une cordelette de cuir vint se nicher entre les doigts de l'aveugle.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment été très vilain, fit l'argenté, la voix rauque.

Un peu plus tard, ce furent des gémissements, mi-plaisir et mi-douleur, qui retentirent dans l'appartement des deux amants. Depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, le brun avait développé un sens particulier du toucher… et de la domination. Mais nom d'un chien, se disait Kakashi, que c'était bon !

**_

* * *

_**

- Baba ?

- Non, papa… dis papa, insista Sasuke en articulant exagérément.

- Bawa !

- Sasuke, laisse-le un peu tranquille, veux-tu ?Viens plutôt m'aider à faire le déjeuner, le tança Naruto, amusé par son manège.

- Mais, il y est presque ! Et je ne veux pas manquer son premier mot comme ses premiers pas ! S'écria le brun, frustré et grognon.

- J'ai bien manqué le premier sourire de notre fille, je te rappelle, et je n'en ai pas fait un plat, lui rappela placidement le blond.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, moi, je ne suis… Enfin, tu vois, se coupa Sasuke, conscient d'avoir gaffé.

- Tu es leur père autant que moi, on a déjà vu cette question , je croyais que c'était réglé… Et vu leur tignasse, ce pourrait presque être le cas, rappela Naruto, attristé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se hâta d'ajouter Sasuke, c'est juste que.. J'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas là, c'est comme si.. euh… je ne faisais pas vraiment parti de votre vie, tu vois ? Tenta d'expliquer maladroitement le brun.

- Tu n'es pas une pièce rapportée, Sasuke, affirma sincèrement Naruto. Ce sont nos bébés, nos enfants et pour eux comme pour moi, ça ne fait pas de différence qu'il n'y ait pas de lien de sang.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, excuse-moi, se morigéna Sasuke.

Tout à coup, une voix petite mais forte et impérieuse se fit entendre pour lui réclamer son biberon de lait :

- Uke ! Uke !

Constatant le visage ébahi de Sasuke, Naruto ne put se retenir et éclata de rire :

- Pour la case papa, c'est pas encore gagné mais on peut dire qu'il a déjà compris certaines choses !

Sasuke se fit un devoir de bouder toute la journée…

**_

* * *

_**

- Je vous présente Sai ! Annonça fièrement Lee.

- Mais… je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, questionna Shino.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, répondit Lee. Mais la fleur de sa jeunesse m'a attiré comme le papillon l'est par le miel de la fleur ! Expliqua t'il, extatique.

- Euh… ravie de faire ta connaissance, se rattrapa Sakura devant le jeune homme au visage impassible.

- Vous êtes très moche, répondit l'autre.

Il y eut un silence, très lourd avant que Shino, dans un réflexe développé par l'habitude, ne rattrape la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'élançait vers l'invité de Lee, décidée à perpétrer un massacre :

- Je vais le tuer !

- T'en fais pas Sakura, s'excusa Lee. C'est un artiste, il parle de la beauté abstraite de la fleur de ta jeunesse, pas de ta personne à proprement parler, expliqua t'il philosophiquement.

- Ouais et ben, tu sais ce qu'elle lui répond, la fleur de sa jeunesse ? Hurla la jeune femme tout en continuant de se débattre, enragée.

- Elle parle vraiment trop, ajouta Sai avant de s'installa sur un zabuton pour commencer à manger.

Après avoir passé près d'une demi-heure à calmer sa jeune épouse, Shino se tourna vers Lee et demanda, à sa façon franche de dire les choses :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Fit- il en désignant Sai.

A cela, le sourire « colgate » de Lee s'élargit encore, si c'était possible et il répondit :

- Tu n'imagines pas comme il est doué avec son pinceau !

**_

* * *

_**

- Il faut aller vous coucher maintenant, sinon demain, vous constaterez que la petite souris[10] ne sera pas passée, trop effrayée par le bruit, sermonna Sasuke.

- Veut une histoire ! Réclama le bambin au sourire édenté, pas du tout impressionné par le regard noir de Sasuke.

- J'ai soif ! S'écria le petite puce nichée contre sa jambe.

Désespéré, Sasuke regardait d'un sale œil son amant qui souriait de toutes ses dents avant que celui-ci ne daigne prendre pitié de lui et intervienne:

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Au lit. Tout de suite.

Le ton n'avait pas été tranchant ou menaçant mais ferme et sans réplique. La preuve, deux minutes plus tard, les deux terreurs en culotte courte étaient couchées et bordées.

- Faut que tu m'expliques comment t'arrives à faire ça, maugréa le brun tout en se serrant contre son aimé.

- Le talent, mon cher, le talent, se vanta le blond.

Le regard incrédule et sceptique de son aimé lui fit perdre un peu de sa superbe avant qu'il ne confie, bon gré, mal gré :

- Ok… J'ai promis de les emmener manger une glace s'ils étaient sages…

**_

* * *

_**

- Neji ? A quelle heure tu rentres ce soir ?

- Pas très tôt, j'en ai peur, répondit celui-ci, désabusé. Le Conseil d'Administration veut un rapport sur l'activité de la société pour la fin de la semaine.

- Tu veux que je te garde quelque chose au chaud ? Demanda Tenten.

- Tu es merveilleuse, répondit doucement Neji en enlaçant sa femme, tâchant de ne pas appuyer sur son ventre arrondi par une quatrième grossesse. Je préférerais être avec toi et les enfants pour le dîner, regretta t'il.

- Ça peut s'arranger, murmura la jeune femme avant d'expliquer : Je pourrais faire un panier et te rejoindre au bureau le temps de diner.

- C'est très tentant mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, répondit le jeune homme. Tu dois te ménager et courir toute la ville pour un repas, avec trois enfants, n'est pas ce que j'appellerais quelque chose de reposant.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, reconnut la jeune femme.

Ils se séparèrent avec un dernier baiser. La journée passa rapidement pour la jeune femme avec ses occupations à la garderie et ses enfants à surveiller, elle était plus qu'occupée même si Shizune et les autres membres faisaient en sorte qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle fit une sieste dans la salle de repos aménagée pour Shizune lorsqu'elle attendait son premier né et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle eut la surprise de voir la chambre tapissée de bouquets d'amarante rouge[11], d'Aster blanche et pourpre[12], d'azalée orangées[13] et de camélias[14]. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une enveloppe déposée sur le chevet et l'ouvrit pour découvrir les mots de mari : « A mon aimée qui a su patienter, telle Pénélope, quand je ne pensais pas la mériter. Laisse-moi t'exprimer à quel point j'ai appris à t'aimer ».

Finalement, pensa t'elle, émue, je l'avais bien trouvé, mon prince charmant.

**_

* * *

_**

- Dis papa, elle est où maman ?

- Pourquoi nous on a deux papas ?

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un instant avant de prendre les deux petits dans leurs bras et de les installer entre eux, sur le banc dans le parc où ils les avaient emmené.

- Maman est au ciel, expliqua doucement Naruto.

- Elle est partie ? Elle revient quand ?

- Elle ne peut pas revenir, reprit Sasuke. Elle est avec les anges maintenant et elle vous regarde de là haut.

- Mais pourquoi les autres, ils disent que c'est pas normal d'avoir deux papas ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est mal de s'aimer ? Questionna calmement Naruto, les yeux pleins de larmes retenues.

- Ben non, répondirent les petits, en chœur et un peu perplexes.

- Et bien, vous voyez, c'est pour ça que vous avez deux papas. Parce que Sasuke et moi, on s'aime très fort, poursuivit courageusement Naruto.

- Et on vous aime aussi tout les deux, rajouta Sasuke tout en saisissant la main de Naruto pour la serrer derrière le dossier du banc.

- Moi je t'aime beaucoup et papa S'uke aussi !

- Moi aussi je vous aime et plus que toi d'abord !

- Même pas vrai !

- Que si !

- Que non !

- Si !

- Non !

- …

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, regardant les enfants jouer et se chamailler gentiment, se balançant sur les nacelles de bois ou s'ébrouant sur le tourniquet avant que Naruto ne rompe le silence :

- Ils vont bientôt aller à l'école, fit-il remarquer, tendu.

- Tu crains pour les réactions de leurs camarades ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Je l'avoue, oui. Un peu.

- Moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Il y eut une nouvelle pause avant que Sasuke, lentement, ne prenne le visage en coupe et, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des visages choqués ou dégoûtés des autres parents, il embrassa délicatement son amant avant de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :

- On fera comme on a toujours fait jusqu'à présent, Naruto. On continuera à s'aimer, à les aimer et c'est tout ce qui devrait compter.

Un doux sourire lui répondit.

* * *

**Bonus du bonus

* * *

**

- Hum… Sasuke… Ah ! Oui… Gémit Naruto, les doigts de son amant enfoncés profondément en lui.

- Tu es prêt ? Murmura Sasuke, n'y tenant plus.

Il souleva les jambes de son amant, passant ses mains sous les genoux pour se ménager un large passage. Il se positionna et commença à pousser jusqu'à ce que des petits bruits de pas ne l'alertent et ne les fassent se figer.

- Papa ? Chouina une petit voix derrière la porte avant de l'ouvrir, forçant les deux hommes à se séparer précipitamment.

- Oui, mon chéri ? Demanda Naruto, la voix sourde.

- J'ai entendu des bruits, dit innocemment l'enfant. Je voulais voir si t'allais bien, t'avais l'air d'avoir mal ! Déclara l'enfant ingénument en montant sur le lit.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer malgré son érection douloureuse. Naruto, lui, était plutôt embarrassé. Il choisit d'expliquer ça le plus simplement et pédagogiquement du monde. Il était un adulte et il convenait donc de faire comprendre à son fils les « choses de la vie » avec des mots adaptés à son âge et lui permettant d'aborder le sujet plus tard avec toute la confiance requise dans la compréhension et le dialogue… :

- Va te coucher. C'est des trucs de grands.

* * *

Bien, je vous remercie, toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui l'ont apprécié avec moi. Pour ce qui est de mes projets, j'ai une fic Harry Potter sur le feu, un truc plutôt long à mon avis mais si je retrouve un peu d'inspiration sur le fandom Naruto, je vous le ferais savoir, promis.

En attendant, vous savez que ça me ferait très plaisir que _**vous preniez une minute avec votre clavier pour partager**_ ce que vous en avez pensé, non?

**Alors, merci à tous et à bientôt peut-être.**

**Mariko**

* * *

[1] 父 代 : c'est un équivalent pour parrain et marraine pour signaler le lien de substitution en cas d'absence ou de décès des parents.

[2]恩 赦 Onsha et 花 hana qui veulent dire respectivement « Pardon » et « Fleur » donc l'expression veut dire « Fleur du Pardon »

[3]陰陽 pour Onyô qui signifie « soleil » et児 pour Ko qui veut dire « enfant » ou, en d'autres termes : L'enfant du soleil.

[4] 月ou Tsuki pour « lune » et toujours le suffixe 児 pour Ko pour « enfant » ce qui donne : L'enfant de la lune.

[5] Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la signification signifie « Intelligent » mais cela dépend des kanji utilisés. Sinon, on l'écrit あきら en hiragana. C'est un prénom mixte.

[6] Le katsudon (カツ丼, katsudon) est un mets de la cuisine japonaise qui consiste en un bol de riz chaud surmonté de tonkatsu : une tranche de porc d'abord panée, puis cuite avec un œuf battu.

[7] Le sashimi, une préparation classique de la cuisine japonaise, est à l'origine est un plat composé de poissons et de fruits de mer crus coupés en morceaux, servis avec des condiments.

[8] Le sushi est une préparation de riz, et non de poisson. Ce riz, idéalement de bonne qualité et préparé avec du vinaigre, peut se marier avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients. On trouve notamment des Nigirizushi, des Makizushi, des Temakizushi ou encore des Oshizushi.

[9] pan'ti [パンティ] signifie culotte et daisuki [だいすき] être fou de quelque chose, je vous laisse deviner le niveau intellectuel…

[10] Dans certain pays asiatiques tels que le Japon et la Corée, la petite souris n'existe pas. Cependant, la coutume consiste à enterrer les dents du haut et à jeter les dents du bas sur le toits des maisons ou des immeubles. Ici, j'ai préféré reprendre la tradition occidentale que je trouve quand même un peu moins morbide…

[11] L'amarante rouge signifie l'amour durable, sans lassitude.

[12] L'aster blanc est symbole de promesse de fidélité éternelle et la pourpre d'un amour confiant et serein.

[13] L'azalée en elle-même représente l'amour sincère, l'orange désigne la joie que l'on a d'être ensemble malgré les années passées.

[14] Le camélia peut symboliser beaucoup de choses, ici, ce serait la constance de l'amour exprimé.


End file.
